Total Pokemon Alphabet
by xebla
Summary: Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf are here, along with 26 alphabetical adults Pokemon contestants! Ep 3 start with one person suffer a humiliation make up, while someone found something very interesting. Also, the next challenge has started!
1. EP 1, PT 1, Let's the game begin!

**(AN)** Hello guys! I'm here with a new story called Total Pokémon Alphabet! I wasn't originally going to do this but I've seen my friends online did this, so I decided to have a go with it. However, don't expect the update to be quick because I have few reasons for it. A; I have ASD and learning difficulties, so I have a bit of harder time writing it. B; I'll be in college four days per weeks. And C; I get distractive quite often with other stuff but I'm still working on it. Also, I was originally going to post this in July but I decide to post it now, so you guys can see what you think of it. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this story!

**(Disclaimers) **I do not own Total Drama Series or Pokémon. Also, the alphabet theme is NOT my idea. It's originally created by Frank15, so give credit for that.

**OOO**

The camera turns on for the first time for this show. It show a huge island and then it zoom down to the dock, where the three Pokémon are seen to be there. Each of them are small, grey, fairy-like Pokémon with two grey tails that are each encrusted with a red gem. However, they each have different faces. The first person on the left has a partially yellow face with another red gem encrusted into its forehead. His head faintly resembles that of a helmet or a human brain. Also, his eyes are always closed. The second person in the middle has a partially magenta or pink in simpler word, face with four long, drooping appendages and another red gem encrusted in its forehead. The last person on the right has a partially cyan face with another red gem encrusted into its forehead. He has a cone-shaped head with elf ear-like protrusions on each side.

"Hello everyone," said the yellow Pokémon as he wave to the camera. "We are live on an island called Wawanakwa Island. My name is Uxie."

"Hey guys, I'm Mesprit." said the pink Pokémon but then the blue Pokémon float in front of them.

"And I'm your awesome host; Azelf!" exclaimed Azelf as he smile at the camera, much to Uxie and Mesprit's dismay.

"And this is Total Pokémon Alphabet!" said Mesprit as she pushes Azelf to the side, much to Azelf's dismay.

"Here's how the game work; we have selected twenty-six contestants to come to the island to complete in challenges…" explained Uxie.

"And at the end of it, the winners will be safe, while the losers have to be up for the elimination…" explained Mesprit.

"And vote someone off the island. The last one standing will win one million dollars!" explained Azelf with his arms in the air for dramatic effect.

"But there's a twist; all of the contestants has their name begin with a letter." explained Uxie.

"Each of them has a different letter… twenty-six letters that is." explained Mesprit.

"Their names are alphabetically from A to all the way to Z. At least the viewer can tell who's which is which." explained Azelf.

"Not only that, usually there would be teens competing on this type of show but this time; it's gonna be contestants eighteen and over. Which mean, adults get a chance to compete this time." explained Mesprit.

"Well right now, stay tuned for a brand new season called Total!" said Uxie.

"Pokémon!" exclaimed Mesprit.

"Alphabet!" exclaimed Azelf.

**OOO**

(Theme song; I wanna be Famous)

**OOO**

"I'm looking forward of seeing the cast. I mean, I have never seen a cast like this one on TV." admitted Mesprit.

"I know, which is why is gonna be good for our rating." remarked Azelf.

"Well, we should be seeing them soon because our first contestants of the first season; Xatu is here!" smiled Uxie as he pointed at the bird in the air, who just fly down and landed on the dock.

Xatu are green condor-like Pokémon with long, red-and-black tipped white wings that cover most of the Pokémon's front. Underneath its wings are designs that resemble red-colored eyes. Along with its main green coloration, her designs have accentuations of black, yellow, and red. Notably, her head resembles much of its pre-evolution's round body, with the exception of a longer, slightly hooked beak and dual, longer feather crests. Her feet have only two toes, one in front and one in back. Also, she looks like something from the totem pole or a kachina doll.

"Greeting hosts," greeted Xatu, calmly. "I thank you for choosing me for take part in this show. It will help me fulfil what I must do during my time here."

"And what are you trying to fulfil, while you're here?" asked Azelf.

"I'm afraid it's classified but I can tell you that all three of you will be playing a role in the future." assured Xatu, mysterious. "I shall go to the end of the dock now."

She flies over to the end of the dock, leaving the three hosts looking at her, strangely.

"Well, she's certainly a weird bird…" murmured Azelf but then quickly change into a smile. "But that doesn't matter because our first male contestants for this show; Yanmega has arrived!"

Yanmega is a large, dark green dragonfly. Each of Yanmega's segments has a red spot on them, while the last segment has a black thorn on it. He has two black triangular plates on the back of his thorax and another plate on his head, and he has red and white wings. His eyes are red with black lines that make a "Y" shape in each one.

"WAHOO!" hollered Yanmega as he's performing trick that the pilot would do. He's doing three barrel rolls and three loop-de-loops before diving down to the dock and landed like a professional with a smile on his face. "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!"

"That's an awesome flying skill, man!" smiled Azelf as he fist bump with Yanmega. "You sure know how to make an entrance."

"Thank, man!" smiled Yanmega. "I'm a pilot, it's what I do."

"Would you please go over there and wait for the other to come?" asked Mesprit, pointing at the end of the dock.

"Sure do." nodded Yanmega as he flies over to the end of the dock and then looks at Xatu. "Hey, I'm Yanmega."

"My name is Xatu and I know you're here because you want to use the money to pay for the wedding for you and yours finance." remarked Xatu.

"Yeah… how the hell do you know that?" asked Yanmega, eyes widening.

"I'm a psychic teller, I can predict what happen in the past, present or future." answered Xatu.

"Well speaking of predicting, I predict that the next contestant is none other than our fanfic writer; Furret!" announced Mesprit.

A Wailord appear on the horizon with Furret on top of him. She looks like a ferret with long skinny body. She has four medium sized brown rings from her tail to the middle of its torso and smaller brown rings on each of its forepaws, although its hind paws are cream-colored. She has two brown lines on each cheek, cream-tipped ears, and the top of its head is brown. She also has paws have circular pink paw pads. She's currently writing something on her notepad but she hop off the Wailord once she realizes she's here.

"Hello! My name is Furret and thank you for picking me to be on yours show!" greeted Furret as she shook hand with all three hosts.

"You're welcome, Ferret." smiled Mesprit. "Could you please go stand over there with the other contestants?"

"Sure." nodded Ferret as she walk over to the end of the dock with a notepad and a pencil in her hands. "Hello, my name is Furret."

"I'm Yanmega, nice to meet you." greeted Yanmega as he shook Furret's hand.

"Xatu." simply said Xatu.

"Our fourth contestant for this game used to fight in war is Infernape!" said Uxie.

Infernape is lying down on Wailord's back, smoking his cigar in his mouth as he watches the sky. His body is primarily a brownish-red color, with sections of white fur on its chest, head and legs, and a large flame burning on his head that never goes out. Infernape wears two gold chest rings in place of a chest plate. He also has swirl-patterned gold shoulder pads, knee pads, and wrist bands. He has a deep-blood red color marking on his forehead. Infernape's scleras are yellow, and his irises are blue. His hands, toes, and inner ears are also blue. He jump off of Wailord and walk over to the hosts to greet them.

"Hey, I'm Infernape." greeted Infernape as he shook hand with the hosts.

"Yes we know who you are, Infernape…" said Uxie, smiling. "How can we forget about you after you and yours team has stopped World War 3; twenty years ago."

"Thank," smirked Infernape as he remove the cigar from his mouth and release smoke out of it, much to the hosts' dismay since they're floating close to him and the hosts' begin to cough from the smoke. "My team and I were just doing our job."

"I remember now!" exclaimed Yanmega. "You were in a team called the Loyal Team; one of the most kickass team I've ever seen! Yours team is one of the reasons why I've became a pilot."

"Heh," chuckled Infernape as he walks over to the contestants. "It's always nice to see someone who was inspired by us."

"I'm Yanmega, man." greeted Yanmega, smiling as he shook hand with Infernape.

"Okay, now our next fire type Pokémon is the fastest competitor in the game, it's Rapidash!" announced Mesprit.

Rapidash is sitting down on Wailord, while quickly tapping her hooves impatiently. Rapidash is a horse Pokémon with black hooves and a cream-colored body. She has a horn on her forehead, reminiscent of a unicorn. She has red eyes with various red and orange flames streaming from certain spots on its body. She also has long flame mane on her head, while there's first on her ankles. Amazingly, the fire didn't harm Wailord at all and she has immediately jump off of him as soon as they've arrive at the dock.

"Hello-my-name-is-Rapidash-and-I'm-glad-to-be-here -competing-in-this-game!" greeted Rapidash in a high quickly voice.

"Huh?" exclaimed everyone except for Xatu and Rapidash in confused.

"She said 'Hello, my name is Rapidash and I'm glad to be here, competing in this game.'." explained Xatu. "The reason why Rapidash is talking quickly is currently unknown but she have it since she had evolved. Am I correct, Rapidash?"

Everyone is speechless at Xatu but no one is more speechless than Rapidash, who has her mouth open in shock.

"Yes-how-do-you-possibly-know-that?" asked Rapidash, frantically.

"I'm a psychic teller, I can predict what happen in the past, present or future." answered Xatu.

"It's true," nodded Yanmega. "She got it right about why I've came here in the first place."

"Oh," murmured Rapidash. "But-could-you-please-don't-say-anything-like-that -again?"

"I make no promises." said Xatu.

Everyone just look at Xatu strangely and the contestants step a foot backward.

"Okay…, let's forget about this little awkward moment because our actor; Bastiodon is here!" said Azelf.

Bastiodon look like he's about to battle the final bosses near the end of the movie as he's standing on Wailord. Bastiodon appears to be a cross between a Zuniceratops and a bulldozer. His face look like a large shield bearing some resemblance to a castle wall, with yellow spot patterns on it. The shield is large enough to protect him from attacks. There are also small grey spikes on a ridge of black along Bastiodon's back. Bastiodon's tail is also black in coloration. Bastiodon jump majestically off of Wailord and slam the dock as he landed hard, making the Pokémon on feet wobbles. Amazingly, the dock didn't break into pieces.

"Ah, I have arrived," declared Bastiodon as he talks like the narrator or an important character you would see in the movies in his deep voices. "Though there may be twenty-five opponents in this competition but no matter how much I'll struggle, how matter how bad the conflict will be during my time here, I SHALL succeed on winning Total Pokémon Alphabet! And scene."

Everyone except for Xatu is looking at Bastiodon in confused before one of them spoke up.

"Err dude, what was that?" asked Azelf as he raise one of his eyebrows.

"That was my acting skill I have learned from my acting school." boasted Bastiodon as he shows a manly smile. "I'm sure you all would like to have my autograph for my recent performance, my appearance in the movies and me as a star of the show for winning Total Pokémon Alphabet."

"Okay dude, first of all; in order to win Total Pokémon Alphabet, you have to actually BEATEN the rest of the contestants." explained Azelf as he glare at Bastiodon. "And second of all, you're not the star of the show; Uxie, Mesprit and I are but mostly me!"

"Really, have you actually appear in an amount of movies like I have?" scoffed Bastiodon. "I'm gonna say no, since I haven't seen you in any movies at all."

"Oh yeah, well I…" retorted Azelf but he and Bastiodon were interrupted by Uxie.

"That's enough you two," said Uxie. "Now please go to the end of the dock, Bastiodon."

"Very well then." nodded Bastiodon as he walks to the end of the dock, leaving Azelf glaring at him.

"I don't like that guy." muttered Azelf.

"You don't like anybody who's more famous than you." replied Uxie.

"True…" admitted Azelf.

"Well, it's doesn't matter because our seventh contestant; Leavanny has arrived!" said Mesprit.

Leavanny is seen having an argument with the Wailord as they're getting closer to the dock. She is a thin, yellow, humanoid Pokémon. She has a broad, split leaf around its head, and has long antennae which end in semi-circles. Her chest and legs are dark green and sectioned, making her appear armoured. Her hands are leaf-like, with a "bite" taken out of each. Her arms are the "veins" to the leaves and are very sharp. Her large abdomen is covered by her leafy tail, making it appear as if it was wearing a dress or coat. Her appearance is also similar to that of a "praying mantis".

"No, no, no, no, no!" shouted Leavanny, angrily. "I've already told you, I am NOT staying on that island and that's final!"

Wailord's annoyed with Leavanny; he suddenly sunk himself below the surface, leaving Leavanny remains floating in the water.

"Hey!" complained Leavanny as she glares at the water below her. "You can't leave me like…

Suddenly, Wailord rise above the surface, launching Leavanny in air in about twenty feet, while the Wailord quickly swam away from the dock.

"THISSSSSS…!" screamed Leavanny as she flies into the air and then falls back down and landed on the dock, _hard. _"OW!"

"Ooo!" exclaimed everyone except for Xatu, Infernape and Leavanny; cringe at Leavanny's painful landing.

"Are you alright, Leavanny?" asked Mesprit as she quickly float over to Leavanny and extend her hand to pull her up but the latter slap it away.

"No I'm not," hissed Leavanny as she stand up and brushes the duct off of her in annoy. "And don't you get the wrong idea, young lady! I'm only here because those snot-nose bratty children from school sent an audition tape to the producers, and I can't do anything about it, since I have been chosen for this stupid show. So during my time on this stupid island, I'm not going to be happy about it."

She stomps away from Mesprit to go to the end of the dock, leaving the latter in shunned.

"Well that was, unexpected." blinked Mesprit

"Oh great, a strict teacher." groaned Infernape.

"Our next contestant is another grass type is Tangrowth!" introduced Uxie.

Tangrowth is sitting on Wailord, waving at everyone at the dock. Tangrowth is a 6-foot-tall Pokémon with a black body wrapped in blue vines. His stubby black feet are tipped with red. Tangrowth has grown a pair of blue arms that have three fingers that are tipped with red. He also has a pair of saucer-like eyes peek out from beneath the tangled mess of vines. He jump off Wailord and walk to the hosts, while smiling.

"Hey!" greeted Tangrowth as he happily shook the hosts' hand. "I'm Tangrowth and it's great to be here on your show!"

Well, it's great to have you too, Tangrowth." smiled Uxie. "Now could you go stand next to the contestants over there, please?"

"Okay." nodded Tangrowth as he walk over to the contestants and greet them. "Hey everybody, I'm Tangrowth and it's nice to meet you all!"

"It's nice to meet you, Tangrowth." greeted Furret as she shook Tangrowth's hand. "I'm Furret."

"I have a feeling we're gonna be great friend, Furret." smiled Tangrowth before he turn around to face Infernape. "Hello, what's yours name?"

"I'm Infernape." grunted Infernape as he's lighting up another cigar with his finger.

"While Tangrowth is making friends with anybody with hairs or furs, let's meet another haired grass type Pokémon; Whimsicott!" announced Azelf.

The Wailord arrive at the dock but Whimsicott isn't on it. The hosts are confused and they become even more confused when a small ball-like device was thrown from above and landed on the dock right next to them.

"What the…" said Azelf before the device went off, covering Azelf and a small amount of the dock with a rather colorful amount of paint. Uxie and Mesprit however, didn't get paint on them because both of them use their shields, while Azelf didn't.

A loud childish laughter is heard. Everyone look up to see Whimsicott in the air, looking like she ate a rather large amount of sugar and look rather pleased with herself. Whimsicott is a small, brown, vaguely sheep-like Pokémon with a cotton-like substance covering its back, neck, and forehead. Behind it is a green, star shaped section similar to the area where a plant connects to its produce. It has orange, oval-shaped eyes and green, curled horns or ears. She glides down toward the other and landed on the dock with a smile on her face.

"Now that's a good way to start off the show!" smiled Whimsicott.

"Err Whimsicott, what the hell did you do that for?" said Azelf, angrily.

"Oh calm down, she's just a prankster, Azelf." chuckled Mesprit as she, Uxie and the contestants are amused at Azelf cover in paint. "It's nice to have you on this show, Whimsicott."

"Thank! I'm gonna go meet the other contestants' now." said Whimsicott after she shook Mesprit's hand and walk toward the contestants. "Hey guys, I'm Whimsicott and I hope you like my little introduction."

"That was hilarious, Whimsicott!" laughed Tangrowth as he extend his hand toward her. "I'm Tangrowth."

"It's nice to meet you!" smiled Whimsicott before looking at Leavanny, who didn't respond because she's looking at the ocean in a foul mood. Whimsicott raise a brow. "What's wrong with her? Lemme guess, she's looking for her ex-husband to come crawling back to her?"

NOW Leavanny reacted as her eyes went narrowed, and she frowned. The remaining contestants except for Xatu snorted in laughter's.

"Excuse me?" glared Leavanny. "You don't even know who I am!"

"True," admitted Whimsicott. "But I have a good feeling that you and I are going to get to know each other soon."

She walks away with smirk showing on her face, while Leavanny glared at her.

"I hate her already." growled Leavanny.

"I like her." chuckled Infernape.

"Stupid kid for ruining my perfectly good body…" muttered Azelf as he's trying to get the paint off of him.

"Actually, I think the paint is suiting you perfectly." chuckled Mesprit. "However, our contestant number ten is completely different; it's Klinklang!"

Klinklang is standing motionless on top of Wailord. He resembles three gears, with six teeth on the smaller two and eight teeth on the bigger one, interlocking. The teeth of the smaller gears are a light grey, while their central regions are much darker. The teeth of the bigger gear are a medium grey and its central region is also darker. The left eye of the smaller gear is a simple "X", while his right eye is very wide with a black pupil and a white cornea. He has a round green nose and a small mouth that is held wide open. The large gear's left eye is a black square, and his right is a black circle. Its mouth is a sharply angled white frown. He also has additions of a red-topped gear on its lower side and a thin, spiked rim below it. Klinklang just simply float off of Wailord and landed on the dock, while staring at everyone.

"Erm…," mumbled Mesprit, "Hello Klinklang, are you…"

"BZZT, IDENTIFYING THE MAIN OBJECTIVE." interrupted Klinklang as he's seemed to be scanning for something, which surprises everyone. "THE MAIN OBJECTIVE HAS BEEN IDENTIFIED. IT IS TO WIN THE ONE MILLION DOLLARS, BZZT."

Just that, he simply float to the end of the dock to stand next to the contestants, while everyone just look at him in bewildered.

"Is that guy an actual robot?" asked Whimsicott but then smile. "'Cause that's sounds so cool!"

"Well technically, he's a male and he's half Pokémon, half robot but mostly robot." explained Uxie. "Anyway, our next contestant is Purugly!"

Purugly is sitting down on top of Wailord. Purugly looks like a big grey and white cat, with a tail similar to Glameow. She has a crescent-shaped head. Its ears are pointed and colored purple. She has whiskers with a zigzag-like pattern at the end of them. The frilly portion of her tail is forked, but it usually keeps it clasped around her waist. Purugly jump off of Wailord and then turn on her flirty mode and strut her way across the dock.

"Hello boys," said Purugly in an intentionally sexy voice. "I'm hoping we can all get along with other and maybe I can give you all; my_ special_ reward."

This made all the boys, including Uxie and Azelf to step backward.

"No thanks, I'm married." shook Infernape.

"I'm engaged!" exclaimed Yanmega.

"I'm not available." said Tangrowth.

"I'm currently single but I'm hoping for a slightly hotter woman than you." said Bastiodon.

This made Purugly's face fell fast and glare at Bastiodon.

"Fine, but you just lost your chance at _this._" hissed Purugly as she wiggle her hip a little when she say 'this'. She then walks to the end of the dock with her nose sticking up in the air.

"I'm gonna ignore that by introducing contest number twelve; Druddigon!" said Azelf.

Druddigon is sitting on top of Wailord. Druddigon is a large, blue, hunchbacked, reptilian creature with medium-sized wings shaped like thistle leaves. He has a set of glaring, ferocious pale yellow irises. His arms are longer than his legs, giving it a low-slung, sloping gait. He has a thick, medium-length tail and sharp claws on both the hands and feet. His head is colored bright red, and has several blunt horns and spikes jutting out everywhere. He also has tall, conical spikes—similarly colored red; three on each arm, one on each shoulder, two on each leg, and four on his tail. He has a blunt, brutal snout, bearing a maw with no discernible teeth; instead, small fang-like protrusions sprout from his jaws. He has a series of olive-colored, football-shaped scutes running across its belly. Druddigon jump off of Wailord and landed on the dock. Once they've got a closer look at Druddigon, they're surprise when they see one of his wings has hole in it as he was seemed to be stabbed to it.

"Druddigon," greeted Azelf. "It's nice to have a survivalist on this show, even you're not on Survivor though."

"It's fine," grunted Druddigon. "I'm only here for the money anyway."

Druddigon walks to the end of the dock with the other contestants when one of them asks him a question.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Yanmega in shock. "What happen to your wings, man?"

"Let's just say I've got in a situation and that's all I'm saying." replied Druddigon.

The contestants except for Druddigon, Klinklang and Xatu just glance at each other.

"Our next girl contestant is beginning with a letter G, its Gothitelle!" announced Mesprit.

Gothitelle is seen sitting on top of Wailord, waving at everyone on the dock. Gothitelle is a black and purple bipedal Pokémon. Her head is black with a point on top with a white ribbon-like piece on either side of the point. Her "hair" resembles four disks like projections from each side of the head, imitating the curled ponytails often sported by girls in the gothic Lolita fashion. Her face is colored purple and has pink lips and blue eyes. Gothitelle have a black, segmented outer layer, resembling a dress or stacked cones, with white ribbon bows on each segment. Inside her black outer layer is a pair of short, white, cylindrical legs with purple soles, connecting to a white body. She also has white "cuffs" or "bangles" on each of her arms, protruding from which are her tiny hands which are the same color as her face. Gothitelle float off of Wailord and land gently onto the dock.

"Hello Gothitelle," greeted Mesprit as she shook Gothitelle's hand. "It's nice to have you here."

"Thank." smiled Gothitelle. "I'll go to the end of the dock now."

She then walks to the end of the dock with the contestants. While she is standing there, she notices that Purugly is staring at her.

"What?" asked Gothitelle as she looks at Purugly, while raising one of her brows.

"Oh nothing, nothing." shook Purugly. "Just thinking about you reminds me of someone, that's all."

"Okay…" drawled Gothitelle as she's feeling creep out by Purugly, only when someone tap her shoulder and she turn around to see Bastiodon.

"Hey," said Bastiodon, smiling with smug. "I'm Bastiodon but I'm sure you must've seen me in one of my movies. So it's your lucky day to have a chance to go out with me."

Everyone except for Xatu and Klinklang rolls their eyes at Bastiodon attempt to ask Gothitelle out.

"No thanks," declined Gothitelle. "I'm going single during my time here."

Gothitelle's decline resulted Bastiodon to frown at her.

"Fine, have it your way." hissed Bastiodon.

"Okay, we're officially halfway through the cast now and our next TWO contestants are married is Ursaring and Azumarill!" introduced Uxie.

Ursaring and Azumarill are both seen on top of Wailord. Ursaring are tall, bear-like Pokémon that stand at about 5′11″. Ursaring have brown fur covering their bodies, except for their black-nosed muzzles, ear insides, the paw pads on his feet and a ring on his trunk which are all a light tan. The fur on Ursaring's shoulders is shaggier compared to the rest of the fur on Ursaring's body, to the extent that he resemble epaulettes. He usually stands on their short, three-clawed back feet and seems to be mostly bipedal, using their long, clawed forelegs to climb trees or collect food. He also has small, ball-like tails.

Azumarill is a bipedal, blue mammalian Pokémon. She has a nearly ovoid shape with a white and white-speckled, bubble-like pattern on her underside, which helps her to camouflage herself in the water. Azumarill also has elongated, rabbit-like ears with red insides. Azumarill possesses the wiry black tail and small blue "bubble". Also, her eyes are circular with blue irises.

Ursaring jump off of Wailord first and then help his wife to get her on the dock next to him.

"Ursaring, Azumarill," greeted Uxie. "Welcome to Wawanakwa Island you two."

"Thank you," smiled Ursaring as he shook hand with the three hosts. "Azumarill and I were pleased when we got chosen for it."

"Azumarill, are you okay?" asked Mesprit as she see Azumarill is slightly hiding behind Ursaring.

"Oh," chuckled Ursaring as he gently move Azumarill forward and wrap his arm around her. "She's shy, she doesn't go out much. That's one of the reasons why we're here, isn't that right, Azumarill?"

"Y…Yeah-h…" stammered Azumarill as she glances at the contestants and then look at her husband. "T-that's right."

"Alright, could you both go over there, please?" asked Azelf.

"Sure," nodded Ursaring. "C'mon Azumarill, let's go meet the other contestants."

"Okay…" murmured Azumarill as she and Ursaring walk to the end of the dock and stand next to the contestants.

"Those two should be an interesting couple to compete but our next contestant is the only Ice type Pokémon and he's the NICEST competitor in the competition is Vanilluxe!" announced Azelf.

Vanilluxe can be seen floating above Wailord with smiles showing on his face. Vanilluxe represents a cone or dish of ice cream with two scoops. Each "scoop" has a face with oval-shaped eyes. His eyes have light blue scleras and purple pupils. His eyes on the right head are closed. There is also a straw-like appendage protruding from the right head. This appendage puffs snow clouds. The ice pebbles on the back of Vanilluxe form a smiley face. Vanilluxe float down onto the dock, say goodbye to Wailord and then face everyone on the deck.

"Hello!" greeted Vanilluxe as both of his face talk at the same time. "My name is Vanilluxe and absolutely wonderful to be chosen for Total Pokémon Alphabet, knowing I'm going to have fun and make lots of new friends!"

"Well, it's great to have you too, Vanilluxe," smiled Azelf as he shook Vanilluxe's small ice hand on the left side. "Would you please go stand over there with the other?"

"Of course and here are some ice-creams as a welcome gifts." smiled Vanilluxe as he brought out an ice-cream cone and use the snow clouds he puffed out to make an ice-cream. When he finishes making it, the ice-cream reveals to be a white-coated. He then gives it to Azelf and while he makes ice-creams again for Mesprit and Uxie, the contestants are watching the event unfold with few of them became suspicious.

"Wow," smiled Tangrowth. "He's sound like a very nice guy, I like him!"

"Oh please, this guy is obviously trying to be the hosts' pet, so he can have an easier chance of winning this game." scoffed Druddigon. "Besides, I seriously doubt anybody can be that nice."

"Hey, you don't know that," scolded Furret as she gives a stern glance at Druddigon. "We've only just met him for a few seconds; give him a chance to get to know him."

"Alright, but I gotta warn you," warned Druddigon. "From where I come from, anybody that nice is usually a liar."

Druddigon's comment has made a valid point as Vanilluxe finish making an ice-cream for Uxie.

"Thanks for the ice-cream, man, this taste delicious!"" smiled Azelf as he continue to licking his ice-cream.

"You're welcome!" smiled Vanilluxe as he float over to the contestants to greet them. "Hello, you must the contestants; it's wonderful to meet you all!"

"Well, it's wonderful to meet you too." said Gothitelle before she give a sideway glance at Druddigon, who has rolls his eyes.

"That was a nice ice-cream," smiled Mesprit as she's holding the ice-cream Vanilluxe has made. "But we have to introduce our next contestant and that person is Hydreigon!"

Hydreigon is seen flying toward the dock. Hydreigon is a three-headed, dragon-like Pokémon. Hydreigon has six thin, black wings on her back each of which ends in two points. On Hydreigon's neck is a fuchsia-colored flower-like collar which opens to her head. The main head is a dark blue and its eyes are black with fuchsia pupils. Her hands, also black, harbor a head in each one; these heads are also blue with black eyes. There are small collars on the inside of Hydreigon's hands. On her abdomen are two overall-like fuchsia stripes. Her feet appear atrophied, having no claws or defined soles and two or three small toes. Her tail also sports a fuchsia stripe with a black tuft on the end of it. Hydreigon landed on the dock with a little stumble but still manage to stay on her feet.

"Hello everyone," greeted Hydreigon with an elderly voice, while smiling. "My name is Hydreigon."

"My name is Angel." greeted sweetly Hydreigon's left hand.

"And I'm a deadly Devil, HAHAHAHA!" shouted Hydreigon's right hand.

Hydreigon's hands talking have made everyone in shock except for the hosts'.

"What the…?" gasped Purugly in shock. "How the hell did yours hands manage to talk?"

"I honestly do not have any real reason for it." admitted Hydreigon. "All I know is that my hands start talking ever since I had evolved into this; thirty years ago."

"Well it's good to have the oldest competitor in the competition now." remarked Azelf, although he gets a hit in the arm by Mesprit. "Ouch!"

"Don't say that!" hissed Mesprit. "Most women doesn't like having their ages to be revealed!"

"Oh, that's fine dear," said Hydreigon. "I'll just go stand next to the contestants then."

"No, I don't want to!" shouted Hydreigon's Devil hands. "All of them are weird and ugly, and they can all go…"

Hydreigon's Angel Hand slaps the Devil Hand to be quiet.

"Ouch!" moaned Hydreigon's Devil Hand.

"Devil, I don't want you to say that foul word in front of everyone." hissed Hydreigon's Angel Hand.

"Aw shut up, you!" retorted Hydreigon's Devil Hand.

"Oh be quiet, you two! We're here now, and I don't want either of you fuss it up, okay?" hissed Hydreigon as she glares at her talking hands. Her hands didn't talks anymore, so she walks over to the end of the dock with all of the contestants except for Xatu staring at her, strangely.

"Well, she's certainly an interesting woman to have on this show," said Uxie. "But our next contestant is Zebstrika!"

Zebstrika is seen sitting on top of Wailord. Zebstrika is a zebra-like Pokémon, primarily black with various zigzagging stripes and bands on his body and limbs. Zebstrika has a long, pointed mane, with two thunderbolt-like protrusions on top of the head resembling horns. The mane extends down his back, ending in a starburst-like shape to form a tail. Zebstrika jump off of Wailord and landed onto the dock.

"Hey," greeted Zebstrika as he shook Uxie's hand with his hooves. "Thank for picking me to be on your show."

"You're welcome, Zebstrika," nodded Uxie. "It's good to have a coach who managed to lead some of the teams to victory."

Zebstrika nodded and then glances at the contestants at the end of the dock, specifically at some certain Pokémon. His faces then change into a confused look.

"Erm, why half of them are women here?" asked Zebstrika.

"That's because there are thirteen male and thirteen female competing on this show." replied Uxie, frowning.

"Oh," murmured Zebstrika before smirking. "This is gonna be easier than I've thought."

His comment has made all the female to glares and frown at him.

"Err, what THAT supposed to mean?" asked Whimsicott, glaring.

"What I've mean is that since the challenges is going to be hard, you girls won't last long during your time here." replied Zebstrika.

His comment has the women become even angrier but none of them is angrier than Rapidash, since she's an athletes. So she quickly went over to Zebstrika and start shouting at him.

"Have-you-lost-your-mind?" asked Rapidash, glaring. "Women-can-do-just-as-well-as-men-do-I-mean-you-ca n't-just…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" interrupted Zebstrika. "Could you slow down a bit, but I can't be surprise since girls talk nonstop nowadays."

Rapidash just glare hatefully at Zebstrika and then she turn around and swing her back hooves to knock Zebstrika out of the dock and into the water.

"Hey!" snarled Zebstrika as he's floating above the surface. "You can't do that!"

"Well-I-just-did!" retorted Rapidash before she quickly walks back to the contestants.

"I hate that guy already," hissed Mesprit as she glares at the struggling Zebstrika in the water but she then shook it off. "But it's doesn't matter because our next contestant is Octillery!"

Octillery can be seen reading a magazine on top of Wailord. Octillery are red cephalopod Pokémon with turret-like mouths, yellow bumps on her rock-hard heads, and yellow suction cups on each tentacle. She possess eight tentacles, two of which are used for manipulating objects while the other six don't appear to be used as much aside from a stabilizing role. Octillery slowly get off of Wailord and landed onto the dock with a bored look on her face.

"So, this is the place I'm staying, 'cause it's look like crap to me." drawled Octillery as she glances around the camp.

"Yours parents did sign you up for it," said Mesprit with one of her brow raise. "And if you want to get out, you're gonna have to be eliminated from the game to do so."

"Pfft, whatever." scoffed Octillery as she move over to the end of the dock and then she starting to greet the contestants. "Hey, I'm Octillery and it's cool to meet you guys."

"Hey, I'm Gothitelle." greeted Gothitelle as she shook Octillery's tentacle.

"Nice to meet you." smiled Octillery.

"Guys, contestant number twenty; Chandelure have arrived!" introduced Azelf.

Chandelure is seen floating above Wailord. Chandelure is a chandelier-like Pokémon with a striped, round head, as well as round and pupil-less yellow eyes. It has small black spikes atop its head from which a tall purple flame flares. It has a black spike below its head, with curling black lamp-holding structures from below its head keeping purple flames at their tips. Chandelure floated down onto the dock and then greet the hosts.

"Hello, my name is Chandelure and I want to thank you for choosing me to be on yours show." greeted Chandelure. "And I shall go to the end of the dock with the other now."

"Not a problem." smiled Uxie as he watching Chandelure float toward the other contestants before glances at his two hosts' friends. "I think I'm going to like him."

"Make sense, since both of you are brain-smart." said Azelf.

Chandelure float next to Furret and he notice that she has a notepad in her hand.

"Excuse me, but why do you have a notepad in your hands?" asked Chandelure.

"Oh," said Furret who just notice Chandelure before showing her notepad. "I've brought it with me because I want to write something in case if I find anything that could inspire me."

"Really?" smiled Chandelure. "I have you know, I'm also planning on writing my novels as well."

"No way!" smiled Furret. "I'm Furret; it's nice to meet you."

"You too." smiled Chandelure.

"It's nice to see somebody already bonding," smiled Mesprit. "But let's see if our next contestant; Qwilfish will be bonding with someone too!"

Qwilfish suddenly come out of the water and landed on the dock. Qwilfish is a small, round fish Pokémon covered in many sharp spikes. Her spikes are derived from her scales. She has a paddle-shaped tail which is about half of her body length, colored with a bluish line around the perimeter and two markings in the center of the pattern. The top of her body is a bluish color, while her underbelly is a pale cream color. She also has large pink lips. Qwilfish hop over to the hosts to greet them.

"Officer Qwilfish's reporting for duty!" said Qwilfish, smiling as she would've saluted if she got an arm.

"At ease, Qwilfish." chuckled Azelf. "It's awesome to have an underwater cop on this show as long you don't arrest anybody."

"Well as long as nobody's causing any trouble, I won't." said Qwilfish before she notice Zebstrika get out of the water and onto the dock.

"Oh finally!" groaned Zebstrika as he shake off the water from his fur.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Qwilfish as she hops over to him.

"No I'm not, because _she_ kicked me into the water!" snarled Zebstrika as he glares at Rapidash, who glares back.

"Erm, it's there any reason why you did that?" asked Qwilfish as she glances suspiciously at Rapidash, who was about to explain until Gothitelle step forward.

"Rapidash did that because Zebstrika made a sexist comment about how women like us wouldn't last long on this show." explained Gothitelle as she glares at Zebstrika.

"Really?" said Qwilfish as she glances at both Zebstrika and Rapidash, suspiciously. "I got my eyes on you, Zebstrika."

Zebstrika didn't say anything as he walks to the end of the dock in silence with Qwilfish behind him. Zebstrika stand away from the female, while Qwilfish talks to the rest of the contestants.

"Our next contestant is also color yellow just like me; it's Jolteon!" announced Uxie.

Jolteon is seen sitting on top of Wailord. Jolteon is a dog-like Pokémon with a very short tail, surrounded by a fringe of spikes on his rear. He has four slender legs, each with a three-toed foot and a pink paw pad. He has large, pointed ears with black insides. Jolteon is covered in yellow fur, and has a white, spiky collar. He also has dark, fox-like, black eyes. Jolteon leap off of Wailord and then glances at everyone on the dock and widened his eyes at a certain Pokémon for three seconds before went back to normal.

"Hey Jolteon, are you alright?" asked Mesprit as she arched one of her brow at Jolteon.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." said Jolteon. "I'm a little bit shy that's all."

"Okay, could you please go to the end of the dock?" asked Mesprit, pointing at the end of the dock.

"Sure." nodded Jolteon before he walks over to the contestants in silence and then stand next to Vanilluxe.

"Hello, I'm Vanilluxe!" greeted Vanilluxe with smiles. "It's nice to meet you!"

"Thank." murmured Jolteon.

"He's not much of the talker, is he?" asked Azelf, glancing at Mesprit.

"Not really but our contestant number twenty-three; Espeon IS a talker!" said Mesprit.

Espeon is seen sitting on top of Wailord, smiling. Espeon has lilac fur, large ears with dark purple or blue ear insides and long tufts of fur below them, a red gem on her forehead and a pair of pupiless eyes with white irises and purple scleras. Espeon has four slim legs and tiny paws. Her slender tail, which is forked into two at the end, helps her to foresee possible futures. Espeon leap off of Wailord and then walks over to the hosts to greet them.

"Hello, and may Arceus be with you all." greeted Espeon.

"Hello, Espeon." said Uxie. "We don't often have Christian in a reality show, so you're one of the first."

"Thank you and I'm here because I was told by Arceus there are devil somewhere on this island and I'm shall do everything in my power to stop them." declared Espeon.

"Okay, could you please go stand next with the other contestants at the end of the dock?" asked Uxie.

"Very well." nodded Espeon before she walks over to the other contestants and greet them. "Hello, my name is Espeon and I'm one of the followers of the great Arceus."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Vanilluxe!" greeted Vanilluxe.

"Are you gonna do this every time someone has arrived?" asked Bastiodon.

"Yes I am!" smiled Vanilluxe.

"Our next contestant is a SERIOUS hard-core zombie fan; is Marowak!" announced Azelf.

Marowak is seen sitting down on top of Wailord with a bone clubs in his hands. Marowak has a spike located on his tail. On its stomach, Marowak is very light brown in color, as opposed to most of the rest of his body, which is a darker brown. Marowak's head is composed of the skull it once wore as a mask. Marowak's nostrils are located on the nose of the skull. His eyes are brown, and also located on the skull. Marowak jump off of Wailord and walks over to the hosts.

"Hey, guys." greeted Marowak.

"Hey, Marowak," nodded Azelf before showing a mild worries. "Now I know you're a huge zombie fan but you didn't actually bring any weapons with you, did you?"

"Of course not, I've only brought my bone clubs with me." replied Marowak as he patted his bone clubs.

"That's fine as long as you don't hurt anyone with it, no matter how much rating you would bring." said Azelf.

"Don't worry, I won't." assured Marowak before walking to the end of the dock and greet the other contestants. "Hey guys, I'm Marowak and I'm looking forward competing with you guys."

"Erm, what Azelf was saying about you didn't bring weapons with you, you didn't actually OWN one do you?" asked Hydreigon, worrying.

"Well, I actually DO own weapons back home in case the zombie apocalyptic has happen." explained Marowak.

"That's impossible," said Espeon, who give Marowak a strange look. "There's no such thing as zombie and even if there were any, they would be devil instead."

"Hey, you never know, anything can happen in this world." said Marowak, smirking.

Whimsicott smile, while Infernape glance at Marowak with interest after Marowak stop talking and stand next to Gothitelle and Tangrowth.

"Alright, our last female contestant to arrive on this island is Sableye!" announced Uxie.

Sableye is seen standing on top of Wailord, smiling. Sableye are very diminutive hominid-like creatures with dark purple bodies. Her bodies are adapted for cave life as she is flexible enough to fit into small crevices while being tough enough to survive cave-ins. Her most distinguishing features are her gemstone-like eyes, which allow her to see in very little light. She has gemstones on her chests which grow as a result of her crystal and mineral diet. She also has sharp razor teeth, which are designed to crunch up rocks. Sableye jump off of Wailord and landed on the dock as soon as she has arrived and then she immediately start talking quite quickly but not as quickly as Rapidash was talking.

"Hello, my name is Sableye!" greeted Sableye. "I want all of you to know that I work at a company where I find scoop, so I can reported it to the news. So during my time here, I'm going to do everything I can to find out all of yours deepest, darkest and most delicious secrets and expose it to the world. And no matter how well you've tried to hide yours secrets, I will find out about it!"

She finishes talking with her head cock a little to a side and smile with her sharp razor teeth showing. This has made everyone, including the hosts to glances at each other with worries, some more than the other. In silence, Sableye just casually walks over to the contestants and stand next to them, while glancing at everyone with suspicious.

"Okay…." drawled Mesprit as she feel uncomfortable with Sableye before she shook it off and smile. "Next up, our last male and overall contestant for this game is Ninjask!"

She pointed below the dock. Everyone move to the edge of the dock, look under and they can see Ninjask, who is look like he's about to pull off a surprise entrance. Ninjask are small Pokémon that bear great resemblance to a cicada. Ninjask's body is mostly yellow with accentuations of black and grey. There is a solid band of black coloration between his gleaming red eyes. The band pools into a circular pattern on his forehead between the pointed crests on the sides of his heads. The underside of Ninjask's head is grey and segmented, perhaps designed to look like a veil, and most of its carapace is black. Grey-colored, insectoid arms extend from Ninjask's chest, usually with his small, yellow claws turned inward. There is a similar back pair of legs; however these are usually held close to the body in flight and thus inconspicuous. On his back is a notable patch of black coloration with a stretch of yellow, shaped like an upside-down letter Y, voided into it. Ninjask's abdomen is black, but near the tip there is a band of yellow. Ninjask has large, veined wings with triangular red tipping.

"Aw man!" complained Ninjask, who just put away his surprise entrance and float onto the dock. "How do you know I'm under here?"

"We can hear you, Ninjask." replied Mesprit.

"Oh." murmured Ninjask in embarrassed but quickly change into a smile. "Well it's awesome to be on this show, man!"

"I'm glad you're happy with it," smiled Uxie. "And now that everyone is here, please follow us."

**OOO**

Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf led the twenty-six contestants to the center of the camp.

"Well guys, we would like to welcome you all to Total Pokémon Alphabet!" smiled Mesprit. "This is Wawanakwa Island and it will be yours home for the next four weeks. You will have to face many challenges during your time here. Winning teams get to be safe for another day, while the losing team will have to go to the Elimination Ceremony and vote someone out of the game."

"Hold on, you said 'winning TEAMS'," said Yanmega. "Does that mean there're going to be more than two teams?"

"You are correct, Yanmega," nodded Azelf. "There will be three teams this season and the reasons for that so it'll be easier to tell which is which and it's more fun that way."

"You probably all notices the three building behind us." said Uxie as he gestured to the three buildings. "To make sure you all try yours hardest to win the challenge, we've decided to have three different buildings."

Uxie gestured to a large two story building that painted with gold and a gold trophy sign on the door.

"This is the Winner Cabin; the team that came in first place in the challenge will be sleeping there. It has eight bedrooms, four bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room and all the things you'll need to have a wonderful time there."

"I SO want to sleep in that cabin." said Octillery with a blissful voice after hearing about the Winner Cabin.

"You'll gonna have to earn it, Octillery." smirked Mesprit before gesturing to a single story building that was in decent condition and had two doors leading in. It had some windows and a silver trophy above the door.

"That is the Middle Cabin; whoever team came second place will be sleeping there. It's not the most luxurious but it's at least clean and comfortable. There's one side for the guys and one side for the girls; each room has bunk beds, a heater and a bathroom."

"And last and DEFINELTY the least; is the Loser Cabin!" said Azelf as he gesturing to a single story building, had one window and overall, it's crap. "This cabin has no bed, blanket or pillows. You're gonna have to sleep on a cold, smelly floor and I'm not joking about the smelly part because someone has already use it as a bathroom earlier today."

"EW!" "Ugh!" "Are you serious about this?" exclaimed the contestants in disgust except for Xatu and Klinklang.

"I am NOT sleeping in there!" scolded Bastiodon.

"Then it'll give you guys some extra motivation on why you shouldn't be in last place." smirked Azelf.

"Speaking of last place, which teams are we gonna be in?" asked Purugly.

"The answer for that question shall be revealed at the end of the challenge." said Uxie before gesturing to the confessional cabin. "But before we take you to the mess hall, we have a confession cabin. If you have something to say about anything and if you don't want anyone here to hear it, then go ahead and use it."

**OOO**

**Confessional: First confessional of the season!**

**Sableye:** (She glances around the place before facing the camera) So, this is the confessional, huh?(Devious smile and rubbing her hands together) Perfect, this will help me scooping out for juicy secrets!

**Rapidash: **(Glaring at the camera) Zebstrika-think-that-women-wouldn't-last-long-in-t he-game? I'll-prove-him-wrong-by-taking-him-down!

**Klinklang: **(Appear to be scanning the place) BZZT, SCANNING FOR SOURCE HAS BEEN COMPLETED. THIS ROOM REQUIRE POKEMON TO CONFESS, BZZT.

**Whimsicott: **(Smile) So far, the other contestants seem to be cool besides for Zebstrika and Leavanny but I can use my pranking skill to sort them out, I'm gonna like it here!

**Leavanny:** (Cross her arms in annoy) I'm going to hate it here.

**Zebstrika: **(Smirk) This is gonna be easy anyway because there are thirteen girls here, so I've got this in the bag.

**Vanilluxe:** (Smile) Hi honey, hi kids! I'm on Total Pokémon Alphabet right now! Watch your father to win the show but also to have fun!

**OOO**

Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf have led the contestants to the mess hall. There are three long tables, assuming since there's going to be three teams soon. There's also a doorway that lead to the kitchen.

The contestants took their seat and then three waiters walked out of the kitchen dressed as a waiters and waitress respectively. Those three are Simisage, Simisear; the male, while Simipour; the female.

"Hello everyone," greeted Simisage. "I'm Simisage…

"I'm Simisear…" greeted Simisear.

"And I'm Simipour and we'll be serving you foods during yours entire stay here with our chef; Golem." greeted Simipour, cheerfully. "We'll be serving you all with lunches in a minute with variety of food to choose!"

The three monkeys then went back into the kitchen. Moments later, they all come out again but this time with variety of food in their hands. They begin to dish out lunches to the contestants, who start to eat the foods and the respond is positive.

"Mmm! Man these are good!" smiled Yanmega as he eat his Pecha Berry soup.

"I know right?" agreed Gothitelle.

"Well, the food here is definitely better than the food back home." said Druddigon as he eats an apple.

About ten minutes later, Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf float into the mess hall, while a few contestants are continuing to eats.

"Hey guys, did everyone has a nice lunch?" asked Mesprit.

"It's good." smiled Ursaring.

"It's fabulous!" smiled Octillery as she wipes off the food from her lip.

"Well everyone, follow me, Mesprit and Azelf because it's time for your very first challenge." smiled Uxie.

**OOO**

After lunch, the contestants stood in a crowd in front of a finish line that was set up while Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf began to explain the first challenge of the season.

"Ok everyone; are you ready for your first challenge?" asked Azelf.

"Bring it on!" smirked Qwilfish.

"Alright, first of all, since this is day one and we want the viewers to get to know you more, nobody is going home today." explained Azelf.

This has made the contestants to feel relief of not having a chance to be eliminated.

"Now your first challenge is to find a Pokéball." explained Mesprit as she brought out a photo of a Pokéball. "It's simple; just go around the island to look for a Pokéball and once you have found it, come back to the finish line and you'll finish the challenge. Any question?"

"Is-there-a-reward-for-completing-the-challenge-fi rst?" asked Rapidash.

"Is there a penalty for being the last to complete the challenge?" asked Chandelure.

"Nope and nope; since this is the first challenge, we want to go easy on you but keep in mind that the future challenges will be harder than this." said Uxie. "Plus, this will be a good opportunity for you guys to get to know each other more, since I assume you'll be searching for the Pokéballs in teams."

"And before you all start searching for the Pokéball, there's one more thing you need to know." said Azelf. "Like every other reality game shows, there are twists involved and we're gonna have a bunch of them during this game. However, we can confirm that one of them is an Idol Twists, TWELVE idols to be exact."

This has made the contestants widened their eyes in big shock.

**OOO**

**Confessional: Twelve Idols? That's a new record!**

**Ninjask:** (Shock) TWELVE idols?!

**Chandelure: **Twelve idols? This is good because it'll give me a better chance of winning this game.

**OOO**

"Azelf is correct; there are twelve idols for you to find around this island." replied Uxie. "However, unlike any idols twists you may have seen on the other reality game show, when you find an idol, you'll see a description on it that'll explain what the idol does. Also, in a near impossible chance if you have possesses all twelve idols, you would not only be the most powerful player in the game but also the entire reality game shows history."

The contestants are silence as they're still processing the thought about the idols.

"Now, you may go when I say go." said Uxie "…Go!"

The contestants quickly began to team up and head out into the woods as the first challenge of the new season began.

"And so, the first challenge of this season has begun." smiled Uxie. "Which contestant will be the first to find the Pokéball?"

"Which contestants will become friends or enemies?" said Mesprit.

"And which contestants will be in teams? Find out after the break!" announced Azelf.

**OOO**

And that conclude part one of episode one! I've wrote this a lot quicker than I've thought. I thought I'm gonna finish this chapter in late May; I must be getting better at writing quicker.

So what do you think of the contestants? Like them? Hate them? Not sure?

Here are the name of the cast with their ages and stereotypes. I'll be doing this every chapter, so you guys can understand who they are.

**OOO**

Azumarill - 30 - The Slave Wife

Bastiodon - 29 - The Hardheaded Actor

Chandelure - 22 - The Smoking Bisexual Reader

Druddigon - 35 - The Redneck Survivalist

Espeon - 26 - The Christian Fundamentalist

Furret - 21 - The FanFic Writer

Gothitelle - 20 - The Transgender

Hydreigon - 64 - The Granny with two Talking Hands

Infernape - 58 - The War Veteran

Jolteon - 18 - The Normal Guy with a Big Secret

Klinklang - 18 - The Control Robot

Leavanny - 47 - The Strict Teacher

Marowak - 28 - The Zombie Fan

Ninjask - 19 - The Ninja Wannabe

Octillery - 18 - The Apathetic Girl

Purugly - 37 - The Ex-Porn Star

Qwilfish - 31 - The Underwater Cop

Rapidash - 23 - The Fast-able Horse

Sableye - 21 - The Secrets Spiller

Tangrowth - 29 - The Passionate Hairdresser

Ursaring - 31 - The Abusive Husband

Vanilluxe - 34 - Cheerful Optimist Ice Cream Man

Whimsicott - 18 - The Tomboyish Prankster

Xatu - 53 - The Foreseeable Psychic

Yanmega - 30 - The Enthusiast Pilot

Zebstrika - 45 - The Sexist Coach

**OOO**

The next chapter will have the contestants going on a Pokéball hunt, while at the same time, bonding with each other.


	2. EP 1, PT 2, Pokeballs Hunt

**(AN)** I'm here with another chapter from quick update, since I have been working on it for three days straight! I honestly thought I would finish this in early June, I guess I AM getting better at writing the chapter quicker. I also notice four new Pokémon for X and Y has been revealed and they look cool with one of them is a panda, while the other one you can actually ride on. I'm looking forward of seeing new Pokémon soon!

**(Disclaimers) **I do not own Total Drama Series or Pokémon. Also, the alphabet theme is NOT my idea. It's originally created by Frank15, so give credit for that.

* * *

**STARRING:**

Azumarill - 30 - The Slave Wife

Bastiodon - 29 - The Hardheaded Actor

Chandelure - 22 - The Smoking Bisexual Reader

Druddigon - 35 - The Redneck Survivalist

Espeon - 26 - The Christian Fundamentalist

Furret - 21 - The FanFic Writer

Gothitelle - 20 - The Transgender

Hydreigon - 64 - The Granny with two Talking Hands

Infernape - 58 - The War Veteran

Jolteon - 18 - The Normal Guy with a Big Secret

Klinklang - 18 - The Control Robot

Leavanny - 47 - The Strict Teacher

Marowak - 28 - The Zombie Fan

Ninjask - 19 - The Ninja Wannabe

Octillery - 18 - The Apathetic Girl

Purugly - 37 - The Ex-Porn Star

Qwilfish - 31 - The Underwater Cop

Rapidash - 23 - The Fast-able Horse

Sableye - 21 - The Secrets Spiller

Tangrowth - 29 - The Passionate Hairdresser

Ursaring - 31 - The Abusive Husband

Vanilluxe - 34 - Cheerful Optimist Ice Cream Man

Whimsicott - 18 - The Tomboyish Prankster

Xatu - 53 - The Foreseeable Psychic

Yanmega - 30 - The Enthusiast Pilot

Zebstrika - 45 - The Sexist Coach

* * *

**Confessional: It's bonding time!**

**Yanmega:** Infernape and I have similar employment, so we both team up to find the Pokéballs together.

**Rapidash: **Normally-I-would-just-run-around-the-island-to-fin d-the-Pokéball-and-race-back-to-the-finish-line-bu t-since-no-one-will-be-sent-home-and-there's-no-ad vantage/disadvantage-is-happening-I've-decided-to- teams-up-with-Chandelure-and-Furret-to-get-to-know -them-more.

**Druddigon: **I don't need anybody to help me find a Pokéball; I can do that on my own.

* * *

Chandelure, Furret and Rapidash are currently scrolling through the forest to look for the Pokéballs. Rapidash is walking quickly, which make Chandelure and Furret to go into jogging speed.

"Rapidash, slow down!" said Furret. "Nobody is going home today, so you don't have to walk quickly."

"I-know-but-ever-since-I've-evolved-I-have-always- does-things-quickly." explained Rapidash, sadly. "I-don't-know-why-I've-got-this-condition-in-the-f irst-place-but-no-matter-how-hard-I've-tried-I-jus t-can't-stop-going-fast. That's-one-of-the-reasons-why-I-came-to-this-show- so-I-can-use-the-money-to-give-it-to-the-doctor-an d-hopefully-give-me-a-treatment-for-it."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find a way to slow yourselves down someday." said Furret before she glances at Chandelure, who's seemed to be looking for something very carefully. "Chandelure, did you find any Pokéball yet?"

"No, I haven't yet." said Chandelure as he continues to search for the Pokéball but the way he's looking around the area has made Furret to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Are you looking for the idol as well?" asked Furret as she has made Chandelure to glances at her.

"As much as I want to deny it, I couldn't." admitted Chandelure. "Yes, I am also looking for the idols as well. The hosts said there are twelve idols on this island, and I want to make sure one of them is in my possession soon."

"Fair enough," said Furret. "But I still can't believe there are a lot of idols for this season."

"I know," agreed Chandelure. "I do expect the Idol Twist would be happening but I certainly didn't expect to be that amount of them."

"Hey-guys-I've-found-one!" exclaimed Rapidash as she pointed at the Pokéball next to her.

"Nice job, Rapidash!" smiled Furret. "So, who is going to have it?"

"I suggest that Rapidash should have it," suggested Chandelure. "After all, she has found it first."

"Really? Thank-I'll see you-two-at-the-finish-line!" smiled Rapidash as she pick up the Pokéball with her maw and then quickly run straight back to the finish line.

* * *

**Confessional: Horse Ball!**

**Rapidash: **(Smile) It's-nice-that-both-of-them-had-decided-to-let-me- have-it-even-though-I-didn't-know-them-as-much-as- I-planned-to-but-at-least-I-know-I-can-trust-them- now.

* * *

Bastiodon, Xatu and Sableye are also looking for the Pokéball in different area of the forest, well two of them actually.

"Bastiodon, it is true that you've use surgery to make yourselves look younger when in the reality, you're actually fifty years old?" asked Sableye as she got a notebook as she's about to write something.

"No." answered Bastiodon.

"Xatu, since you're a psychic teller and you can predict the past, present and future, do you know what happening during the rest of this show?" asked Sableye.

Xatu stare at her before answering her question.

"The answer is yes; I DO know what is happening for the rest of this show." replied Xatu.

Her answer has made Sableye and Bastiodon to become interest.

"Can you tell me what gonna happen on this island?" asked Sableye again, while smiling.

"Did I win Total Pokémon Alphabet?" asked Bastiodon, smiling. "I know I will but I just want to be sure."

Xatu remain in silence as she stares at Bastiodon and Sableye, who the both of them feel creep out and turn away from her.

"Fine Xatu, be that way." hissed Bastiodon. "But even if you won't tell me what happen, I KNOW I'm going to win. I can feel it."

"Err, Bastiodon?" asked Sableye but Bastiodon isn't listening.

"With my skills from my home life and the idols," continued Bastiodon. "They will be my guide to victory."

"Bastiodon…" said Sableye, sternly.

"And another thing," continued Bastiodon. "When I win the competition, the first thing I'm going to do with the money is…"

"BASTIODON!" screamed Sableye as Bastiodon stop his speech and yelp a bit in frighten.

"What?" asked Bastiodon as he turns around and glares at Sableye.

"Xatu's gone." simply said Sableye as she pointed at the empty space of Xatu used to be. Bastiodon and Sableye exchange look in worried.

* * *

**Confessional: Xatu use Teleport!**

**Bastiodon: **(Worries) Okay, I've only met Xatu for over an hour and she's already starting to freak me out!

* * *

Tangrowth, Whimsicott and Octillery are walking around the clearing as they're having a conversation with each other, while at the same time; looking for the Pokéball.

"And then after me and my friends have put the four large tube into the school," explained Whimsicott, smiling. "We've turned it on and the whole school is filled with melted ice-cream, chocolate, cheese and ketchup!"

Tangrowth and Octillery then laugh hard at Whimsicott's story about her senior prank three weeks ago.

"Yeah, it's a senior prank the school shall never forget." said Whimsicott, sly. "And I mean it because it's going to take _forever_ to clean up everything."

"Oh man, I wish you could've done that at my school," laughed Octillery. "So I don't have to bother to get ready for school at all!"

"I could do that if you want but its take months of planning that prank, so I doubt it." said Whimsicott.

"So I wonder where the Pokéballs now?" asked Tangrowth but his question has been answered when he see two Pokéballs on a branches of a high tree. "Hey, I found it!"

"Great but how the hell are we gonna get that Pokéballs?" asked Octillery as she stare at the Pokéballs on the tree.

"Don't worry, I can just do this!" said Tangrowth before he stretches both of his long arms to grab the Pokéballs and then pull it back down to him. "Ta da!"

"Awesome, but who should take it?" asked Whimsicott.

"Can I have one?" asked Octillery. "'Cause I don't want to walk around this island any longer, I'm tired."

"Sure." nodded Tangrowth before he gives one Pokéball to Octillery. "Here you go."

"Thank," said Octillery. "But who gonna take the last one?"

"Maybe Tangrowth should take it," suggested Whimsicott. "After all, he was the one who found them."

"Nah," declined Tangrowth. "You can have it; I can always find another one, in case the next Pokéball I've seen is also on the tree."

"Okay thank," said Whimsicott as she take the Pokéball. "And good luck of finding another one, Tangrowth."

Whimsicott and Octillery start walking back to the finish line, while Tangrowth continue to look for another Pokéball.

* * *

**Confessional: Can you prank my school, please?**

**Tangrowth:** I am liking Whimsicott and Octillery so far, they sound like cool people to hang out, even though I'm ten years older than them.

**Whimsicott: **If you want to pull off the senior prank me and my friends has done, then make sure you plan on which rooms to place the tube, get as many foods as you can, check what time it is to do it and make sure nobody caught you.

* * *

Infernape and Yanmega are looking for the Pokéballs together in the different area of the clearing. Infernape is looking around on the ground, while Yanmega is looking around in the sky. Infernape exhale smoke from smoking his cigar before spoke to Yanmega.

"Hey!" hollered Infernape as he called out to Yanmega. "Did you find any Pokéball yet?"

"Not yet, man!" said Yanmega as he continues to search for the Pokéball. However, he has been thinking about something, and involve with Infernape, so he flies down to talk to him. "Hey, I need to talk to you about something."

"What that?" asked Infernape.

"Since this is gonna be a long game and if we both manage to be on the same team," suggested Yanmega. "I'm thinking maybe we should form an alliance."

"Alliance?" asked Infernape, even though he knows what alliance is.

"Yeah I mean, since we're both from the military," explained Yanmega. "We're gonna be a huge threat to the other, so if we form an alliance, we can always got each other's back if one of us gets in trouble. What do you say, man?"

Yanmega extend a hand, while Infernape is thinking about the offer he has been given.

* * *

**Confessional: Possible first alliance of the season…**

**Infernape: **(Blow smoke into the air before speaking) Yanmega just offer me to be in an alliance with him, there're pro and con for this situation. Pro; when you're in the same team with yours alliance member, you can gain extra vote by your side and have an easier chance of voting someone you want to leave. However, there are con as well. If we're on a separate teams and the other know we been having an alliance behind their back, we'll be voted out… (Click fingers) just like that. Anyway, I've been thinking about it and I have made my decision about the offer, and I choose…

* * *

"Yeah, I'll take your offer man." smirked Infernape as he shook Yanmega's hand.

"Awesome." smiled Yanmega, pleased to have Infernape in his alliance now. "For here and on, no one should know about this."

"Agree," nodded Infernape.

"Okay, now we need find the Pokéballs and get back to the finish line to complete the challenge." said Yanmega before he flies up to the sky again and start looking around the area. A few minutes later, he flies back down to Infernape again but this time, with a Pokéball. "Hey I found a Pokéball, here you go."

He throws the Pokéball to Infernape, who just caught it and then the latter look at him in confused.

"Erm, don't you want it, Yanmega?" asked Infernape.

"I can find another one easily," said Yanmega. "Just take it to the finish line."

"Alright, good luck." nodded Infernape before he start running back to the finish line, while Yanmega flies off in a different direction.

* * *

**Confessional: The first alliance of the season IS confirmed!**

**Yanmega: **(Smile) This is going great! I've just form an alliance with Infernape, and as long we're gonna be in the same team, I'll be one step closer to win the million dollars, baby.

* * *

Leavanny is currently walking through the forest, while in a foul mood and crossing her arms.

"Stupid, bratty kids for making me come to this stupid show." muttered Leavanny. "When I get back, I'm going to talk to the principal to have these kids to be expelled."

She stops grumbling when she comes across a small robotic Rattata.

"A robotic Rattata?" scoffed Leavanny. "What next, a cartoon characters popping out of nowhere?"

She's somewhat right as seven more robotics Rattata has appears and all of them look like they're about to attack. Leavanny notice this and start walking backward, slowly.

"Ha-ha, you don't need to be hostile, I'm a friendly woman." chuckled Leavanny but the robotics Rattata reveals tiny cannons and starts firing at her, who start running from her life, while screaming. "AHHH!"

* * *

**Confessional: Robotics Rattata Rampage!**

**Leavanny:** (Annoy) Okay, why on earth there are robotics Rattata trying to attack me?!

**Azelf:** (Laughing) Oh yeah, we didn't tell them about that, so the contestants get a little surprise from us! Ha-ha!"

* * *

Zebstrika and Klinklang are strolling through the clearing. Zebstrika are looking through the bushes, while Klinklang appear to be scanning the whole area.

"Err, what the hell are you doing?" asked Zebstrika as he finish searching through the bushes and notice Klinklang's scanning. The latter didn't respond which make Zebstrika to glares and walk toward him and then taps Klinklang with his hooves. "Hey! I said; what the hell are you doing?"

Klinklang seem to finally notice Zebstrika as he turn around to face him, while there's a beep is heard.

"BZZT, THE LOCATION HAS BEEN IDENTIFIED." said Klinklang in robotic voice. "REASON FOR MY ACTION IS TO SCAN THE ENTIRE ISLAND TO UNDERSTAND THE POSSIBLE OUTCOME FOR THIS SEASON, BZZT."

Zebstrika stare at Klinklang in bewildered but then shook it off and start walking again.

"Remind me again why did you join with me?" asked Zebstrika in annoy.

"BZZT, I NEED TO SCAN EACH AND EVERYONE OF THE COMPETITON AND YOU ARE THE FIRST, BZZT." replied Klinklang.

"Well stop doing that, it's creeping me out!" scolded Zebstrika before he notice a group of robotics Rattata and he also notice two Pokéballs on top of them.

"Oh there you are…" smirked Zebstrika before he walk over to them and he's about to pick up one of the Pokéballs until the robotics Rattata start firing at him, sending him back a few feet. "Ow! What the…"

He didn't finish his sentence as robotics Rattata continues firing at him. As it happening, Klinklang beeps a few times before speaking.

"BZZT, TARGET'S APPROACHING. ACTIVATE CHARGE BEAM." said Klinklang as he's charging up his Charge Beam.

SHOOM!

He unleashes the Charge Beam with such power than it normally does. When it's all over, the robotics Rattata are completely obliterate except amazingly, the two Pokéballs. Klinklang float toward it in silence and then pick up one of them.

"THE MAIN OBJECTIVE HAS BEEN COLLECT. THE TARGET DESTROYED." said Klinklang in a non-emotion. "NOW MUST GO BACK TO COMPLETE THE CHALLENGE, BZZT."

Just like that, Klinklang float away from the scene, leaving alone Zebstrika, who is completely in shock with his eyes widen as saucers and his maw wide open.

* * *

**Confessional: Robotics Rattata Rampage Part II and also Klinklang's 'shocking' attack.**

**Zebstrika: **(Shock) That ain't no ordinarily Klinklang…

* * *

Espeon, Marowak and Purugly are also walking in the clearing but the grasses are larger than the other. They are currently in a conversation, while looking for the Pokéballs.

"So, what yours employment back home, Purugly?" asked Marowak.

"I'm currently an exotic dancer," explained Purugly before speaking a sexy voice. "But before that, I used to be a special dancer and perform in films with one or two people."

"Wait a minute, are you saying that you used an ex-porn star?" asked Marowak with his eyes widening a bit.

"That's right." nodded Purugly.

"Pfft, it's make sense," scoffed Espeon. "You would fit perfectly as Lust from the seven deadly sins."

"Oh yeah, then what describe Lust in the seven deadly sin?" asked Purugly as she frown at Espeon.

"Lust is an intense desire or craving. Lust can take many forms such as the lust for knowledge, the lust for sex or the lust for power." explained Espeon. "It can take such mundane forms as the lust for food as distinct from the need for food. Lust is a powerful psychological feeling producing intense wanting for an object, or circumstance fulfilling it."

Marowak and Purugly stare at Espeon in silence until one of them breaking it.

"Okay you're right," admitted Purugly. "That's just perfectly describe me. So, what are you going to do about it now?"

"Well since my mission from Arceus is to get rid of all of devil's work off the island," explained Espeon as she glares at Purugly. "You are now on my list of eliminating people, so we shall be enemies."

"That's fine by me, since I don't give a damn about you." said Purugly before passing around the bushes and then trip. "Ow! What the he-"

Purugly didn't finishes her sentence as she finds out what she has trip of and it reveals to be three Pokéballs sticking out from the ground.

"Hey, you've found it." smiled Marowak. "I'll use Boney to dig it up."

"Boney?" asked Espeon.

"That's the name of my bone clubs." explained Marowak before he use 'Boney' to dig up the Pokéballs and pull it out. "There, I've got it out."

"Great," said Purugly as she take one of the Pokéball. "Now let's go back to the finish line to complete the challenge."

"Right." nodded Marowak, who was tapping the Pokéball up and down with Boney before he grabs it with his hand and start running to the finish line with Purugly and Espeon.

* * *

**Confessional: So if Purugly is Lust, then which contestants are parts of the rest of seven deadly sins?**

**Marowak: **Purugly and Espeon are interesting people but I don't think I want to be friends with them, whether it's happening in the game or during the zombie outbreak.

**Espeon: **As it right now, Purugly is one of the many devils I shall meet on this island, this has only just begun.

**Purugly: **(Smirk) Espeon is right about me being Lust. I'm all in for sex but also for power. I know I can't have Espeon in my alliance and Marowak doesn't look like he trust me but I'm sure once I've seduce him, he'll be crawling for me in no time. This game shall be mine." (Chuckles)

* * *

Rapidash run speedily toward the finish line with the Pokéball in her maw. She crosses the finish line and then removes the Pokéball from her mouth to smile.

"Congratulation for completing the challenge, Rapidash!" congratulated Mesprit.

"Thank!" smiled Rapidash. "As-least-I've-completed-the-challenge-first!"

"Actually Rapidash, you're not; she does." stated Azelf as he pointed at Xatu, who appear to be staring at the sun.

"What? How-long-she-was-here?" asked Rapidash, bewildered.

"She was here for literally two minutes before you've arrive." replied Uxie. "But right now, all you can do is to wait for everyone else to come back here."

"Okay…" sighed Rapidash as she glances at Xatu.

* * *

**Confessional: You just can't come first in everything.**

**Rapidash:** I-just-want-to-let-you-all-know-that-when-I didn't-placed-first-I-wouldn't-be-too-happy-about- it-so-I'm-surprised-that-Xatu-got-here-first-and-I -better-go-a-few-feet-away-from-her-she's-starting -to-creep-me-out.

**Xatu:** (Sitting quietly with her eyes closed as she appear to be in deep thought)

* * *

Ursaring and Azumarill are somewhere deep in the forest to look for the Pokéballs but that's not the only reason why they're here. Ursaring glance around the area in case someone is following them. When he realizes that both of them are alone, he then looks at Azumarill, while glaring.

"Now let's go through with this plan again;" said Ursaring, glaring. "I've brought you here because I don't want you out of my sight and you're gonna help me win the million dollars, am I clear?"

"Y-yes." stammered Azumarill as she feels Ursaring's glare is steaming into her body.

"Also, if you find any idol, you give it to me immediately and there's one more thing I need to tell you." explained Ursaring before he suddenly grabs both of Azumarill's long ears, who yelp in pain at Ursaring's tight grips on her ears and then bring her closer to his face. "If you EVER tell anyone about who I am back home, you WILL regret it and remember, we're all watching your every step, got it?"

Ursaring's threatening growling voice has made Azumarill to become even more terrified.

"Got it?!" roared Ursaring he pulled Azumarill's ears hard, which made the latter to yell in pain.

"Ah, Yes! Yes!" cried Azumarill in pained as her ears were being painfully pulled by her husband.

"Good," nodded Ursaring before he put Azumarill on the floor and let go of her ears. He then glances around the area but he caught something in the corner of his eyes. He turns around to see two Pokéballs on a nest on top of the long tree. Smirking, Ursaring patted Azumarill's back, who was rubbing her ears in pain.

"Hey Azumarill, I got a job for you." smirked Ursaring as he pointed the two Pokéballs. "See that two Pokéballs up there? I want you climb up that tree and get it for us."

Azumarill want to decline it but she knows if she doesn't do it, Ursaring could hurt her again. Reluctantly; Azumarill walk over to the tree and start climbing it. She was struggling at first but she gotten the hang of it and continue climbing up the tree. Few minutes later, she has finally climbed to the top and grabs the Pokéballs from the nest.

"Ursaring, I've got it!" hollered Azumarill but then she suddenly hears something breaking. She immediately realizes what it is but she's too late as the branches she's standing on; has break and she start falling to the ground. "AHHHH!"

Azumarill closed her eyes and prepare for the impact but she didn't feel any pain, so she open her eyes slowly and she can see Ursaring is holding her in his arms.

"Nice job, Azumarill." smirked Ursaring as he put her down to the floor. "I knew you can do it, now let's go back to the camp before it gets dark. And remember to do what I've said in this game."

Azumarill nodded as both of them pick up the Pokéballs and then start walking back to camp with Azumarill look into space with worries.

* * *

**Confessional: Drama Couple!**

**Ursaring:** (Smirking devilishly) It's all according to plan; Azumarill is here to help me win this game, by voting, finding idols and taking out the competition. Sure Azumarill and I are married but she's a slave, she must do whatever I've told her to do and Zebstrika is right about one thing; women wouldn't last long in this game, so this is gonna be an easy gameplay.

**Azumarill:** (Quietly) Okay, I know that Ursaring and I are married but I didn't feel like we were for a long time, I feel like more of his prisoner. I could've just told the other about this but I can't. (Sigh sadly) Regardless, one way or another, I will find the way to expose Ursaring for who he truly is… I hope.

* * *

Druddigon is also walking deep in the forest but in the different area. Having experience in the wood, he's seemed to be tracking something by looking at footprint or smelling the sense of the person who hide the Pokéball.

"Alright, if I was the Pokéball, where was I be?" mused Druddigon as he continue to search through the forest but then he hear twigs snapping. He quickly hides behind the tree and wait for any more sound to be heard but it didn't. So he turns around slowly and he can see one of the robotics Rattata a few feet ahead of him, so he step out from the tree and stare at it. He also notice a Pokéball on the Rattata's back.

"I have a bad idea about this." muttered Druddigon.

He's right as seven more robotics Rattata appears and they all revealed theirs cannon from theirs back. They start firing at Druddigon, who dodge it and start using his Dragon Claw to attack them and get the Pokéball.

* * *

**Confessional: Robotics Rattata Rampage Part III!**

**Druddigon:** (Sigh) This is gonna be a long season.

* * *

Jolteon, Ninjask and Qwilfish are scrolling around between the clearing and the forest. Ninjask is looking for the Pokéballs in the sky, while Qwilfish and Jolteon are in the ground.

"Can you see any Pokéball yet, Qwilfish?" asked Jolteon.

"Not yet." said Qwilfish as she's hopping around the area, which made Jolteon to stare at her in curiously.

"I've got a question to ask you." said Jolteon.

"Ask away, kid." said Qwilfish as she stops hopping to look at Jolteon.

"How come you manage to breathe on land?" asked Jolteon "Doesn't all fish Pokémon only can breathe underwater?"

"Oh no," said Qwilfish, shaking her head. "Fish Pokémon like me can still breathe on land, is just that we don't move much."

"Don't that gonna give you a disadvantage in challenges?" asked Jolteon.

"I am aware of that but I don't let any obstacles to stop me." said Qwilfish. "If I can take down burglars and shooters, I can handle this."

"Well the place here is different than the one back home." remarked Jolteon before he look up and spoke to Ninjask. "Hey Ninjask, did you find the Pokéballs yet?"

"Not yet, man!" said Ninjask as he continue to look for the Pokéballs until he see something ahead of him. "Wait, I think I've found something over there!"

Ninjask pointed the direction to Jolteon and Qwilfish and then all of them head over to that direction. When they get there, all of them has theirs eyes widened.

"Oh crap." murmured Qwilfish as she and the boys stared at the twenty robotics Rattata army in front of the and every single one of them brought out theirs cannon.

"What are we gonna do now?" asked Jolteon as he step backward from the robotics Rattata army.

"Hold on, I can see Pokéballs on theirs back; four of them to be exact." said Ninjask as he pointed at robotics Rattata who hold the Pokéballs. "We have to fight them to get those Pokéballs!"

"He's right," nodded Qwilfish as she's preparing to use Aqua Tail. "It's the only way we can get it."

"And I shall do the job!" smiled Ninjask as he flies speedily toward robotics Rattata army, while preparing to use X-Scissor to strike them.

CLANG!

Ninjask has strike at one of them. However, his facial expression is frozen for a moment before he reeled back both of his hands in pained.

"ARGH!" screamed Ninjask in pained as he flies around, trying to shakes off the pain from his hands. "Dammit that hurt, ARGH!"

As Ninjask continue to flies around in pain, Jolteon and Qwilfish sweat-drop in embarrassed.

"Err, Qwilfish?" asked Jolteon. "Can you please continue what you're doing?"

"My pleasure." nodded Qwilfish before she bounce high into the air and fall back down directly toward the robotics Rattata army with her Aqua Tail at ready. "Aqua Tail!"

She attack the robotics Rattata army with her Aqua Tail and knock out three of them already, however, Jolteon join in and use Thunderbolt to help her take out the rest of them. When it's all over, the entire robotics Rattata army has crumble into pieces except for the Pokéballs.

"Man, that was awesome you two!" smiled Ninjask as he flies next to them with the pain on his arms are gone.

"Thank and its look like those Rattata…"said Qwilfish before she brought out her sunglasses from out of nowhere and put it on. "…Are no longer hunting down cheese."

"YEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed unknown invisible rock lead singer.

"What the hell?!" asked Jolteon as he and Ninjask look around in bewildered. "Where did that come from?!"

"Oh that," smiled Qwilfish as she put away her sunglasses. "That happens every time I've put on my sunglasses and say a one-liner."

"Really?" asked Ninjask, smiling. "That's so cool, can I try it?"

"No." said Qwilfish, glaring. "Only I get to do it."

"Okay, can we grab the Pokéballs and go back to camp now, please?" asked Jolteon.

"I agree with Jolteon but what are we gonna do with the fourth one?" asked Ninjask as he hold Pokéball in each hands.

His question has been answer as Yanmega suddenly appear and grab one of Ninjask's Pokéballs.

"I'll take that, thank you." smiled Yanmega. "And I'll see ya guys back at camp!"

Yanmega flies off and headed back to camp with the rest exchange looks.

"Well, that answers your question, Ninjask, let's go." said Qwilfish as she and the boys are scrolling back to camp.

* * *

**Confessional: Robotics Rattata Rampage Part IV!** **YEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHH!**

**Jolteon: **Okay, Qwilfish and Ninjask seem like a good guys but I need to be careful to make sure I didn't made any fatal move, I just can't.

**Qwilfish:** So far, I haven't seen anybody bad. However, the girls said that Zebstrika had told sexist comments about them, so I've better check to see if they're right.

**Ninjask:** (Tapping his chin in thought) I have to wonder where that "YEAH!" came from.

* * *

Gothitelle, Hydreigon and Vanilluxe are looking around the beach to the Pokéballs. Gothitelle had founded her and she has decided to stick with Hydreigon and Vanilluxe to help them find theirs. However, they haven't found any Pokéballs at the moments.

"I wonder where the Pokéballs are?" asked Hydreigon as she glances around the beach.

"I'm sure we'll fine one soon." said Hydreigon's Angel Hand.

"Nah… that takes way too long!" complained Hydreigon's Devil Hand. "Let's just steal the Pokéball from the other!"

"Relax, we'll find the Pokéball soon, okay?" said Gothitelle.

"She's right, we'll find it." smiled Vanilluxe. "We just need to be patience."

The group are silent for a few minutes until Gothitelle spoke up.

"Hey Hydreigon, how do you react when you realizes your hands could talk?" asked Gothitelle.

"Oh well you see, when it first happened, I thought I was dreaming but then I realizes my hands could really talks and I freak out like crazy." explained Hydreigon as she begin to blush in embarrassed. "So I went to the doctor but he's also freaked out about it as well. He couldn't explain how it happened, nobody knows and I have never known the answer for forty years but I don't care anymore because I've grown fond with my hands."

"Even though one of your hands is a devil?" shunned Gothitelle.

"Yeah but when you've stay with them for a while, the bond would grow." smiled Hydreigon. "I'm perfectly happy with my hands now."

"Not me! I don't love anyone, I don't love you, not ever!" sneered Hydreigon's Devil Hand.

"I love you too," smiled Hydreigon. "And no matter how much you denied it, I know you love me too."

Her Devil Hand didn't talk anymore and then Vanilluxe speak up.

"Hey girls, I've found another Pokéball and its right over there!" smiled Vanilluxe as he pointed in his direction and the women can see a Pokéball is half buried into the sand.

"Hey nice job, Vanilluxe!" smiled Gothitelle as she run over to the Pokéball, pick it up and then run back to the other. "So, who should take this, this time?"

"I suggest you give it to Hydreigon," suggested Vanilluxe. "I can always find another one elsewhere."

"Are you sure?" asked Gothitelle, surprised at Vanilluxe's such niceness. "I mean you're the one who found it in the first place."

"I am absolutely sure." smiled Vanilluxe.

"Aw thank you, dear." smiled Hydreigon as she hugs Vanilluxe despite the Ice/Dragon type disadvantage.

"You're welcome and I suggest you two go back to the camp, while I find the Pokéball on my own but I'll most likely to come across other contestants." said Vanilluxe

"Okay, good luck." said Gothitelle as she and Hydreigon begin to head back to the camp.

"Thank you!" smiled Vanilluxe as he float toward the forest.

* * *

**Confessional: Aw! He gives me a Pokéball too!**

**Vanilluxe:** (Smile) All I want to do during my time here is to makes people happy and has fun!

**Gothitelle:** (Smile) It's nice of Vanilluxe to give the Pokéball to Hydreigon, and since both of them are good people, I like them.

**Hydreigon:** (Smile) He is such a dear for giving me the Pokéball, even though he was the one who found it first.

* * *

Chandelure and Furret have found theirs Pokéballs and now they're going back to the camp, while having a conversation.

"The current stories I'm writing on FanFiction now are 'Total Drama Pokémon Adventure' and 'Pokémon Hunger Games'." explained Furret. "I've managed to finish some of my other stories."

"Oh well done," smiled Chandelure. "Are you going to plan on finishing those two stories?"

"I am but Pokémon Hunger Games has only got three chapters at the moments and I'm planning on having about seventy," explained Furret. "While Total Drama Pokémon Adventure would have about two-hundreds, so it's gonna be a long while before I've finish either of them."

"I wish you good luck on finishing them." said Chandelure.

"Thank!" smiled Furret."

* * *

**Confessional: Both stories Furret mentions are actually the author's real stories, read them!**

**Furret:** I am aware both of my stories would take a long time to be finish, especially with Total Drama Pokémon Adventure. However, no matter how long it will take, I WILL finish the stories, even if it takes me another twenty years or so. (Smile) Have a look and tell me what do you think?

* * *

They were continuing theirs conversation until Vanilluxe suddenly come out from the bushes with a Pokéball.

"Hello guys," smiled Vanilluxe. "I was on my way back to the camp when I saw you two and I'm thinking we should go back together!"

"Sure of course!" said Furret.

"Great!" said Vanilluxe before he pointed the direction of the camp's whereabouts. "I can see the camp right over, let's go!"

Vanilluxe, Furret and Chandelure run back to the camp and cross the finish line.

* * *

**Confessional: Bushes full of Pokéball!**

**Chandelure:** I was going to ask Furret if she want to form an alliance with me but I got interrupted by Vanilluxe, so I'll wait for the right time to ask her.

* * *

Bastiodon, Sableye and Tangrowth, who just join them a few minutes ago and all of them has a Pokéball with them.

"So Tangrowth, how old are you?" asked Sableye.

"I'm twenty-nine years old, "Although my birthday is coming very soon."

"How soon?" asked Sableye.

"Less than a month, why, are you thinking about throwing me a birthday party?" asked Tangrowth, smiling.

"Nah, I'm just asking." shrugged Sableye.

"So how old are YOU?" asked Tangrowth.

"I'm twenty-one and my birthday is December…" said Sableye until she gets interrupted by Bastiodon.

"Hey guys, I can see the camp right over there!" interrupted Bastiodon as he pointed at the camp ahead of him.

"Oh cool, let's go!" said Tangrowth as he and Sableye run to the finish line, with Bastiodon slowly behind them.

"Finally…" muttered Bastiodon.

* * *

**Confessional: December what? It is on Christmas?**

**Bastiodon:** I'm used of hearing people talking at the party but none of them talk as much as those two. They kept going on, and on, and on about theirs life back home and I don't give a damn about it! (Sigh) At least I don't have to put up with either of them now.

* * *

Tangrowth, Sableye and Bastiodon cross the finish line and they can see just about the whole cast are already here.

"Well done for completing the challenge, guys!" nodded Azelf.

"Are we the last to finish it?" asked Sableye.

"No, there is only one more person to go and then we can finish this challenge." stated Uxie.

"Speaking of which, where is Leavanny anyway?" asked Mesprit, glancing around.

Her question has been answer as something has exploded and then everyone can see something in the sky is falling toward them. As they got a closer look, they can recognise the fallen object or _someone._

"Is that Leavanny?" asked Tangrowth.

"AHHH!" screamed Leavanny as she's falling toward the camp and hit the ground hard for the second time today. "OW!"

Most of the cast cringed at Leavanny's painful landing.

"That must be painful." said Gothitelle.

"You think?" hissed Leavanny as she slowly stands up after her painful landing. "I was looking for the Pokéball around the forest when I've come across an army of stupid Rattata robots and they start attacking me! I was running away for an hour and then I have enough and start attacking them in retaliated but they fire and went exploded at me! The next thing I know, I was flying in the air and landed here. By the way, I haven't found your stupid Pokéball and I'm not going back out there again!"

She felt something next to her feet and look down to see a Pokéball right beside her with Xatu stared at her.

"I've saved the Pokéball for you." said Xatu.

"Thank." murmured Leavanny as she picks up the Pokéball and stare at Xatu.

"We were wondering why Xatu got two Pokéballs with her," said Azelf before he shook it off and smile. "But it doesn't matter now because this challenge is over!"

"So what are the Pokéballs for?" asked Marowak.

"Good question Marowak, inside the Pokéball contain a token that will determine which teams you're going to be in and which cabin you'll be sleeping for tonight." explained Uxie. "So you may open your Pokéball now."

The contestants immediately open theirs Pokéball and take out a token. There were three types; gold token, silver token and bronze token but there's also Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf's faces on it and all of them has all three different colours.

The hosts brought out three small brown baskets with three different colours buffs insides.

"Okay, if you have a token with my face on it," explained Uxie. "Then please come over to me and grab the yellow buff from the baskets."

Chandelure, Espeon, Hydreigon, Ninjask, Purugly, Qwilfish, Tangrowth and Vanilluxe walk over to Uxie and pick up a yellow buff.

"You guys are now the official members of Unique Uxie." declared Uxie, smiling. "Now put on your buff please."

The members of the Unique Uxie put the yellow buff on them.

"It's look like we're teammates now!" smiled Vanilluxe at his new team.

"I'm okay with it." shrugged Qwilfish.

"If anybody has me on your token," explained Mesprit. "Then come over to me please."

Bastiodon, Gothitelle, Infernape, Jolteon, Octillery, Sableye, Whimsicott and Yanmega walk over to Mesprit and pick up a pink buff.

"Okay guys, you are now the members of Mysterious Mesprit." declared Mesprit, smiling. "Please put on your buff."

The members of the Mysterious Mesprit put the pink buff on them.

"Hey, we're in the same team, man!" smiled Yanmega as he fist bump with Infernape, who is also pleased to be in the same team with Yanmega.

"Oh, this team is going to be fun." said Sableye as she smile deviously of what kind of secrets she could exposed.

"And finally; whoever has a token with my face on it," explained Azelf. "Come over here and pick up the blue buff."

Azumarill, Druddigon, Klinklang, Leavanny, Marowak, Rapidash, Ursaring and Xatu walk over to Azelf and pick up the blue buff.

"Alright, you guys are officially the members of the Awesome Azelf!" declared Azelf, smiling. "Now put on your buff."

The members of the Awesome Azelf put the blue buff on them.

"Hey Azumarill, you and I are going to stay together in this team." smiled Ursaring as he wrap one of his arms around Azumarill.

"Oh good." said Azumarill with forced smile while in the reality, she's not pleased.

"Wait a minute; I got a white token with a poffin on it!" exclaimed Zebstrika, showing the token.

"So did I, we're not out of the game, are we?" asked Furret, worries.

"No you're not," explained Azelf. "In fact; with the white token you're holding, you two are safe from elimination and won't have to take part in challenges until someone from any of the three teams is voted out and then one of you will replace that person."

The girls groaned in annoy that Zebstrika will not be eliminated anytime soon.

"Now would you two come over here and put the white buff on." said Uxie as he's holding two white buffs.

Furret and Zebstrika walk over to Uxie, take the buff and then put it on as both of them are pleased to be immune from eliminations for now.

"Okay, now that the teams are revealed, I shall explain which cabin you'll be sleeping for tonight." declared Mesprit as she's a bit disappointed that Zebstrika is immune. "Whoever has a gold token, please stand in front of the Winner Cabin."

Druddigon, Gothitelle, Hydreigon, Gothitelle, Ninjask, Octillery, Rapidash and Ursaring walk over in front of the Winner Cabin.

"Those who has a silver token, go stand in front of the Middle Cabin." explained Azelf.

Azumarill, Chandelure, Espeon, Jolteon, Klinklang, Qwilfish, Sableye and Yanmega walk over in front of the Middle Cabin.

"And for the rest of you; I'm sorry to say it but you'll be sleeping in the Loser Cabin tonight." said Uxie apologetically. "Including Furret and Zebstrika."

"What?" exclaimed Bastiodon, angrily. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm sure it's not that bad." shrugged Marowak.

Bastiodon, Furret, Leavanny, Marowak, Purugly, Tangrowth, Vanilluxe, Whimsicott, Xatu and Zebstrika walk over in front of the Loser Cabin.

"Okay, now that the teams and the sleeping arrangements have been revealed, it's dinnertime so enjoy." smiled Mesprit.

* * *

**Confessional: Presenting this story's teams!**

**Bastiodon:** (Annoy) Oh great, not only I'm on the same team with Sableye but I'm also sleeping in the smelly Loser Cabin! This is NOT how I've picture this at all!

**Sableye:** (Looking at her notebook) Okay, so far I haven't find anything worth gold but I'm sure I'll find out soon. After all, reality show always reveals juicy secrets. (Smile deviously)

**Octillery:** (Smile) Winner Cabin, I'm home!

* * *

Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf stood on the Dock of Shame as the night started to begin.

"And that's the end of the first day of the competition. We have winners, we have losers and we have people who are neither." smiled Azelf.

"But that could change tomorrow as the first teams challenge will be happening." smiled Mesprit.

"And with that said it's time for the outro questions." said Uxie. "How far the contestants will get during the game?"

"Who will become friends or enemies?" said Mesprit.

"And will anyone find any idols on this island?" said Azelf.

"Find out next time on Total!" said Uxie.

"Pokémon!" exclaimed Mesprit.

"Alphabet!" exclaimed Azelf.

* * *

**Winner Cabin: **Druddigon, Gothitelle, Hydreigon, Infernape, Ninjask, Octillery, Rapidash and Ursaring.

**Middle Cabin**:Azumarill, Chandelure, Espeon, Jolteon, Klinklang, Qwilfish, Sableye and Yanmega.

**Loser Cabin: **Bastiodon, Furret, Leavanny, Marowak, Purugly, Tangrowth, Vanilluxe, Whimsicott, Xatu and Zebstrika.

* * *

**Unique Uxie: **Chandelure, Espeon, Hydreigon, Ninjask, Purugly, Qwilfish, Tangrowth and Vanilluxe.

**Mysterious Mesprit: **Bastiodon, Gothitelle, Infernape, Jolteon, Octillery, Sableye, Whimsicott and Yanmega.

**Awesome Azelf: **Azumarill, Druddigon, Klinklang, Leavanny, Marowak, Rapidash, Ursaring and Xatu.

**Non-Team: **Furret and Zebstrika.

* * *

And that the end of episode one of Total Pokémon Alphabet! If you're wondering how long the story is gonna be, then I can confirm there will be 26 episodes; normal length as Total Drama seasons.

I'll be doing Author's Note like this at every end of the episodes.

So what do you guys think of the story and the characters? Do you love them, hate them, or don't know them?

As for the Idols Twist, the hosts are right; there are TWELVE idols on the island and I can confirm that one of them is an Immunity Idol. After all, you can't have Idols Twist without Immunity Idols.

About the part where Qwilfish put on a sunglasses, spoke a one-liner and "YEAH!"? That was from CSI, although I have NEVER seen it. I saw these running joke reference from an episode of JONAS and comics from Pokémon Nuzlocke in deviantART. I thought it would fit her perfectly, since she's an underwater cop.

I won't be posting up another chapter soon, since I need to plan this story more, so I can write it well.

Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf: Read and review, everyone!

Azelf: Or I won't get famous! (Mesprit hit him in the arms again) OW!


	3. EP 2, PT 1, First Night

**(AN)** Hello, I'm back with part one of this episode! Now there's something you should know, I have a poll on my profile that would let you choose up to FOUR people do you want to win TPA. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**(Disclaimers)** I do not own Total Drama Series or Pokémon. Also, the alphabet theme is NOT my idea. It's originally created by Frank15, so give credit for that.

* * *

Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf are on the dock as it was late at night on Wawanakwa Island.

"Last time on Total Pokémon Alphabet," smiled Uxie. "The competition begins as twenty-six contestants have arrived to Wawanakwa Island."

"There are friendships like Chandelure and Furret, while there are conflicts like Zebstrika and the ladies were formed." said Mesprit, hissing at the name Zebstrika.

"We've explained the rules of the game, introduced the kitchen staffs and then we had begun the first challenge." said Azelf. "And that challenge is a hunt for the Pokéball!"

"However, before we start the challenge," stated Uxie. "We explained to the cast that there are twelve idols on this island."

"That'll keep the cast on their feet during their time here." nodded Mesprit.

"And rise up the rating!" smiled Azelf as he rubs his hands in gleefully before facing the camera again. "Anyway, as the challenge goes on; Yanmega and Infernape have formed the first alliance of this game. I can't wait to see how it will turn out!"

"We'll see." said Mesprit. "During the challenges, some of the contestants had come across groups of robotic Rattata. Luckily, nobody got hurt from them... except maybe Leavanny though."

"In the end, everyone has completed the challenge and the teams were revealed, along with the sleeping arrangement for tonight." said Uxie.

"Some of them were happy with the sleeping arrangements and the teams they were in, while the other were _pissed_." said Azelf.

"Well, I'm sure those guys will get over it." shrugged Mesprit. "Now, the following question is this; how will the contestants' interaction with each other during their first night?"

"Who will win the first challenge as the teams?" said Azelf.

"And who will be the first contestant to be eliminated?" announced Uxie. "Find out right now on Total!"

"Pokémon!" exclaimed Mesprit.

"Alphabet!" exclaimed Azelf.

* * *

(Theme song; I wanna be Famous)

* * *

**STARRING:**

Azumarill - 30 - The Slave Wife

Bastiodon - 29 - The Hardheaded Actor

Chandelure - 22 - The Smoking Bisexual Reader

Druddigon - 35 - The Redneck Survivalist

Espeon - 26 - The Christian Fundamentalist

Furret - 21 - The FanFic Writer

Gothitelle - 20 - The Transgender

Hydreigon - 64 - The Granny with two Talking Hands

Infernape - 58 - The War Veteran

Jolteon - 18 - The Normal Guy with a Big Secret

Klinklang - 18 - The Control Robot

Leavanny - 47 - The Strict Teacher

Marowak - 28 - The Zombie Fan

Ninjask - 19 - The Ninja Wannabe

Octillery - 18 - The Apathetic Girl

Purugly - 37 - The Ex-Porn Star

Qwilfish - 31 - The Underwater Cop

Rapidash - 23 - The Fast-able Horse

Sableye - 21 - The Secrets Spiller

Tangrowth - 29 - The Passionate Hairdresser

Ursaring - 31 - The Abusive Husband

Vanilluxe - 34 - Cheerful Optimist Ice Cream Man

Whimsicott - 18 - The Tomboyish Prankster

Xatu - 53 - The Foreseeable Psychic

Yanmega - 30 - The Enthusiast Pilot

Zebstrika - 45 - The Sexist Coach

* * *

**(Winner Cabin)**

* * *

Druddigon, Gothitelle, Hydreigon, Infernape, Ninjask, Octillery, Rapidash and Ursaring are looking around in the foyer. The place is roomy and luxurious as the living room has two long couches, three love seats, an plasma screen TV, an pool table and an fireplace. The walls are even colored gold as they represent for first place. There are two bathrooms in downstairs, while there are two more upstairs. All of the bathrooms have a toilet, a sink, three cupboards, a large bathtub, a shower room and the walls are tiles and the color is white. The kitchen has an oven, six cupboards, a fridge, a freezer, an island desk and like the bathrooms, the walls are colored white. There are eight large bedrooms on the second floor. There a bed that's large enough for two people to sleep in. There's also a drawer, a wardrobe, a balcony and like the living room, the walls are colored gold. Outside, there's a large hot tub for eight people to fit in.

"Wow!" exclaimed Octillery, happily. "This place is AH-MAZ-ING!"

"I know right?" nodded Ninjask as he's looking around the living room and then smile when he sees the plasma screen TV. "No way, a plasma screen TV!"

"What?!" exclaimed Octillery as she quickly look at the plasma screen TV and squirm over to the TV and hug it. "I love this TV!"

"It's that how much she loves the TV," said Ursaring as he looks at the hot tub in the outdoor. "Then I wonder how she'll react when she find out there's a hot tub outside?"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Octillery as she overheard what Ursaring said, let go of the TV and then quickly squirm over to Ursaring, where she witness the hot tub. She grasped her face in happiness and then she suddenly run over to the hot tub and shouting "WOO-HOO!" as she jumps inside of it, making the water splashing everywhere. She then pops her head out of the water with a huge smile on her face. "OH YEAH, I'M TOTALLY NEVER LEAVING THIS PLACE!"

* * *

**Confessional: I wanna leave this place, so I can go join her in the hot tub.**

**Gothitelle:** (Giggling) As soon as Octillery went into the Winner Cabin; she was everywhere. She was hugging the TV, hanging around in the hot tub and you should've seen it when she find out about the beer.

* * *

"I've gotta say, this place is a lot better than the one I lived in with my folks back home." admitted Druddigon as he glances around the place.

"While it is a lovely place," said Hydreigon as she glances around the living room. "However, there are no places that can be wonderful like home."

"I agree, Hydreigon." nodded Hydreigon's Angel Hand.

"Well I don't." scoffed Hydreigon's Devil Hand. "This place is way better than our crappy home!"

"Oh don't bad mouth about our home, Devil!" hissed Hydreigon's Angel Hand.

"Screw you, bitch!" retorted Hydreigon's Devil Hand.

"Well, I'm glad we both get to sleep here for tonight but I feel bad for Vanilluxe because he's the one who help us find our Pokéballs in the first place." said Gothitelle, feeling a bit guilty about Vanilluxe. "And now he's sleeping in the Loser Cabin."

"I know," said Hydreigon as she patted Gothitelle in the back. "But don't worry dear; I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Hey guys!"

Gothitelle and Hydreigon turns to look at Infernape, who just brought out a six pack of beers from the fridge in the kitchen.

"It's look like the hosts has given us a little welcome gifts." smirked Infernape as he grab one of the beer from the pack and then start drinking it.

"Oh cool, I'll have some of that." smiled Ursaring as he walks over to Infernape with Druddigon behind him.

"Yeah me too." nodded Druddigon as he grab one of the beer and start drinking it as well, along with Ursaring. He then looks at the women, except Octillery who is still in the hot tub, and Ninjask. "Do you guys want to join in?"

"No-thank," declined Rapidash. "I-need-to-get-up-early-tomorrow-to-get-ready-for- the-challenge. After-all-we-are-in-a-competition-you-know. Goodnight!"

She then quickly walks up the stairs and enter one of the bedroom; a moment later the sound of a lock clicking was heard which signified that Rapidash had locked the door.

"Yeah, I'm going to bed too," said Ninjask. "My Dad and my Grandpa would want me to, to get ready for the challenge tomorrow, so night, guys!"

Ninjask flies to the second floor and enter one of the bedrooms as well, while at the same time; Octillery come out of the hot tub to join the guys in a little beer party.

"I'm going to bed as well, dear." said Hydreigon as she begins to start flying up to the second floor. "I need to get to sleep."

"I'm not," said Octillery as she walks over to guys and grab two bottles of beers. "I'm ready to party all night long!"

Octillery begin to chug down one of the beers.

"Hey, I wanna join in too!" shouted Hydreigon's Devil Hand as Hydreigon made it to the second floor and then slap her with her other hand. "Ow!"

"Goodnight, Gothitelle." smiled Hydreigon as she went into one of the bedrooms.

"Night, Hydreigon!" said Gothitelle before she glances at Infernape, Ursaring, Druddigon and Octillery in the kitchen. "Guys, don't stay up too late and drink too much, we have a challenge tomorrow."

"Don't worry, sweetheart," smirked Druddigon, being sarcastically as he chug down another beer. "We'll make sure we get to bed before curfew."

"Sure you will," drawled Gothitelle as she rolls her eyes and start walking up the stairs. "Goodnight."

* * *

**Confessional: Beer Party is awesome if you like being drunk and wake up with a hangover!**

**Ursaring:** I went to bed after finish drinking one beer. I would love to drink some more but I don't want to lose my concentration and have the other to possibly find out who I really am. (Smirk in amusement) Although, Octillery drank like three or four bottle of beers and then, she went outside being dizzy and started singing very badly; all the way to the confessional room. (Laugh) Classic!

**Octillery:** (Singing very badly, while being drunk) O-a-OH! I'M alIVE, ALive, ALIVE! OH-O… (She suddenly stops singing and then passes out and begin to snore)

**Hydreigon:** (Smile) Ah, I was like them when I was younger; being all wild and crazy at the parties with my friends.

**Hydreigon's Devil Hand:** (Smile) Yeah that was a good time!

**Hydreigon's Angel Hand:** (Shock) Wow, you've actually agreed with Hydreigon for the first time in a while.

**Hydreigon's Devil Hand:** (Frown) Oh shut up.

**Hydreigon:** Well, I better go take Octillery to her room now. (She left the confessional, pick up Octillery and then flies back inside the Winner Cabin)

* * *

**(Middle Cabin)**

* * *

Chandelure, Jolteon and Yanmega are sitting on the bunks beds, while Klinklang appear to be scanning the room. The room they are in; is a decent size of the normal summer cabins in the summer camp. The walls are colored silver that represent second place, with a heater in the corner near the entrance and two bunks beds with one on the left side, while the other on the right. The bathroom is similar to the one in the Winner Cabin except the room is smaller and there is only one cupboard, and a medium sized bathtub with a shower rod above it.

Jolteon is sitting on the left bunk bed with Chandelure sitting on the top bunk, while Yanmega is sitting on the top right bunk bed.

"Wow, I cannot believe we are actually here." said Chandelure. "I have always wanted to compete in this type of reality show, and now here I am."

"Well I'm glad you're happy to be here," smiled Yanmega but he then smirk. "But don't get too comfortable, I'm here to win the million dollars for me to take home."

Klinklang stop scanning the room and then float toward Yanmega and start scanning him, much to the latter's surprise.

"BZZT, WHAT IS YOURS MAIN OBJECTIVE IF YOU HAVE WON THE MONEY, BZZT?" asked Klinklang as he's scanning Yanmega.

"I've came here because I want to use the money to pay for me and Vespiquen's wedding and the honeymoon as well." replied Yanmega as Klinklang has stop scanning him right after he has finish talking.

"BZZT, IDENTIFYING YANMEGA HAS BEEN COMPLETED." said Klinklang in a non-emotion as he stared at Yanmega and there are a few machine-like beeping from him. "YOU ARE IN THE AIR FORCE AND THEREFORE, YOU MUST BE ELIMINATED FROM THE COMPETITION VERY SOON, BZZT."

This has made the rest of guys stared at Klinklang in silence before Jolteon has spoken up.

"Why are you scanning us and the places, Klinklang?" asked Jolteon, raising a brow as Klinklang begin to scan Chandelure.

"BZZT, REASON FOR MY ACTION IS TO SCAN THE ENTIRE ISLAND AND THE CONTESTANTS TO UNDERSTAND THE POSSIBLE OUTCOME FOR THIS SEASON, BZZT." replied Klinklang as he stop scanning Chandelure, make a few machine-like beeping and then start scanning Jolteon, who isn't happy with it.

"Hey, knock it off!" growled Jolteon as he use one of his paw to cover his face from Klinklang's scanning beam and then pull the bed sheet on top of him. However, Klinklang is still scanning him, much to Jolteon's annoy as he can still hear Klinklang's scanning sound. "Quit it, Klinklang!"

"BZZT, I MUST DO THIS IN ORDER TO HELP ME SUCCEED MY MISSION, BZZT." said Klinklang as he's continues scanning the sheet-covered Jolteon.

"Well, stop doing that!" growled Jolteon as he's blocking Klinklang's scanning sound by pressing the pillow onto his ears.

While this is happening, Chandelure and Yanmega glance at each other.

"At least we're not in the same team with Klinklang." said Chandelure.

"Yeah," nodded Yanmega.

* * *

**Confessional: SCANNING FOR INFORMATION!**

**Jolteon:** (Annoy) I'm not happy that Klinklang was scanning me earlier, whatever information I have is none of his business.

**Klinklang:** BZZT, SCANNING FOR TEAMMATES FROM AWESOME AZELF, ZEBSTRIKA, YANMEGA, CHANDELURE and JOLTEON HAS BEEN COMPLETED SO FAR. HOWEVER, I STILL HAVE MUST TO DO BEFORE I CAN SUCCEED MY MISSION, BZZT.

* * *

Espeon is sitting on the top bunk bed on the left side with Qwilfish below her, while Sableye is sitting on the top bunk bed on the right side with Azumarill below her.

"So, what do you guys think of today; aka, the first day of Total Pokémon Alphabet?" asked Sableye with a notebook and a pen in her hands.

"It was a good day, I get to meet you guys and I've managed to take out some of that robotic Rattata." replied Qwilfish, smile proudly. "I have taken down seven of them, I think."

"Cool." nodded Sableye as she writing down what Qwilfish was just saying before turning over to Espeon. "Espeon, what do you think of today?"

"I think today was an interesting day, and I have already found one of the devil's minion." replied Espeon.

"Really?" asked Sableye, widening her eyes and then she climb on the wall and landed on Espeon's bed, much to the latter's surprise. "Who is it?"

"Purugly." simply said Espeon.

"Isn't she that cat who seem to be a flirty type?" asked Qwilfish.

"Yes, she is definitely a flirty type." said Espeon, a bit disgusted of talking about Purugly. "In fact; she'd told me that she used to be an ex-porn star."

"An ex-porn star?" replied Sableye before she writes it down on her notebook, while smiling. "That's a juicy secret to be reported!"

"It's doesn't really matter, Sableye because she doesn't care whether anybody know about it or not." said Espeon. "However, now that I know she is one of them, I'm going to make sure she gets eliminated from this show, along with the rest of the devil's work to have this island fill with nothing but goodness from Arceus."

"Fascinating…" smiled Sableye as she writes down what Espeon has just said and then jump off the bed and run to Azumarill, who is currently lying on the bed. "So Azumarill, how are you during your day here?"

"Eep!" yelped Azumarill before she has calm down a bit and face Sableye. "Erm… I'm o-okay, and the island is seemed n-nice so far…"

"Really…?" questioned Sableye warily as she's immediately suspicious of Azumarill's stammer, so she move her face closer to Azumarill and narrow her eyes. "Are you sure there is nothing really worth something for me to tell the world knows about this island or maybe _you_, Azumarill?"

"Erm, well… I, k-kinda maybe, err…" stammered Azumarill as she's struggling to talk. She wants to tell Sableye about her life back home but she knows that they will be watching her, so she can't explain it. Luckily, someone put a stop to this conversation.

"Sableye, if Azumarill doesn't want to speak, don't force her to." said Qwilfish, sternly. "After all, Ursaring did say that Azumarill is shy, so give her some space."

"Fine," muttered Sableye before she pointed her eyes with two of her fingers and then pointing it at Azumarill's. "But I got my eyes on you."

She climb to her bed and writes down something on her notebook as usual.

"I'm going to bed now, night." murmured Azumarill before she pulls the sheet over her and went to sleep with Qwilfish and Espeon glances at each other.

* * *

**Confessional: I wonder what kind of secret the contestants will have during this game.**

**Espeon:** I wonder if I can ask Sableye to find out which contestants here is the work of the devil.

**Qwilfish:** I just hope that Sableye will give Azumarill some space before she starts asking question.

**Sableye:** (She writes down Azumarill's name on her notebook) Azumarill is obviously hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is and then tell everyone about it.

**Azumarill:** I want to tell Sableye about my home life with Ursaring but as I've said earlier today; I can't because they would be watching this.

* * *

Bastiodon, Furret, Leavanny, Marowak, Purugly, Tangrowth, Vanilluxe, Whimsicott, Xatu and Zebstrika are either sitting or standing in the Loser Cabin. The cabin has lived up to it name as the room is quite small and it barely have enough room for all ten loser contestants. The walls are colored bronze-blackish but couldn't really tell since the cabin only has one light and it's on the ceiling. There is absolutely nothing except for a window on the left side of the room and it smell like someone DID go to the bathroom in here.

"Oh!" groaned Leavanny as she glances around the room. "This place is disgusting!"

"I know… this place is already bad enough and we don't want you to make it even more crap than it was." said Whimsicott.

"Hey, watch it missy!" hissed Leavanny as she glared at Whimsicott. "If you were in my class, I would've given you detention right now."

"Wait a minute, you're a teacher?" asked Whimsicott in bewildered. "You don't look like the type of person for that job."

"I've only gotten the job because I need some money to pay for my home." replied Leavanny.

"Yeah, a retirement home!" remarked Whimsicott, smirking.

Bastiodon, Purugly and Tangrowth snorted in laughter, while Leavanny glared hatefully at Whimsicott even more.

"Listen you little brat…" growled Leavanny but she was interrupted by Marowak.

"Hey, knock it off!" said Marowak, sternly as he has step in between Leavanny and Whimsicott. "The last thing we need right now is to have an argument in this room, and this room is already bad enough."

"Yeah, argument never solved the problem." said Vanilluxe, sad but then quickly change into a usual smile. "But on the bright side, we can spend our time here as an opportunity to get to know each other more."

"Yeah!" nodded Tangrowth. "For example; I'm Tangrowth, and I'm a hairdressers for 'Hairy Grassy' in Kanto."

"Well I'm Furret, I'm a student at university at the moment but I'm hoping to be a successful writer someday." introduced Ferret as she's lying against the wall with a notebook in her hands.

"I don't need introduction since you all know who I am from some of my movies." smugly Bastiodon before his face turn into disgust because of the room. "I do not deserve to be sleeping here. However, this could be my chance to adapt with this, in case if I have to do a scene like this."

"I think this so called 'Loser Cabin' is a compelling idea because it would give us motivation to attempt to win the challenge with all of our strength and wisdom we have to offer." said Xatu, who is standing at one corner of the room.

"She's right," nodded Purugly as she's sitting near one of the walls, next to Tangrowth. "I've only been in here for about five minutes, and I'm already determining to make sure my team doesn't come in last tomorrow."

"If you can avoid coming back here tomorrow." said Zebstrika as he's sitting at a different corner of the room, while the girls are being the furthest away from him.

"Well joke on you Zebstrika, 'cause as long you have that immunity around, you have to keep sleeping in here until one team has pick you." scolded Furret as she glare at Zebstrika before looking at her own white immunity buff on her waist. "I know I have to sleep in here as well. Man, this immunity is a double bladed sword."

"I know, but I'll be the first out of the two of us because they need my muscle." said Zebstrika, smile in smug before he changes his face into disgust as he smells something foul. "What the hell is that awful smell?"

"I think you have found the bathroom." smiled Purugly in amusement as she pointed Zebstrika the 'bathroom' below him.

"Oh gross!" groaned Zebstrika as he scramble away from the 'bathroom'. This has made everyone except Vanilluxe and Xatu to laugh at his misfortune.

"Guys that is not funny." said Vanilluxe, not smiling.

"Hey at least he has found the bathroom." chuckled Whimsicott.

"Still, it isn't nice though." said Vanilluxe.

"Yeah well, I'm gonna try to get some sleep now, goodnight!" said Whimsicott before she lie down on the floor and attempt to fall asleep.

"Could somebody open the window, please?" asked Bastiodon. "The smell is becoming unbearable."

"I got it." said Tangrowth as he stretches one of his long arms to open the only window but when he tries to open it, the window has broken and it landed outside the building with a shattering sound were heard.

"Perfect." drawled Leavanny.

* * *

**Confessional: Do we need a new window for the Loser Cabin?**

**Tangrowth:** (Look at the camera, sheepishly) Sorry about the window!

**Marowak: **(Shrug) Well, at least the smell has gotten better.

**Zebstrika**: (Annoy) I can't believe I was sitting on the 'bathroom', and now I smell like shit!

**Whimsicott: **If my team come in last at the challenge, I'm sleeping outside!

**Xatu:** I confess that the Loser Cabin IS disgusting but like I said; it shall motivate all of us with all of our might, and some of them shall discover their inner strength they never thought they would have.

* * *

The next morning, the contestants are sitting in the Mess Hall, eating their breakfast. All three teams sit at the tables with the Unique Uxie and Furret on the left, Mysterious Mesprit and Zebstrika in the middle, while the Awesome Azelf on the right.

At the Mysterious Mesprit's table; Infernape, Yanmega and Jolteon are wide awake, while Bastiodon, Whimsicott and Zebstrika has bags under their eyes.

"Man, you guys look mess up." said Yanmega in shock.

"Tell me about it, there were barely any room for all ten of us last night and we hardly get any sleep because SOMEONE was snoring all night, so we've kept waking him up for that!" yawned Whimsicott as she pointed at Bastiodon in annoyed.

"Well excuse me if I have been bothering you all," grunted Bastiodon as he glares at Whimsicott. "None of that would've happened if I've got my own room!"

"You can get your own room in the Champion Cabin when we win the challenge today." said Infernape as he eat a burnt toast, he like burnt food.

"Speaking of the Champion Cabin, where are Gothitelle and Octillery?" asked Whimsicott. She is right, both Gothitelle and Octillery are not at the table with their team.

"Gothitelle is currently trying to get Octillery out of the Champion Cabin," replied Infernape. "However, that octopus girl does NOT want to leave that place."

* * *

Infernape is right as we see Gothitelle is outside; trying to pulls Octillery out of the Champion Cabin. However, she didn't make much progress since Octillery's suction cups were attached deeply onto the doorway, sealing herself from being removed from the Champion Cabin by Gothitelle.

"C'mon, Octillery," said Gothitelle as she continued to attempt to pull Octillery from the doorway. "We need to get to the Mess Hall to have our breakfast!"

"NO!" cried Octillery as she continued to grip onto the doorway. "You can't make me; I don't want to leave this beautiful cabin!"

"Octillery, we can come back here when we win the challenge!" said Gothitelle.

"You and the other will do that, while I shall stay here!" said Octillery before she started to groan in pain due to the alcohol. "Oh, my head hurt!"

"I told you not to drink too much, Octillery, and look what happened." said Gothitelle before she pulls again, with her psychic power this time to finally manage to removed Octillery from the Champion Cabin.

"Alright fine," muttered Octillery as she rubs her head in pain. "Let's go to the stupid Mess Hall anyway."

She and Gothitelle then walk to the Mess Hall.

* * *

**Confessional: The author has never drunk an alcohol before and probably never will.**

**Gothitelle:** Remember everyone; that was drinking too much alcohol can do to you.

**Octillery:** (Rubbing her head in pain due to the alcohol) Oh… I don't care if my head hurt, that beer last night was awesome!

* * *

While Gothitelle and Octillery have arrived at the Mess Hall to get some breakfast, the Awesome Azelf is talking about how they've slept last night.

"So, how do you guys sleep last night?" asked Marowak, who also has bag under his eyes.

"We've-slept-great!" smiled Rapidash as she quickly eating an apple. "The-Champion-Cabin-is-more-like-a-mansion-than-a cabin-and-the-bed-is-soft-enough-for-us-to-fell-as leep-quickly."

"Good for you, because we've slept like crap!" hissed Leavanny with sarcastic. "Our 'bed' in the Loser Cabin is a stone, cold floor with a smell of piss."

"Ew." mumbled Azumarill.

"Yeah, it is." muttered Leavanny as she ate an apple.

"ACHOO!"

The Awesome Azelf except for Xatu and Klinklang widened their eyes in surprise and then look under the table to see Sableye with her pen and notebook.

"Heh-heh, hi." smiled Sableye, sheepishly.

"What the hell are you doing under this table?" asked Druddigon, narrow his eyes.

"I was trying to figure out what are you guys up to." replied Sableye.

"We were only talking about how we've slept last night." said Ursaring as he stared at her, strangely.

"Are you sure?" questioned Sableye warily as she stared at the Awesome Azelf in suspicious, while still under the table. "'Cause all I know, you guys could be sharing secret with each other or plotting some strategy against the other teams, and you all know that I would expose that to everyone else here."

"Well, here's one of our secret;" smirked Druddigon. "We were talking about how far we can throw a small Pokémon like you across this room."

"Err, what?" asked Sableye, raise one of her brow before Druddigon suddenly grab her, pulling her out from the table and then move his arm back like a quarterback is about to throw the ball in the football match.

"Go long!" exclaimed Druddigon before he throw Sableye across the room with the latter screaming all the way until she has landed onto the Unique Uxie's table, messing Ninjask's breakfast.

"Hey, that's my Oran Berry soup you've landed on!" shouted Ninjask.

Smirking, Druddigon brushes his hands before he went back into his eating his breakfast until he has notice that Xatu's frowning at him.

"Druddigon, it is really necessary for doing that idiotic move?" asked Xatu.

"Hey, she was spying on us, I have to do something!" said Druddigon, putting his hands up in defence.

In silence, Xatu just stare at Druddigon for a few seconds before she went back into drinking her tea with Druddigon stare at her back.

* * *

**Confessional: Go long, because Football is USA's favourite sport!**

**Druddigon:** (Mutter) Crazy bird.

**Sableye:** (Cover in Ninjask's Oran Berry soup) I need to get a better hiding spot.

* * *

After Sableye has gone back to her team, the Unique Uxie and Furret are talking about what possible challenge could be happening today.

"So what challenge do you guys think we could be having today?" asked Espeon.

"Maybe you have to create a fire signal." suggested Furret.

"In that case, we have Chandelure here to easily give us a victory." said Vanilluxe, happily.

"No, I don't think the hosts would let me or any other fire type Pokémon to light the fire, since they don't want any unfair advantage happening." stated Chandelure.

"He's right." nodded Qwilfish.

Suddenly, there's a tremor happening for five seconds until it has stop, much to the contestants' surprised.

"What the hell was that?!" exclaimed Tangrowth, eyes widening.

"THAT… would be the signal that your second challenge has arrived!" replied Mesprit as she, Uxie and Azelf has entered the Mess Hall. "So, are you guys are ready for your first team challenge?"

"I'm ready!" smiled Vanilluxe.

"Good, because this challenge will require speed and strategy, so everyone follows us." stated Uxie before he, Mesprit, Azelf and the contestants begin to leave the Mess Hall.

"Sweet!" smiled Rapidash, pleased to hear about the speed part.

* * *

**Confessional: What is that tremor?**

**Furret:** When we first felt that tremor, I thought the contestants have to face some kind of giant freakin' monster. However, when we've went outside, it's a completely different result.

* * *

The hosts went outside first and then the contestants came out next. The contestants have their eyes widening in shock as they witness what in front of them.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Yanmega in shock.

What the contestants are witnessing are eggs. Eggs are all over the place, on the tree, ground, top of the building and even possibly on the mountain. The eggs are colored with one with yellow, the other one pink, and the last one with aqua blue.

"Where the hell are all these eggs come from?" asked Qwilfish.

"From those two helicopter, which dropped a whole bunch of them." replied Azelf as he pointed at the two helicopters with each have a large open crate above him, which is flying away from the island. "Thank for the eggs, man!"

"No problem!" hollered the pilot, who gives it a thumb up before he flies away.

"Alright, let's get to today challenge!" declared Azelf.

"Here is what gonna happen today." explained Mesprit. "Yesterday, you all take part in a Pokéball hunt but this time, you're going to be taking part in a mother of all Easter Eggs Hunt."

"Around you and the entire island are filled with five THOUSANDS dye eggs." explained Uxie. "They are dyes with your team color on it."

"Oh my Arceus." muttered Espeon.

"Your challenge is to find the eggs with your team color on it and then place it onto your team color crates." explained Azelf as he show the contestants; three large crates with different colored for each teams. "Each teams need to collect one thousand and six hundreds eggs."

"However, since it could take a very long time to complete the challenge, and we don't want the challenge to go on long enough until tonight, we have a timer." explained Mesprit as she show the contestants; a medium sized timer with all three teams' names on it. "The challenge would last four hours, so if no teams have managed to get one thousand and six hundreds eggs on their crates, the two teams with the most eggs are safe from elimination tonight."

"The other way of completing the challenge is to be the first two teams to have their crates to be completely filled with the eggs." explained Uxie. "First place will let you sleep in the Champion Cabin. Second place shall sleep in the Middle Cabin, while the last team to have complete the challenge or have the fewest amount of eggs; will be sleeping in the Loser Cabin and go up for elimination to vote one member of yours team to be voted out. After that, you have to make your decision of choosing either Furret or Zebstrika to join yours team."

"So, did anybody have any question?" asked Azelf.

"Are we allowing to teleport the eggs to us?" asked Espeon.

"No you can't." said Mesprit as she shook her head. "If you do that, you will be disqualified from the challenge. Any more question?"

"What happen if you've break the eggs?" asked Marowak.

"If you do that, you could have a disadvantage and have a harder time to win the challenge." replied Uxie. "Does anybody have any more questions?"

The contestants are silence.

"Alright, now Furret and Zebstrika, since you two have immunity; come over to us and lets the contestants begin their challenge." stated Azelf as Furret and Zebstrika walk over to the hosts with the remaining contestants get ready for the challenge.

"Okay, on your mark, gets set, go!" said Mesprit.

The contestants except for Furret and Zebstrika; start running, flying or hopping for the eggs, while the hosts turn around to face the camera.

"And so, the ultimate Easter Eggs Hunt has begun." smiled Uxie.

"Which teams will win today challenge?" said Mesprit.

"Will anybody has their eggs cracking?" said Azelf. "Heh-heh."

"And who will be the first person to be eliminated? Find out after the break!" announced Uxie.

* * *

**Confessional: The hunt for the eggs begins!**

**Bastiodon:** I've only just had breakfast and I'm already having craved for eggs now.

**Ursaring:** While we're grabbing the eggs, I'm hoping to come across one of the idols during the challenge. I need it to help me win this game.

* * *

The next chapter will have the contestants going on the biggest Easter Eggs Hunts ever and we find out who will be the first person to be voted out.


	4. EP 2, PT 2, The Hunt and the Eggs

**(AN)** Hey! Here is part two of episode two! I don't have must to say but enjoy this chapter!

(Disclaimers) I do not own Total Drama Series or Pokémon. Also, the alphabet theme is NOT my idea. It's originally created by Frank15, so give credit for that.

* * *

**STARRING:**

Azumarill - 30 - The Slave Wife

Bastiodon - 29 - The Hardheaded Actor

Chandelure - 22 - The Smoking Bisexual Reader

Druddigon - 35 - The Redneck Survivalist

Espeon - 26 - The Christian Fundamentalist

Furret - 21 - The FanFic Writer

Gothitelle - 20 - The Transgender

Hydreigon - 64 - The Granny with two Talking Hands

Infernape - 58 - The War Veteran

Jolteon - 18 - The Normal Guy with a Big Secret

Klinklang - 18 - The Control Robot

Leavanny - 47 - The Strict Teacher

Marowak - 28 - The Zombie Fan

Ninjask - 19 - The Ninja Wannabe

Octillery - 18 - The Apathetic Girl

Purugly - 37 - The Ex-Porn Star

Qwilfish - 31 - The Underwater Cop

Rapidash - 23 - The Fast-able Horse

Sableye - 21 - The Secrets Spiller

Tangrowth - 29 - The Passionate Hairdresser

Ursaring - 31 - The Abusive Husband

Vanilluxe - 34 - Cheerful Optimist Ice Cream Man

Whimsicott - 18 - The Tomboyish Prankster

Xatu - 53 - The Foreseeable Psychic

Yanmega - 30 - The Enthusiast Pilot

Zebstrika - 45 - The Sexist Coach

* * *

(**Unique Uxie**) - 37 (**Mysterious Mesprit**) - 54 (**Awesome Azelf**) - 33

* * *

The challenge has been on for ten minutes, and there are already over one-hundred eggs have been collected. Some contestants like Yanmega and Rapidash are doing very well, while contestants like Octillery and Qwilfish; aren't.

Yanmega just arrived back to the starting line with four eggs in his arms and then place it into his team's crate. Satisfied with the result so far, he then flies back into the air to search for more eggs, but not before he glances down to see Octillery's slowly moving toward Mysterious Mesprit's crate, while carrying only two eggs.

"Octillery, you need to pick up the paces!" shouted Yanmega before he disappears into the deep forest.

"I'm running as fast as I can!" shouted Octillery in annoyed.

* * *

**Confessional: Can you possibly run with tentacles?**

**Octillery:** I don't run with these tentacles. (Showing her tentacles) Running is SO not my forte. I'll let the other do that job.

**Yanmega:** I was thinking about having to look for one of the idols, while I'm grabbing the eggs. However, this is the first team challenge, so I want to make a good first impression to my new team, like I did during my earliest days as the pilot. (Smile) Ah… good time.

* * *

Chandelure is currently holding three eggs, which he used with his telekinesis, while floating through the forest. While there is no one around, he decides to quietly talk to himself.

"Okay, so far; the contestants seem to be tolerable," whispered Chandelure as he floats through the forest. "However, there is more than a meets the eye, since that's bound to happen during the game show like this. I haven't seen any idols so far, so it may be hidden well. I'll think about this more later."

He then floats quickly to get out of the forest to get back to the campground.

* * *

**Confessional: Edgic CP means strategy and Chandelure has a C in it.**

**Chandelure:** (Whisper) Here is my plan; I'm going to be observing the competition during my time here to see who's the most threatening competitor is and who isn't, while at the same time, help my teammates at the challenge, so they would know they can trust me. I'm also attempting to go under the radar and make sure that I didn't get involved in any drama because usually, anyone who get caught into it, get eliminated from the game. (Smile) Mother, Father, if you're watching this, I love you and watch me win this game. Also, the reason why I'm whispering, just in case that someone is trying to eavesdrop on me, while I'm doing my confessional. And by someone, I mean Sableye.

**Sableye:** (Annoy) I saw Chandelure went into this room earlier and I was trying to eavesdrop to see if I can find out any information from him. However, I can't because I think he's whispering, so I can barely hear what he was saying at all. And I don't have the best ears either.

* * *

Ursaring have found five eggs and he's now running back to the finish line at the campground to place it in his team crate. He keeps running until he has come across Rapidash, who is also on her way back to the campground.

"Oh hey, Rapidash." greeted Ursaring as he tried to keep with her but not doing well dues to Rapidash's speed. "I've managed to get five eggs, so how many are you bringing back?"

Rapidash turn her face around and Ursaring can see one egg in her mouth.

"Ah-ly ane!" muffled Rapidash before she quickly turns her face back in front.

"Oh right, you can't carry anymore egg because of yours hooves." said Ursaring. "Am I right?"

"Afeh!" nodded Rapidash before she went ahead and arrive back at the campground with Ursaring behind her. Both of them then place their eggs onto the Awesome Azelf's crate, which now have more than three-hundred.

"Okay, three-hundred and sixty-one down, a hell lots more to go!" declared Ursaring.

"But-the-other-team-has-more-than-we-have!" stated Rapidash.

"That's because you've kept bringing back with only one egg." replied Zebstrika, who is sitting near the two of them, while Furret and the hosts are about ten feet away from him.

"Hey-I-can't-help-it!" protected Rapidash as she glared at Zebstrika. "I've-only-got-hooves-for-hands-so-I-can-only-hold -the-egg-with-my-mouth!"

"Beside, you would've done the same thing too, Zebstrika." remarked Ursaring as he crosses his arms.

"Yeah, but I would do it with two or three eggs instead." bragged Zebstrika.

"Oh-please-you-have-the-same-length-of-my-mouth." scolded Rapidash. "And-why-am-I-talking-to-you-I-should-be-focusing- on-the-challenge."

"Yeah you should, since all girls tend to get distracted by thinking about boys and make up." said Zebstrika before he get three eggs splatted onto his face. "Hey! Who throw this at me?"

He turns to see Mesprit and Furret are glaring at him, while holding a few more eggs in their arms.

"Just shut up, Zebstrika." hissed Mesprit.

"Whatever." scoffed Zebstrika as he's wiping the eggs off of him.

"Thank." smiled Rapidash nodded at Mesprit and Furret before she run off quickly to find more egg, while Ursaring observe the whole scene.

* * *

**Confessional: Eggs do come from women.**

**Mesprit:** (Smile) Don't worry Rapidash, us girls gotta stick together! (Silence for a few seconds before spoken up again) That right, me and my two hosts friends can use the confessional too, do you have a problem with that, huh?

**Rapidash:** I-thank-Mesprit-and-Furret-for-doing-that-Zebstrik a-is-such-an-irritating-guy. I-hope-he-get-voted-off-soon.

**Ursaring:** While I agreed with Zebstrika about the girls, but if he kept doing that, he'll get voted off with a couple of teeth missing. (Smirk) And I thank him for keeping the target off my back! Ha-ha! Anyway, I wonder how Azumarill is doing now, (Glare while growling) she better keep her mouth shut.

* * *

Azumarill is looking around the area, while carrying two eggs in her arms. She's in the small clearing and there are more than forty eggs here. She walks over to one of the aqua eggs and picks it up. However, when she looks up, she can see Marowak's about ten feet from her, who is also picking up an aqua egg.

"Ah!" screamed Azumarill as she jump back and drop one of the eggs, which is now broken.

"Whoa, calm down!" assured Marowak as he tries to calm Azumarill down. "I'm just one of yours teammates!"

"Oh, hi." murmured Azumarill as she stared at the broken egg on the floor.

"I don't think we have formally met, my name is Marowak." greeted Marowak as he slowly approach Azumarill, who's stepping back a few feet, which made Marowak to stop.

"I-I'm Azumarill…" stammered Azumarill as she pick up another egg and then turns around and start walking back to the campground.

Marowak has also picks up another egg and then follow Azumarill, who is beginning to walk faster.

"Are you alright?" asked Marowak, who's seem to be concern.

"Y-yeah, I'm just n-not comfortable around other people b-beside Ursaring." said Azumarill.

"I understand… it's always scary when you meet a stranger." said Marowak. "Maybe we could get to know each other on the way back if you want."

"No thanks." murmured Azumarill before she start running, leaving Marowak just stared at her in confused.

* * *

**Confessional: Let all hope that Azumarill come out of her 'shell'!**

**Marowak:** I think I should give her some space before she can talk to any of us, but I wonder why she's like this though. Another thing I'm wondering is that when Azumarill has dropped the egg, it breaks, so how the hell that all five thousands eggs did not break when it was being dropped from the sky?

**Azelf:** (Smile) Never underestimate the physics of law!

**Uxie:** (Off screen) Actually, when the helicopters had opened the crates to release the eggs, he, Mesprit and I had used our telekinesis to gently put the eggs the down.

The camera move back to reveal Uxie is sitting next Azelf, who is annoyed.

**Azelf:** (Annoy) Must you ruin my moment of fun?

**Uxie:** (Smile) Yes I must.

* * *

Tangrowth and Qwilfish are currently going back to the campground after grabbing the eggs from the beach.

"It's great that I've managed to have fifteen eggs in my arms." smiled Tangrowth as he look at the eggs in his arms. "That'll give us a better chance of winning this challenge!"

"Yeah, that's great, Tangrowth." murmured Qwilfish as she hops with a sad look on her face. Tangrowth notice this and stop smiling.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Tangrowth.

"Oh it's just… I couldn't help much, since I have no limbs except for my tail," explained Qwilfish. "And every time I'd tried to grab an egg, is get slipped off and break."

"Maybe this isn't yours type of challenge, since you're more of an underwater person than a land person." shrugged Tangrowth.

"Yeah, that's one of the reasons why I came here, so I can prove to people that a fish Pokémon can win this." said Qwilfish.

"I'm sure you'll get yours time to shine soon, Qwilfish." smiled Tangrowth before he turns to see the campground ahead of him. "Hey, I can see the camp, let's go!"

Tangrowth and Qwilfish pick up the speed and then arrived to their team crate and Tangrowth places all fifteen eggs in it. They can see that there's now half of their crate been filled.

"Okay, you go get some more eggs, while I shall stay here." declared Qwilfish.

"Are you sure?" asked Tangrowth as he raise a brow at her.

"Definitely." nodded Qwilfish. "I don't want to slow you down."

"Okay, see ya!" said Tangrowth.

Qwilfish stared at Tangrowth, who's leaving the campground to search for more eggs until she hear someone spoken up.

"That's a good choice, Qwilfish," nodded Zebstrika, who is standing up. "It's wise for you to stay here, while Tangrowth go out to get some more eggs."

"Zebstrika, don't'…" hissed Mesprit as she and Furret look like they're about to throw the eggs at him again.

"What are you talking about, Zebstrika?" asked Qwilfish, raise a brow at him.

"I mean, dues to your lack of limbs, a lady like you will never gonna last long here." replied Zebstrika.

"What?!" exclaimed Qwilfish, angrily.

"Zebstrika, do you want to get egged on again?" questioned Mesprit, glaring.

"Hey, I was just saying." shrugged Zebstrika. "My Dad told me; 'if you have anything to say, let it out.'"

"Well to me, my parents told me; 'if I don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.'" replied Furret. "And I'd learnt that lesson, a LONG time ago."

"Well your parents thought wrong," retorted Zebstrika. "Since they didn't teach you how to let it…"

JAB!

"AARRGGHH!" screamed in pain as Zebstrika kneel on his hind legs, while trying to cover his wounded balls with his front legs.

Furret and the hosts smile at Zebstrika's pain, while Qwilfish glare hatefully at him as she hop away from Zebstrika's hind legs and stand in front of his face.

"Listen you _sexist asshole_, the one thing you haven't learn right now is to keep your mouth shut." hissed Qwilfish. "Consider that jab to the balls was the warning. If I hear one more sexist comment from you, then it will not be the last time I jab my spike into your balls. I could've done more right now but I'm a cop, so I have to respect the law, and I'm pretty sure I'm not allowed to physically injuries someone in this game."

"We'll allow that just this once, as long you don't do that again." stated Uxie.

"No matter how much me and the girls want you to…" said Mesprit.

"Or how much you could rise up the rating." finished Azelf.

"Ugh… fine…" groaned Zebstrika.

"Good!" nodded Qwilfish as she hop away before Zebstrika get hit by another egg in the face by Mesprit.

"Oh, c'mon!" shouted Zebstrika is annoyed and pain.

"I think these eggs need to be…" smirked Qwilfish as she brought out her sunglasses from out of nowhere and put it on. "All boil up."

"YEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed unknown invisible rock lead singer.

"What the heck?!" exclaimed Furret as she look around in bewildered. "Where did that scream come from?"

"We don't know why, but the scream was heard every time Qwilfish put on her sunglasses and says a one-liner." explained Azelf, smiling.

"He's right." nodded Qwilfish as she put away her sunglasses.

"Oh cool!" smiled Furret.

* * *

**Confessional: Strike to the balls! YEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHH!**

**Qwilfish: **Its look like the ladies is right about Zebstrika, he IS a sexist asshole. But I'm sure my "Pain of Justice" should keep his mouth shut for a while.

**Zebstrika:** (Still gripping his ball in pain) Oh… (Glare) That bitch is gonna pay!

**Furret: **(Holding a notebook, along with a pen) I wonder if I can ask Qwilfish if I can borrow her sunglasses, one-liner moment for my book.

* * *

Infernape is running through the forest with four eggs in his arms, while still smoking his cigar in his mouth. He exhale smoke from his mouth, which blew back behind him and then he hear someone coughing. He turns around to see Leavanny's behind him, while swiping Infernape's smoke away.

"Do you have to smoke around here?" asked Leavanny, glaring. "You would be damaging the environment and us, but mostly me!"

"It's help me dealing with my PTSD!" said Infernape.

"Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder?" questioned Leavanny.

"Yeah," nodded Infernape before he's notice Leavanny's holding what appears to be a small bag out of leaves with seven aqua eggs inside. "Where did you get that bag?"

"I made it with my bare hands." replied Leavanny. "All Leavanny can do this and I thought this should help me carry the eggs more."

"Hey, that's not fair!" complained Infernape, annoyed as he move all of his eggs into one arms, so he can remove the cigar from his mouth with his other. "You have a bag, while I have to carry the eggs with my arms without letting it fall into the ground!"

"Life isn't fair!" retorted Leavanny. "But you should know this, since you used to fight in World War Three."

Infernape just glared at Leavanny before he put his cigar back into his mouth to inhale it deeply before exhaling a large smoke at Leavanny. Leavanny coughed heavily, while attempting to clear Infernape's smoke away. When she finally managed to clear the smoke, she notices that Infernape is no longer here and she also notice her hand-made bag is burnt, along with all seven of her eggs splatted into pieces. Leavanny then snarled in annoyed.

* * *

**Confessional: I'm sure they will get along **_**just**_** fine!**

**Leavanny:** Asshole.

**Infernape:** Bitch.

* * *

Purugly is running back to the campground with one egg in her hand, while the other is holding by her long coils tail. She's continuing running through the forest until Sableye has suddenly appeared from behind the tree.

"Hi, Purugly!" exclaimed Sableye.

"Ah!" screamed Purugly in surprised but quickly calm down. "Oh hello, Sableye, what do you want?"

"I'm here to tell you that I know you're an ex-porn star and I've been telling everyone about it!" smiled Sableye.

"Eh, it's fine." shrugged Purugly. "I don't mind that everyone knew about it, anyway."

"Fair enough." nodded Sableye as she writes down something on her notebook. "Do you have any more secret I would like to know?"

"Not at the moment," replied Purugly before she begins to smirk devilishly. "However, I DO have a suggestion for you."

"Really?" asked Sableye, excitedly. "What it is?"

"Since you're on the other team; I want you to find out everything you know about your team and the Awesome Azelf." explained Purugly. "Once you've found out something about them, reveal it to everyone so the drama shall be chaos."

"That's a perfect idea!" smiled Sableye before she run off in a different direction. "Thank you!"

Purugly stared at Sableye for a few seconds before continuing running back to the campground, while chuckling.

"Idiot." chuckled Purugly.

* * *

**Confessional: Not a surprising villain.**

**Purugly:** (Smirk) It's doesn't matter whether Sableye have actually succeeded on causing chaos, drama WILL escalate as the game continue on.

* * *

"Damn, it's a lot easier if I have ma wings working again." muttered Druddigon as he's currently running through the forest with five eggs in his arms. He turns around at the next corner and crash into someone.

"OOF!" exclaimed Bastiodon and Druddigon in pain as they crashed into each other and then hit the ground.

"Ugh…" groaned Druddigon as he rubs his head in pain and then he sees all five of his eggs has been broken. He became annoyed and starts shouting at Bastiodon. "Hey, that's ma eggs you just cracken, asshole!"

"How I am supposed to know you was around the corner? And thanks to you, all three of my eggs have been crush to pieces!" shouted Bastiodon, glaring before he notices a pink egg is sitting next to him. "Oh, wait a minute, there's one of my eggs."

Bastiodon's about to pick up the pink egg until a scale blue foot has splatted the egg into pieces, and he look up to see Druddigon, glaring at him.

"If I have all of ma eggs cracken, so should yours." growled Druddigon.

"Hey, you can't do that," scolded Bastiodon. "The hosts said we get a disadvantage if we break the egg!"

"True… but they've never said that we're not allowed to break the OTHER teams' eggs," replied Druddigon, smirking." So I didn't break the rule."

"BZZT, DRUDDIGON IS CORRECT," replied Klinklang arriving at the scene, while scanning the eggs. "ALL OPPONENTS'S EGGS MUST BE DESTROYED TO SUCCEED THIS CHALLENGE. ACTIVATE CHARGE BEAM."

Klinklang beeps a few times and then charging ups his Charge Beam, while it's happening Druddigon and Bastiodon exchange looks.

"What the hell is he doing?" asked Druddigon.

"I have a bad feeling about this." said Bastiodon, warily as he braced himself for it. "Man, that's a good line."

Klinklang unleashes the Charge Beam with much less power than yesterday, and start blasting every egg except for the aqua into pieces in the area. Bastiodon realized what Klinklang is doing and start running toward him to stop firing the eggs.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Bastiodon as he's about to ram into Klinklang, until the latter turns around and blasted him into the tree." OW!"

Suddenly, an egg has come out of nowhere and splatted onto Bastiodon's head, same with Klinklang, who has now stop firing.

"What the he…" said Druddigon in confused until an egg has also splatted onto his head. "Hey!"

The males hear a loud childish laughter and they all look up to see Whimsicott is sitting on top of a long tree with a pile of eggs next to her.

"Whimsicott, what are you doing?" asked Bastiodon in annoyed as he wipe away the splatted eggs from his head.

"I was on my way back to the campground until I've saw you guys," smiled Whimsicott as she twirl an egg on the tip of her hand. "So I thought I could have a little fun."

"I understand you threw the eggs at Druddigon and Klinklang, but why do you throw it at me?" asked Bastiodon.

"That's for waking me and everyone else at the Loser Cabin, last night." said Whimsicott before she's smirking and throw an egg at Bastiodon. "Here an egg for you!"

"Stop that!" shouted Bastiodon after he has avoided being hit by one of Whimsicott's eggs.

"Nah, I'm cool with this, continue what you're doing, Whimsicott!" smirked Druddigon, much to Bastiodon's annoyed.

* * *

**Confessional: The tree is dropping eggs!**

**Druddigon:** (Leaning back against the wall, while crossing his arms) (Chuckles) It was pretty hilarious that Whimsicott kept throwing the eggs at Bastiodon. He deserves it. On the other hand, I'm glad that Klinklang has managed to blew up Mesprit's and Azelf's eggs, since the last time I've saw the teams crates, the other two teams has more eggs than we have.

**Klinklang:** BZZT, OUR ODDS OF WINNING THIS CHALLENGE HAVE INCREASED BY EIGHTEEN PERCENT. HOWEVER, IT'S STILL NOT ENOUGH TO SECURE FIRST PLACE, SO I MUST KEEP DESTROYING THE OPPONENTS' EGGS TO SUCCEED, BZZT.

**Whimsicott:** (Smile) It was fun throwing the eggs at Bastiodon; I'm even with him now.

**Bastiodon:** (Annoyed as he has eggs all over his face) I agreed with Leavanny; I don't like Whimsicott.

* * *

Bastiodon, Druddigon, Klinklang and Whimsicott are all leaving in different direction. However, unknown to them, there's someone who is watching them from a huge cliff.

Xatu is seen standing on top of the cliff as she stared at the four contestants below her, while the sun is shining on her.

* * *

**Confessional: Eyes in the sky!**

**Xatu:** (Sitting quietly with her eyes closed for a few seconds before she open her eyes and stared directly at the camera)

* * *

Jolteon is running as fast as Rapidash with one egg in his mouth, while the other is in his paw. He's currently running through the forest with speed to get back to the campground. He has successfully made it back and he can see the hosts, Furret, Zebstrika and Qwilfish. Vanilluxe and Hydreigon are also there as well as they are putting the eggs onto their team crate. Jolteon then quickly run to his team crate and place the eggs into it.

"Oh hi, Jolteon!" greeted Vanilluxe as he and Hydreigon has notice Jolteon.

"Hey." murmured Jolteon before he quickly run out of the campground to get some more eggs.

Vanilluxe and Hydreigon exchange looks at Jolteon's hasty action.

"That was quite strange." said Hydreigon as she put one more egg into the crate.

"I'm sure he's just not a social person," shrugged Vanilluxe. "So let's give him a few days before he open up to us."

"Yeah, you're right." nodded Hydreigon.

"So, how we're doing with the challenge?" asked Qwilfish as she hop over to Vanilluxe and Hydreigon.

"We're doing well," nodded Hydreigon. "We've got enough eggs for us to be in at least second place."

"'Second place'?" scoffed Hydreigon's Devil Hand. "I don't want to take second place, I want to come first and sleep in that awesome Winner Cabin again!"

"Devil Hand, we have thirty minutes left and the Mesprit's have more than over one-hundred eggs," assured Qwilfish. "So, there is no way we're winning this challenge."

"Or it is?" smirked devilishly Hydreigon's Devil Hand.

"What are you on about?" questioned Hydreigon, warily of her Devil Hand.

"I'm saying that since the hosts have never said we aren't allowed to break the other teams' eggs," suggested Hydreigon's Devil Hand. "We go over to Mesprit's crate and take out some of the eggs, so we can win."

"What?!" exclaimed Hydreigon's Angel Hand in shock. "That is NOT the right way to win this challenge!"

"I have to agree with Angel Hand." said Vanilluxe. "While that's sound like a good idea but I want to win the challenge, fair and square."

"Well I ain't fair!" shouted Hydreigon's Devil Hand. "If none of you are gonna do it, then I'll do it myself!"

Hydreigon has suddenly moved forward as the Devil Hand is seemed to be pulling her toward Mysterious Mesprit's crate.

"What are you doing, Hydreigon?" asked Qwilfish in shock.

"Oh no, she took control of my body again!" exclaimed Hydreigon in worried as she tried to stop her body from moving Mesprit's crate.

"Can she actually do that?" asked Vanilluxe, worried.

"She can do that every once in a while, and now she's trying to pull me toward Mesprit's crate! I'm not letting that happen!" explained Hydreigon before she suddenly turns around and swing her left hand down onto Unique Uxie's crate, breaking it into half, while most of the eggs get splatted by her hand or when it hit the ground.

"No!" exclaimed Qwilfish in shock as she and everyone else in the campground are shock to see Unique Uxie's crate have been broken into two, while most of the eggs are splatted around it.

"Oh no…" murmured Hydreigon as she place both of hands to her mouth in horrified.

The hosts float over to Hydreigon, Qwilfish and Vanilluxe to have a look at Unique Uxie's broken crate and then Azelf spoke up.

"Oh…" said Azelf, wincing. "Not good, that move might just cost you guys the challenge today."

Hydreigon removes her hands from her mouth and then let out a sad sigh.

* * *

**Confessional: The eggs have been split into half!**

**Qwilfish:** (Annoy) I don't believe it! We had at least secured ourselves second place, but then Hydreigon has literally crashed down our immunity! This just suck blow.

**Hydreigon:** (Sigh sadly) I guess I'm going home after Devil Hand's action. Maybe this isn't meant for an old lady like me to compete on this game.

**Vanilluxe:** (Sad) I felt bad for Hydreigon, she didn't mean to do that. I would be upset if she's out of the game just for that. (He change his sad face into determined) After the challenge, I'm going to talk to my teammates about something.

* * *

Ninjask is flying through the forest with the speed of light, while carrying four eggs in his arms. He keeps dodging the trees until he turns around at the next tree and unknowingly hit the branches.

"OOF!" exclaimed Ninjask as he hit the branches and then hit the ground below with a thud. "Ugh…"

Ninjask rubs his head in pain and then sees his four eggs are broken and spilled onto the ground.

"Oh man!" groaned Ninjask.

* * *

**Confessional: Branches vs. Ninja! Branches win!**

**Ninjask:** (Face Palm) That's the third time that happened! If this keep up, we're gonna lose!

* * *

Gothitelle is running back to the campground with four eggs in her arms. She's becoming exhausted, so she stops running to catch her breath.

"Man, I've been running a lot slower ever since that surgery." muttered Gothitelle.

"What surgery?" asked Espeon, who just come out from the bushes with only one egg in her paw.

Gothitelle is surprise that Espeon has heard her but quickly calm down.

"I had an accident that was bad enough to require for me to have surgery," replied Gothitelle. "But I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, okay. I'm going to get some more eggs before…" said Espeon before she get interrupted by the intercom feed.

"Attention, everyone!" declared Mesprit in the intercom. "Four hours are up, so drop your eggs and come back to the campground immediately!"

"Oh never mind what I've just said," mumbled Espeon as she put down her egg to the ground. "Let's go find out who win."

Gothitelle nodded before she and Espeon begin to walk back to the campground.

* * *

**Confessional: Who will win the first challenge?**

**Gothitelle:** I wasn't lying when I've said I had surgery, but it's for different reasons. That is all I'm saying.

* * *

Gothitelle and Espeon just arrive at the campground and both of them are shock to see Unique Uxie's crate has been split into half. Well, mostly to Espeon as she run to her team and the broken crate.

"Oh my Arceus!" exclaimed Espeon, horrified at the Unique Uxie's broken crate. "What happened?"

"Hydreigon's what happened." hissed Qwilfish.

Hydreigon has become even more upset, while Vanilluxe patted her back with pity.

"Well, that was a fun first team's challenge," declared Azelf. "But we must find out which team will go up for elimination and then vote someone out, so Uxie? Could you care to elaborate the result, please?"

"Very well," nodded Uxie as he's holding a notepad with the result on it. He turns around to face the contestants. "I've counted all the eggs, and the team that come in first place with nine-hundred and eighty-nine eggs is… the Mysterious Mesprit!"

Mysterious Mesprit cheered as they've just won their first challenge.

"The next team who are in second place with six-hundred and twenty-one eggs is… the Awesome Azelf!" declared Uxie.

The Awesome Azelf except for Klinklang and Xatu cheered, while the Unique Uxie is either disappointed or angry in some cases.

"Unique Uxie, I've checked every egg that was still intact, and you guys only got thirty-five eggs." said Uxie apologetically.

"Which mean we're sorry to tell you this," said Mesprit apologetically. "But you guys has lost the challenge and you will sleep in the Loser Cabin tonight after you've voted out someone."

"In all honestly, had Hydreigon haven't crashed down the crate," shrugged Azelf. "You guys would've come in second instead, suck to be you guys."

This has made everyone except for Vanilluxe to glare at Hydreigon.

"I will see you guys tonight, until then you have a couple of hours to make your decision." declared Uxie.

* * *

**Confessional: Are we allowed to eat those eggs now?**

**Bastiodon: **I'm absolutely pleased we get to sleep in the Winner Cabin tonight. After being covered in eggs by Whimsicott, this just makes it up for it.

**Rapidash:** It's-suck-we-didn't-came-in-first-place-but-the-Mi ddle-Cabin-is-better-than-the-Loser-Cabin-I-suppos ed.

**Espeon:** (Glare) I know who received my vote tonight.

* * *

Unique Uxie are standing in the middle of the campground. Vanilluxe then spoke up.

"Listen guys, I know that Hydreigon has made a mistake but it was a complete accident!" explained Vanilluxe. "Her Devil Hand had a temporary control of her body, she couldn't help it."

"We know that Vanilluxe but if you don't want us to vote for her, then who else?" asked Ninjask.

"Vote ME off instead!" replied Vanilluxe. This has thrown everyone off.

"What?!" exclaimed Unique Uxie except for Vanilluxe in shock.

"Are you serious about this?" asked Chandelure, who's still in shock at Vanilluxe's offer to leave. "If you do that, you will lose a chance to win one million dollars."

"I know," nodded Vanilluxe. "But I've only come to this show to have fun, and I'm positive that most of you need the money more than I do."

"Vanilluxe, I don't want you to eliminated yourselves for me!" gasped Hydreigon. "It's my fault that I've lost the challenge for us!"

"I know, Hydreigon," smiled Vanilluxe. "But I want to give you a second chance to prove yourselves, so I will not hold anything against you at all."

Hydreigon then begin to smile and hug Vanilluxe, despite the Dragon/Ice type situation.

"Thank you, Vanilluxe." smiled Hydreigon.

"You're welcome!" smiled Vanilluxe before facing the other. "Now I want you guys to think about this carefully. Now that's out of the way, who wants some ice-cream?"

"I do!" hollered Ninjask as he raises his arm up.

* * *

**Confessional: It's time for the result, who will be in last place in this game?**

**Vanilluxe:** I just hope that everyone will keep Hydreigon in over me, so I vote for myself. There is no rule that we aren't allowed to vote for ourselves.

**Chandelure:** Vanilluxe, I admire yours willingness to eliminated yourselves from this game. However, I cannot risk it, since Hydreigon could do it again in the near future challenge, so I'm voting for Hydreigon.

**Tangrowth:** Ya know what? Vanilluxe is right, what Hydreigon did was just an accident. I want to give her another chance, so I'm voting for Vanilluxe. You asked for it literally, man.

**Purugly:** (Smirk) This is purr…fect! I can choose either Hydreigon; who had cost us our challenge, or Vanilluxe; who had offer himself to be eliminated. No matter what happen, I'm safe. Both of them have good reason why they should be out, I better think about this.

* * *

The day has turn into the night with the moon is showing in the sky. The eight members of Unique Uxie are sitting on the stump around the Elimination Ceremony area. Uxie arrive at the scene, carrying a tray of Poffins, while Furret and Zebstrika are standing next to him.

"Hello everyone," greeted Uxie. "Welcome to the first elimination of the season. Now before I give out the Poffins, I would like to ask you a few questions. We'll be doing this every elimination. Chandelure, how do you feel about the Easter Eggs Hunt challenge?"

"It was definitely the biggest Easter Eggs Hunt I've ever seen or taken part in my life," replied Chandelure. "I've find it to be quite relaxing, although I should be aware about the future challenges."

"You should be." nodded Uxie before asking Tangrowth. "Tangrowth, how do you feel about losing the first challenge with your team?"

"Uxie, its suck," replied Tangrowth. "Because losing the first team challenge can be hit hard, and we have to sleep in the Loser Cabin tonight. I'd slept there and I hardly get any sleep at all, dues to small spaces and the smell."

"He's right." nodded Furret in agreement, same with Zebstrika.

"Qwilfish, do you feel that you're in any danger tonight?" asked Uxie.

"No, because Hydreigon had cost us the challenge and there's Vanilluxe, who had offer himself to be voted off…" replied Qwilfish before she get interrupted by Uxie.

"Hold on!" interrupted Uxie in shock. "Vanilluxe, what Qwilfish was just saying is true?"

"Yes," nodded Vanilluxe. "The reason for it is because what Hydreigon did earlier today was not her intended. That was her Devil Hand, who was controlling her body, so she could tried to break Mysterious Mesprit's crate and giving us a better chance of avoiding this elimination. However, she didn't want to do that, so she did what she had to do to stop her Devil Hand's and break our crate instead. I wouldn't be happy if she leaves the game for that, so I knew that the only way she could stay is for me to be eliminated instead."

"Hydreigon," asked Uxie. "How do you feel when Vanilluxe had offered himself to be voted out of the game?"

"I was absolutely surprised," replied Hydreigon. "But at the same time, I felt so graceful of his sacrificed to leave this game for me."

"And you're okay with that?" asked Uxie.

"I'd asked Vanilluxe if he sure about this and he said it's fine." replied Hydreigon.

"She's right." nodded Vanilluxe.

"Alright, no more question and I shall give out the Poffins now." declared Uxie, showing a tray of Poffins to Unique Uxie. "What I have here on this tray are seven Poffins. They each represent your life in this game and whoever received these Poffins will be safe. However, if you do not get one, you will be asked to walk the Dock of Shame and then board the Wailord of Loser. That's mean you're out of the game. But before we do that, I have to ask this; does anybody have any idol you would like to play, now would be the time to do so."

The Unique Uxie remained silence.

"Very well," nodded Uxie as he used his telekinesis to hold a Poffin in the air. "The first person to be safe is Purugly."

Purugly smiled as she received the Poffin from Uxie.

"Next Poffin goes to Tangrowth." said Uxie.

"Qwilfish"

"Chandelure"

"Espeon"

"And Ninjask."

Uxie held up the last Poffin to everyone to see.

"Hydreigon, Vanilluxe, one of you will be the first person to be out of this game." said Uxie, solemnly.

"Good luck, Vanilluxe." said Hydreigon as she shows a small smile.

"You too." smiled Vanilluxe.

"The final Poffin goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Vanilluxe."

Both Hydreigon and Vanilluxe are both surprised as the latter just caught the Poffin.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Hydreigon," sighed Vanilluxe, sad. "I'd tried my best."

"It's okay, Vanilluxe," smiled Hydreigon as she patted Vanilluxe's back. "There's nothing you can really do, dear."

"Hydreigon, it's time to go." said Uxie.

"Very well then." nodded Hydreigon before she's beginning to leave to the Wailord of Loser, while waving her teammates goodbye. "Goodbye, everyone, good luck in the game!"

"We wishes you all the best!" said Hydreigon's Angel Hand.

"Oh, go rot in hell, losers!" retorted Hydreigon's Devil Hand before Angel Hand slaps her. "OW!"

Hydreigon got on the Wailord of Loser and then leave.

"Alright, you guys has just lost a member but you're about to gain a new one as you must choose either Furret or Zebstrika to join your team." declared Uxie as he pointed to Furret and Zebstrika "I'll give you a few minutes to make your decision."

"We don't need a few minutes, since we've already know who we're going to pick." said Espeon. "We choose Fu-"

"Zebstrika!" exclaimed Qwilfish.

"What?!" exclaimed Unique Uxie, and Furret and Zebstrika in shock, except for Qwilfish.

"Hold on a minute, Uxie!" said Ninjask before he and his team confront Qwilfish.

"What the hell are you trying to pull, Qwilfish?" said Tangrowth in bewildered. "I thought you hate the guy?"

"I do, but I have my reason." explained Qwilfish. "While I was sitting by our team crate, I'd overheard him saying that he's a PE coach. That's mean he's good at physical and we need one in this team."

"Are you saying we're not strong as him?" questioned Espeon as she glared at Qwilfish.

"That's not what I've meant!" hissed Qwilfish. "What I'm saying is that the other two teams have at least two physical threats."

"Who's the physical threats in this game?" asked Vanilluxe.

"On the Mysterious Mesprit, there are Infernape, Yanmega and Bastiodon, while the Awesome Azelf has Ursaring, Druddigon and Rapidash." replied Chandelure.

"And Tangrowth here is the only one in our team who is considering to be a threat to the other." mused Ninjask as he pointed at Tangrowth.

"Exactly!" said Qwilfish. "We need Zebstrika on this team, so we can have a better shot of winning."

"I don't know, Qwilfish," said Espeon as she shook her head. "I will not tolerate his sexist's comment about us girls, while he's on our team."

"Don't worry; I'll keep him in line if he did it again." assured Qwilfish. "However, after my 'talk' with him, I doubt he'll be doing it anytime soon. Besides, if we lose next time, we can always vote him off."

"Ya know, after hearing this plan, I like it." admitted Purugly. "I think we can put up with him for a few days, can we?"

"I agree with this plan too." nodded Chandelure.

"So do I." nodded Ninjask.

"Then we have settled an agreement." declared Qwilfish before she turns to face Uxie. "We choose Zebstrika, Uxie."

"Very well then," nodded Uxie as he brought out a yellow buff. "Zebstrika, drop your white buff and put this on please."

Zebstrika walk over to Uxie, take off his white buff and then put on a yellow buff.

"You may now join your new team." stated Uxie.

Zebstrika walk over to Unique Uxie, while being wary.

"I don't know what you're all pulling but there's must be a reason why you picked me." said Zebstrika, warily.

"Oh, just shut up." hissed Purugly.

"Furret, you are immune for another day but you're also sleeping in the Loser Cabin for another night." declared Uxie.

Furret nods in understanding and then walk over to the Unique Uxie.

"And with that, you may go." said Uxie before he left the Elimination Ceremony area, while Unique Uxie and Furret are going to the Loser Cabin.

* * *

**Confessional: Out with the old member, in with the new member!**

**Zebstrika:** I don't know why did they picked me, but if it got to do about needing a strong guy on their team, (Smirk) then they've made a good choice.

**Espeon:** Qwilfish, I'm praying that your plan will work.

* * *

Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf stood on the Dock of Shame about twenty minutes after the elimination.

"And that's the first elimination of the season; Hydreigon is gone and Unique Uxie now has Zebstrika." said Uxie to the camera.

"I hope they know what they're doing." frowned Mesprit.

"I'm expecting rating on that team, so it'll be good!" smiled Azelf. "So, who will be the second person voted off?"

"How Qwilfish's plan with Zebstrika shall go?" said Mesprit.

"And what will the next challenge shall be?" asked Uxie rhetorically. "Find out on Total!"

"Pokémon!" exclaimed Mesprit.

"Alphabet!" exclaimed Azelf.

* * *

**Votes**

**Chandelure: **Hydreigon

**Espeon:** Hydreigon

**Hydreigon:** Vanilluxe

**Ninjask:** Hydreigon

**Purugly:** Hydreigon

**Qwilfish:** Hydreigon

**Tangrowth:** Vanilluxe

**Vanilluxe:** Vanilluxe

**Hydreigon: **5

**Vanilluxe:** 3

* * *

**Unique Uxie: **Chandelure, Espeon, Ninjask, Purugly, Qwilfish, Tangrowth, Vanilluxe and Zebstrika.

**Mysterious Mesprit: **Bastiodon, Gothitelle, Infernape, Jolteon, Octillery, Sableye, Whimsicott and Yanmega.

**Awesome Azelf: **Azumarill, Druddigon, Klinklang, Leavanny, Marowak, Rapidash, Ursaring and Xatu.

**Non-Team: **Furret.

**Voted Out:** Hydreigon

* * *

And its goodbye to this story first boot; Hydreigon! I like her and her talking hands is actually based on Kronk's Angel and Devil from Emperor New School. It's interesting to have the oldest contestant to compete in this game but sadly do not last long. The reason she is voted out first because normally on Total Drama ABC stories, a male get the first boot, so I want to break the pattern and have a female to be out instead. Plus, there's nowhere else I could put her in this story.

What do you think of the challenges, the interactions or the drama? Speaking of drama…

Qwilfish now has Zebstrika on her team just so she could have a better chance at the physical challenge, but will she succeed? Or will her plan goes to epic fail? Read the story to find out.

Also, there's something you should know. I've just wrote four chapters of TPA in the row within a month. That's impressive to me! :)

But what I'm trying to say is that I'm going to take a break from this story for a while because of the following reasons.

A: I need to read actual novels, so I could think like one and hopefully improve my writing skill a bit.

B: I need to catches up with some of my favourite stories.

C: I need to work on the chapter for my two different stories; Total Drama Pokémon Adventure and Pokémon Hunger Games.

One more thing before I signed off is that there's a poll in my profile on which contestants are you rooting for to win Total Pokémon Alphabet. You can votes up to FOUR people.

Thank you for reading my story at the moment and I shall return to this story someday.

Hydreigon: Review…

Hydreigon's Angel Hand: Our wonderful readers!

Hydreigon's Devil Hand: Or we will hunt you down! (Get slaps by Angel's Hand) OW!


	5. EP 3, PT 1, Make up Idol

**(AN)** Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry about the update being slow because I was busy with a couple of things. But on the bright side, I have planned this story more, and since Total Drama Pokémon Adventure will be cancelled after I've finished writing five more chapters, I'll be able to update this a bit quicker, so tell me what you think after reading this chapter!

Also, another thing; this story now has more than one thousand views! YAY!

**(Disclaimers)** I do not own the Total Drama series or Pokémon. Also, the alphabet theme is NOT my idea. It's originally created by Frank15, so give credit for that.

* * *

Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf are ready to do the recap as the sky is coloured with navy blue with stars and a couple of clouds are showing.

"Last time on Total Pokémon Alphabet!" Azelf smiled. "Our contestants were settling in for their first night of this competition."

"Some were enjoying the night like the people in the Winner Cabin…" Mesprit said.

"While the contestants weren't't enjoying the Loser Cabin as they had to sleep on the smelly floor for the night." Uxie said.

"Speaking of the Winner Cabin… haha," Azelf laughed. "Did you guys see the way Octillery was reacting to that place last night? It was funny when she was hugging the stuffs all over the place, but it was even more hilarious when she hogs a lot of beers! Ahahahaha!"

"I don't find it funny to see someone who drank a lot of alcohol and then passed out in the confessional." Uxie frowned.

"Well, at least Hydreigon had brought her back to the cabin." Mesprit said. "Anyway, after breakfast, the contestants were participating in the biggest Easter Egg Hunt they had ever seen as five thousand eggs had been spread out all over the island."

"Their challenge was to collect these eggs and bring them back to their team crate." Uxie explained. "The two teams with the most eggs on their crate would be safe from elimination."

"As the challenge goes on, there were a couple of things that happened." Azelf recalled. "Qwilfish was surprisingly being insecure about her body after being unable to grasp any egg in her clutch."

"When she went back to the campground, Zebstrika had blabbed on about how it's a 'good move' that she had volunteered to stay behind when Tangrowth had left for more eggs." Mesprit scowled as mentioning Zebstrika. "Luckily, she gave him a lesson by striking him in the 'kiwis' and managing to shut him up."

"After the challenge, the contestants had gathered a lot of eggs for their team." Uxie said. "In the end, the Mysterious Mesprit has won their first challenge, while the Unique Uxie would've joined them as well if it wasn't for Hydreigon's Devil Hand who was attempting to take the eggs from Mesprit's crate in order to get the lead and go back to the Winner Cabin. However, her plan was squashed when Hydreigon had managed to have temporary control of her body and stopped her. But unfortunately, she had swung her arm down and accidentally smashed her own team's crate. This had caused her team to go to the first Elimination Ceremony in this game."

"Before the Elimination Ceremony had started, the team seemed to be headed toward eliminating Hydreigon until Vanilluxe had shockingly told them to vote for him because he felt that what Hydreigon did was a complete accident, and he's willing to take the fall for her." Azelf said. "But sadly, that wasn't enough as Hydreigon is still out and became the first person to be out of the game."

"I feel bad for her though," Mesprit lamented. "It's wasn't her fault that she broke her team's crate."

"There's nothing we can do about it, Mesprit." Uxie said to Mesprit before looking at the camera again. "But there's something very interesting right after Hydreigon had left the island. I'd asked the Unique Uxie to choose from either Furret or Zebstrika to be her replacement. At first, it looked like the team was going to choose Furret until Qwilfish had yelled out Zebstrika, much to everyone else's surprise."

"Oh yeah, I remembered you told me and Azelf about this." Mesprit nodded. "Apparently, despite her conflict with Zebstrika, Qwilfish wants him on her team because her team needs more physical strength. She'd also said that her team could vote Zebstrika off once they went back to the Elimination Ceremony again. I hope Qwilfish knows what she's doing."

"Well Mesprit, only time will tell." Azelf said before facing the camera. "Can Vanilluxe get over Hydreigon's elimination?"

"Will Qwilfish's plan with Zebstrika work?" Uxie said.

"And will anyone will find any idols soon?" Mesprit, rhetorically. "Find out on Total!"

"Pokémon!" Azelf exclaimed.

"Alphabet!" Uxie exclaimed.

* * *

(Theme song; I wanna be Famous)

* * *

**STARRING:**

Azumarill - 30 - The Slave Wife

Bastiodon - 29 - The Hardheaded Actor

Chandelure - 22 - The Smoking Bisexual Reader

Druddigon - 35 - The Redneck Survivalist

Espeon - 26 - The Christian Fundamentalist

Furret - 21 - The FanFic Writer

Gothitelle - 20 - The Transgender

Infernape - 58 - The War Veteran

Jolteon - 18 - The Normal Guy with a Big Secret

Klinklang - 18 - The Control Robot

Leavanny - 47 - The Strict Teacher

Marowak - 28 - The Zombie Fan

Ninjask - 19 - The Ninja Wannabe

Octillery - 18 - The Apathetic Girl

Purugly - 37 - The Ex-Porn Star

Qwilfish - 31 - The Underwater Cop

Rapidash - 23 - The Fast-able Horse

Sableye - 21 - The Secrets Spiller

Tangrowth - 29 - The Passionate Hairdresser

Ursaring - 31 - The Abusive Husband

Vanilluxe - 34 - Cheerful Optimist Ice Cream Man

Whimsicott - 18 - The Tomboyish Prankster

Xatu - 53 - The Foreseeable Psychic

Yanmega - 30 - The Enthusiast Pilot

Zebstrika - 45 - The Sexist Coach

* * *

**(Winner Cabin)**

The Mysterious Mesprit is hanging out inside the Winner Cabin. Bastiodon, Jolteon, Sableye, Whimsicott and Yanmega are in awe when they have entered the cabin for the very first time, while this is the second time for Gothitelle, Infernape and Octillery.

"Whoa!" Yanmega whistled happily as he glanced around the living room. "So, this is what the Winner Cabin looks like?"

"You got that right." Infernape nodded before motioning Yanmega toward the pool table. "Hey, you wanna play pool?"

"Yeah, I'm in." Yanmega nodded before he and Infernape went over to the pool table.

"This is _far_ better than the Loser Cabin!" Whimsicott smiled as she walked around the living room with Octillery.

"I totally agree." Octillery nodded, smiling. "I can't wait to show you the hot tub over there!"

"Did someone say 'hot tub'? Out of my way!" Bastiodon said as he ran past the two girls to get to the door and then opened it and saw the hot tub. "Yes! This is what I needed!"

Bastiodon walked up the steps and then entered the hot tub with a relaxing sigh is heard.

"HEY!" Octillery scowled as she stormed into the room and squirmed over in to the top of the hot tub with Whimsicott standing at the doorway. "You can't use the hot tub, it's mine!"

"I don't see your name on it, Octillery." Bastiodon scoffed.

"Of course there is!" Octillery stated as she tapped on the front of the hot tub below her. "I wrote my name in ink last night!"

"Erm, Octillery, all I can see is a smudge of ink on it, but I'm gonna assume that's where your name is." Whimsicott stated.

"Whatever," Octillery drawled before facing Bastiodon again. "But the point is; I was totally here first, so therefore I own this hot tub."

"Oh please, the hot tub is for people with star quality like me, while you, however, have none." Bastiodon boasted as he closed his eyes and then moved one of his legs as a sign to 'Go Away'. "So could you please get off the hot tub, so I can relax after spending two long days in this game?"

Octillery just stood there as she glared at the relaxing Bastiodon.

"Fine! Relax with this!" Octillery scowled before she sprayed out ink from her mouth which splatted onto Bastiodon's face.

"What the hell?!" Bastiodon shouted in shock, horrified of having Octillery's ink covering his face. "Oh Arceus, my face!"

Whimsicott laughed while witnessing Bastiodon desperately trying to rub the ink off his face, but having a hard time doing so.

"If I was you, Octillery, I'd start running!" Whimsicott grinned.

"Good idea!" Octillery said before she jumped off the hot tub and then ran out of the room with Whimsicott.

Bastiodon, meanwhile, used the water in the hot tub to partially remove some of the ink from his face until he can see clearly again. He climbed out of the now-ink-covered hot tub with a bit of a tumble and then glared at the direction where Octillery and Whimsicott have left.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for ruining my beautiful face!" Bastiodon snarled as he ran out of the room and started chasing the two girls who have gone upstairs and locked themselves inside one of the bedrooms. He then ran upstairs and started ramming against the bedroom door where the girls were.

"Bastiodon, knock it off!" Gothitelle said, sternly, where she and Jolteon are sitting on one of the couches. "The producers had spent a lot of money on this place, so don't repay them by crashing it!"

"You don't tell me what to do! The only person I listen to is me, the star." Bastiodon declared as he stopped ramming the door and faced Gothitelle below, while glaring. "But whatever, I'm going to take a shower to clean this _disgusting_ ink off my face."

He left the hallway and entered one of the upstairs bathrooms, while Whimsicott and Octillery have opened the door a bit and looked both directions to see if Bastiodon is no longer in the hallway.

"Hey, the coast is clear." Jolteon assured when he saw the girls appear at the doorway. "Bastiodon has entered the bathroom on the right."

"Thanks!" Whimsicott smiled as she and Octillery walked out to the hallway. "Hey Octillery, do you want to see my scrapbook of all the pranking I'd done?"

"Sure!" Octillery nodded as she started following Whimsicott, who was walking to her luggage in the living room downstairs.

"You know, even though we're on the same team, I don't think we have a chance to meet yet." Gothitelle recalled before extending her hand out to Jolteon. "I'm Gothitelle, by the way."

Jolteon looked at Gothitelle for a moment before extending his paw and shook Gothitelle's hand.

"Jolteon. My name is Jolteon." Jolteon said before pulling his paw back.

"So, why did you come to this show?" Gothitelle asked, wanting to get to know him.

"Erm…" Jolteon stammered trying to come up with an answer without letting her know the real reason. "I came here because… I want to use the money to buy myself a car. I've always wanted to get a car ever since I was a kid."

"Oh, that's good to know." Gothitelle said as she became a bit suspicious of Jolteon's stammering, but shook it off. "Anyway, I joined this show because I want to win the million dollars, so I can move out of the house and become a full grown woman. But I also want to make a few friends."

"That's nice." Jolteon nodded before he stood up from the couch. "I'm going to bed now; I want to get ready for the challenge tomorrow."

"Okay. Good night, Jolteon." Gothitelle waved as Jolteon began to walk toward the stairs. By the time Jolteon walked up the stairs, she now got one thing in her mind and asked everyone in the living room. "Hey, where's Sableye? I haven't seen her since all of us walked in here."

"Oh yeah, I remember seeing her when Octillery and I were running away from Bastiodon upstairs." Whimsicott replied while going through her luggage for her scrapbook with Octillery's help.

When Jolteon reached the top of the stairs, he's surprised to see Sableye, who looked like she had been run over by an elephant and now on the brink of passing out.

"Sableye, what the hell happened to you?" Jolteon asked as he placed one of his paws on Sableye's shoulder.

"I was… looking around the Winner Cabin upstairs… when the girls were… running past me… and then suddenly… I was being run over… by Bastiodon…" mumbled Sableye before she passed out onto Jolteon, who held her and then put her on his back. He turned his face to the others downstairs, who are watching the whole scene.

"I'll take Sableye to bed." Jolteon stated before he started walking slowly so he wouldn't have Sableye fall off of him.

* * *

**Confessional: Ouch, I would not like being run over by a heavy Pokémon.**

**Bastiodon: **(Grumbled) (His face is nearly clean but still has a couple of ink on it, so he's using a rag to wipe off the remaining ink from his face) Lousy bitch for ruining my beautiful face.

**Whimsicott: **(Leaning against the wall, while smirking) Bastiodon had better sleep well tonight, because I'm thinking about giving him a little 'surprise'.

**Gothitelle:** I can tell Jolteon is lying with the way he answered my question. He could be hiding something, but I shouldn't be involved in whatever business he's in.

* * *

Infernape and Yanmega are continuing their game of pool as Yanmega has managed to get one of his striped balls into the hole.

"Oh yeah, another point for Captain Yanmega!" Yanmega boasted, smiling.

"'Captain Yanmega'?" Infernape questioned in amusement as he breathed in and out with his cigar from his hand. "That sounds like a name for a superhero in a TV show."

"Maybe I am." Yanmega grinned using chalk on the tip of the cue. "I may be a captain, but the general back home told me I'm one of the best damn captains they ever had in the Johto Marine Corp. Your turn."

Infernape leaned down, positioning himself to know where to hit the white ball to. It was silence for a moment but then he launched the white ball with his cue, and it went speeding around the table as the ball hit the wall on the left and then bounced it off to change direction to the right. He managed to hit one of his solid balls and entering it into the hole, while also hitting one of Yanmega's striped balls, which it's standing right next to the solid ball and the hole, and has the striped ball guiding the solid ball into a hole, while the striped ball has stopped at the edge of the hole, giving Infernape two points in the game.

"Whoa, that's impressive." Yanmega smiled as he's impressed with Infernape's skill with pool.

"Thanks," Infernape chuckled. "When you play pool as long as I did, you'll get to know a couple of techniques."

"Yeah," Yanmega nodded in agreement but then changed the topic with him glancing around the room before speaking to Infernape in whisper. _"__Hey, remember what the hosts said yesterday, that there would be twelve idols on this island?__"_

"_Yeah?__"_ Infernape questioned, even though he's getting the idea of where Yanmega is going.

"_I want to go find one of the idols tomorrow, so we can have a better chance of surviving elimination in case we got our ass on the line.__"_ Yanmega explained. _"__I__'__ll go look for one, first thing in the morning. And if I do find an idol or two, I__'__ll come straight back here and hide it before anyone else knows, okay?__"_

"_That__'__s a good idea, it__'__s important that we get a backup plan in case the original was fucked.__"_ Infernape nodded, liking Yanmega's plan. He then spoke up louder. "But enough talk, let's continue this game."

"Right," Yanmega nodded as he and Infernape are continuing their game of pool.

* * *

**Confessional: I wonder what the idols will look like if they ever find them.**

**Yanmega:** Knowing the hosts; I'm willing to bet that the idols will not be easy to find. But I'm not letting that stop me.

**Infernape:** I hope Yanmega has managed to find one of the idols tomorrow; it could help us get further in the game. Also, remember one thing; before going through with your first plan, _always_ have a backup plan in case your first plan was fucked up.

* * *

**(Middle Cabin)**

Marowak is sitting on the top bunk on the left, while Ursaring at the bottom bunk on the right, with Klinklang sitting at one corner of the room, and Druddigon in the bathroom.

"Man, we were lucky we didn't have to go for the elimination tonight." Ursaring stated.

"I know," Marowak nodded. "If it wasn't for Hydreigon, we wouldn't be here right now."

"I'm guessing that woman must be out of the game right now." Ursaring said before him and Marowak heard a couple of machine-like beeping is being heard, so they turned to see Klinklang is the one who's making the beeping.

"BZZT, MY CALCULATION HAS CONFIRMED ME THAT HYDREIGON HAS AN EIGHTY-SIX PERCENT CHANCE OF BEING ELIMINATED." Klinklang said in no emotion. "SO YES, SHE IS MOST LIKELY TO BE OUT OF THE GAME, BZZT."

"Wait, hold on, you said 'eighty-six percent," Ursaring asked in a little surprise, since Hydreigon is the sole reason why her team is up for elimination. "Why did you say that?"

"BZZT, ACCORDING TO MY CALCULATIONS FROM SCANNING EVERYONE HERE, THERE APPEARS TO BE SOMEONE WHO IS WILLING TO TAKE THE FALL FOR HER, BZZT." Klinklang replied.

"Really," Marowak asked. "Do you know who it is?"

"BZZT, THE INFORMATION IS CURRENTLY UNKNOWN. HOWEVER, I WILL RECEIVE THE INFORMATION TOMORROW AFTER NINE HOURS OF RECHARGING MYSELF. ACTIVATE SLEEP MODE, BZZT." Klinklang replied before more beeping noises were being heard and then he closed his eyes and his gears stopped turning as the others heard a noise that sounded like shutting down a computer.

Marowak and Ursaring exchanged looks and then Druddigon came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Druddigon asked as he laid down on the bottom bunk on the left.

"Klinklang said that there's an eighty-six percent chance that Hydreigon would be voted out." Ursaring replied.

"Why did he say 'eighty-six'?" Druddigon asked, even though he doesn't seem to care about it.

"Apparently, he said that someone is willing to take her place and leave instead." Marowak replied.

"Now what kind of dumbass would give up a chance to win a million dollars?" Druddigon remarked with his face saying WTF.

"I don't know," Ursaring shrugged. "But whoever it is, they must have a good reason for it."

"Well I don't," Druddigon stated. "I came here for money so I can fix ma wing and that's that. I'm gonna go take a nap, night."

Druddigon closed his eyes and went to sleep and then Marowak and Ursaring began to chat again.

"So… Ursaring," Marowak said. "I came across your wife at the challenge today."

"Yeah," Ursaring questioned with one of his brows raised up. "What about it?"

"She's definitely shy when I tried to introduce myself," Marowak recalled. "But I hope this island will help her come out of her shell."

"Me too," Ursaring said as he looked at the floor for a moment and then shook it off and lay down on the bed. "Well, I'm going to bed too, goodnight Marowak."

"Night Ursaring." Marowak nodded as he lay on the bed as well with his bone club in his arms.

As Marowak and Druddigon were sleeping, Ursaring remained awake as he stared at the wall to his right with a non-emotion expression showing.

* * *

**Confessional: Why Ursaring is staring at the wall?**

**Ursaring:** I'm not gonna worry about Marowak. He was just saying hello to Azumarill, nothing more. (Glare) It'd better stay that way.

**Marowak:** (Nod) I think Ursaring is a good gentleman. I wish him good luck on helping his wife to become more social to other people.

* * *

Leavanny is lying on the top bunk on the left side with Rapidash sitting below her, while Azumarill is lying on the bed like she did last time with Xatu sitting above her, reading a book.

"Hey-Xatu-what-are-you-reading?" Rapidash asked quickly as she looked at Xatu, who has removed herself from the book to look at her.

"I'm reading Fallen Masters." Xatu replied before glancing back to her book. While she was reading, she spoke up. "You know, Leavanny and Azumarill, you two have been awfully quiet since we've entered here."

"That's because I'm trying to get some sleep." Leavanny replied as she turned her face to look at Xatu. "It's not easy for me to do so nowadays."

"Why's-that?" Rapidash asked with curiosity.

"That's none of your business." Leavanny muttered before she turned her head away from the others and faced the wall. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to get some sleep."

She looked at Leavanny above her and then turned to face the lying Azumarill from across the room.

"Hey-are-you-okay?" Rapidash asked as she seemed concerned about Azumarill, who has turned her face to look at her.

"Oh, I was just trying to go to sleep like Leavanny did." Azumarill murmured before turning her face away, while pulling her sheet further.

Rapidash looked at her roommates, who were either trying to go to sleep or reading a book.

"Well-night-everyone." Rapidash sighed before lying down the bed and immediately falling asleep.

"Oh, so she can fall asleep, but I can't?" Leavanny grumbled after hearing Rapidash's snoring. "Unbelievable…"

* * *

**Confessional: Wow, that****'****s a hell of a team they****'****ve got there!**

**Rapidash: **I-stay-up-later-than-usual-so-I-can-get-to-know-my -teammates. But-then-I-realized-that-they're-not-so-great-beca use-I've-learnt-that-Leavanny-is-grumpy-and-whiny- Xatu's-being-creepy-and Azumarill-has-hardly-said-anything-at-all! (Sigh) (Sarcastic) What-a-fantastic-team-I-got-there.

* * *

**(Loser Cabin)**

For the first timer; Chandelure, Espeon, Ninjask and Qwilfish are disgusted when they've entered the Loser Cabin, while the second time; Furret, Purugly, Tangrowth, Vanilluxe and Zebstrika have gotten a bit more used to the environment but were still disgusted with the cabin like the others.

"Ew…" Espeon moaned, disgusted after looking around the Loser Cabin. "This is where you guys slept here last night?"

"Unless you got something that would make this place become more bearable, yes, this is where we're sleeping as losers." Purugly said as she sat down and leaned against one of the walls.

"I miss the Winner Cabin already." Ninjask groaned.

"At least YOU got a chance to sleep there last night." Tangrowth retorted as he sat down next to Furret on the left side. "The rest of us haven't been able to sleep there yet."

"Except for Hydreigon," Vanilluxe lamented as he sat between Zebstrika and Ninjask.

"I'm sorry, Vanilluxe," Chandelure sighed as he floated down to sit next to Furret on the right side. "But voting her off is the right thing to do, since she could've done it again."

"But you don't know that," Vanilluxe said before he showed a smile. "But I can't be too depressed about it. I came here to have fun, so I have to move on from it, so I can continue playing this game!"

"That's the spirit!" Qwilfish smiled, while sitting next to Espeon.

"Yeah, it's always important to stop dwelling on the past and focus on what's ahead of you." Zebstrika nodded.

This has caused everyone else to stare in surprise at Zebstrika, who looked at them confused.

"Zebstrika, are you actually being nice?" Ninjask asked.

"Hey, it's important that nobody feels down before the big game, or else we're screwed." Zebstrika stated.

"Speaking of 'the big game', why did you guys choose Zebstrika to be on your team?" Furret asked. "I thought you were gonna pick me."

"We WERE going to pick you until Qwilfish had explained to us we're lacking physical strength, while the other two teams have three physical threats. So we-" Chandelure explained until he got interrupted by Zebstrika, who is smirking now.

"Oh wait, I get it now!" Zebstrika smirked. "You guys need me so I can guide you all to victory. Good choice. And I would also like to say it was a smart move for you guys to vote out Hydre-"

"Zebstrika, I recommending shutting your mouth before you regret it." Qwilfish glared, sternly.

Zebstrika was about to retort back at Qwilfish until he remembered that Qwilfish spiked his kiwis, giving him an agonising pain. So, he closed his mouth and stayed quiet.

"Hey, whatever the next challenge will be, we'll win this time and won't have to sleep here tomorrow." Tangrowth smiled as he stroked Furret in the same way people would stroke their cat or dog.

"Erm… Tangrowth, could you please stop stroking me?" Furret asked, feeling uncomfortable with Tangrowth's stroking her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Furret, I didn't mean to." Tangrowth apologised as he removed his hand from Furret. "I just like the feeling of your fur."

"Dude, do you have a 'thing' for her?" Ninjask asked.

"No, no, not at all!" Tangrowth said, shaking his head furiously. "In fact, there are two things you should know about me. One; I have a fetish for any kind of hair, hence the reason why I was stroking Furret and I'm a hairdresser. And two; I'm gay!"

"Wait, what did you say?" Espeon asked.

"I said I'm gay." Tangrowth replied. "I have been since I was thirteen."

"Oh… I see." Espeon blinked.

"Espeon, are you okay?" Purugly asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine: I'm just surprised, that's all." Espeon murmured.

* * *

**Confessional: Another contestant being found on Espeon****'****s hit list!**

**Vanilluxe:** Has Espeon developed feelings for Tangrowth? She seemed to be upset when she found out that Tangrowth was gay.

**Espeon:** (Calm with no emotion showing) So, Tangrowth is a homosexual, huh? I suppose now that I have find out about this information… (She glares at the camera with venom) he _must_ leave.

**Purugly:** I remembered on the first day, she told me that she's a Christian. Now I don't know much about religion, but I heard that usually anyone who is a fundamentalist hates anybody who is gay or bi. She obviously doesn't like Tangrowth now when I saw her reaction of finding out Tangrowth's sexuality. (Shrug) But I don't care because I had met people who were gay or bi during my time as a porn star. Plus, having Espeon targeting Tangrowth means a better chance for _me_ to stay in the game longer.

**Furret:** Okay, maybe I should tell you this; I'm diagnosed with… autism. It's a condition where people get emotional and social problems. I had this since I was born, but my parents did not know that until I was about three or four years old. Ever since then, I had been struggling with my life due to people picking on me while I was at school. I didn't have many friends since I usually stay at home. However, as years went by; I have gotten better with handling my emotions and becoming more social. Right now; I'm completely a different person than I was when I was younger. But… even now, I still get quite uncomfortable with other people, besides my parents, touching me, which is why I feel that way when Tangrowth was stroking me. However, making more friends and becoming even more social is one of the reasons why I'm here. So hopefully, by the time I go home, I'll be a better person. (Smiles hopefully)

* * *

"I have to be honest, Tangrowth, I knew you're gay with the way you talk, and you had told us last night that you're a hairdresser." Purugly said.

"Hey, just because a guy is a hairdresser, doesn't mean they're automatically gay!" Tangrowth argued.

"Yes it does," Purugly countered. "All the male hairdressers I know were either gay or bi. Hell, I even saw some of them with me during at work when I was younger."

"Purugly, I don't wanna know about your dirty past as a porn star, please." Ninjask said, not liking hearing Purugly's past.

"Fine." Purugly scowled before laying her head against her arms.

"Now if you all excuse me, I'm going to take a nap." Zebstrika said as he's also laying his head against his arms and then closing his eyes. "I want to be ready for the challenge tomorrow."

"For once; I agree with him." Qwilfish said before closing her eyes. "Night guys."

* * *

**Confessional: The only straight male hairdresser the author possibly knew so far was a guy from a movie called ****"****You Don't Mess With The Zohan!****"**

**Tangrowth: **All I was saying is that; you shouldn't assume the guy is gay when he's a hairdresser! It's so stereotyped!

* * *

The sunrise has appeared at the horizon over the sea as it's slowly moving up as the time flies by. Even though it's six in the morning, someone has moved out of the Winner Cabin and flew into the air. Yanmega is seen glancing around the area to make sure nobody is awake. Once he has checked the area, he then flies into the deep forest to search for any idols he could find.

"Come on…" Yanmega murmured as he flies slowly to look very carefully for the idol in the forest. "Where are you, you little idol son of the bitch…"

He keeps flying through the forest for twenty minutes until he has noticed something out of place above him, and stopped. He's still in the forest but it's the area where lot of wild Pokémon lived in the trees. He moved closer to one of the nests from a high tree and eventually, he flew next to it and found something _very_ interesting. It's carved out of wood. The colour is dark brown, while there are two arrows symbolizing swapping coloured with lighter brown.

"Could it be…?" Yanmega asked himself as he grabbed hold of a small wooden sculpture and then looked at it. After spending thirty seconds looking at the wooden sculpture, Yanmega showed a smile. "Oh, hell yeah!"

* * *

**Confessional: First idol of Total Pokémon Alphabet has been found!**

**Yanmega:** (Holding the idol, while smiling) Yep, that's right. After spending twenty minutes in the forest, what I'm holding is one of the twelve idols in this game. According to the description; this idol would allow me to swap my amount of votes with a person of my choice. However, I wouldn't be told whether I have any votes against me or not. So when Infernape and I have to use this; we gotta make sure we use it right. But I can't have this idol in my luggage 'cause Sableye could be snooping through our stuff to look for any 'juicy secrets' we have. I'm going to hide this idol back where I've found them but I'm gonna make it unable for the others to find it.

* * *

Yanmega has managed to hide the Swap Idol back where he's found it, but put it at the higher nest so the others wouldn't be able to see it from the ground. He immediately flew back to the Winner Cabin before the others have woken up. Luckily no one did yet and he watched TV downstairs around that time. An hour and a half later, Infernape has walked downstairs after going into the bathroom and he noticed Yanmega in the living room.

"Morning, Yanmega." Infernape greeted as he went into the kitchen to make himself some coffee.

"Morning, Infernape," Yanmega greeted as he moved from the couches and entered the kitchen. "Hey, I wanna tell you that-"

"Ugh!"

Yanmega and Infernape walked out of the kitchen to see Sableye who is walking down the stairs, while rubbing her back in pain.

"_We__'__ll talk later.__"_ Yanmega whispered.

Infernape nodded as he and Yanmega went back into the kitchen with Sableye sitting on one of the couches in the living room.

"Hey, you alright, Sableye?" Yanmega asked as he's also making coffee.

"My back is killing me!" Sableye groaned. "Normally, I would interrogate you two about what you did this morning, but right now, I don't care."

"You want some coffee?" Infernape asked as he poured coffee into one of the mugs he set out.

"Yes, please." Sableye nodded. "By the way, who put me in bed last night?"

"It was Jolteon." Infernape replied.

"Oh, I'd better thank him at some point today." Sableye declared.

"Hey, you guys want to go to the Mess Hall to get our breakfast in a minute?" Yanmega asked, drinking coffee after Infernape has poured some of it into his mug.

"Sure." Infernape nodded.

"I'm in." Sableye agreed.

After they have finished drinking their coffee; they went to the Mess Hall to have their breakfast, while the rest have joined in later on except for Bastiodon.

The Mysterious Mesprit (except for Bastiodon) ate their breakfast, while Whimsicott was in a good mood, which has made Sableye suspicious.

"Hey, what made you in such a good mood, and where is Bastiodon?" Sableye asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I slept great, and let's just say… I left Bastiodon a 'little surprise' last night." Whimsicott smiled.

"What 'little surprise'?" Gothitelle asked, wondering what Whimsicott did to Bastiodon.

"You'll see soon enough." Whimsicott grinned even more as she looked like she was about to burst in laughter.

No more than a minute later, Bastiodon has entered the Mess Hall but for some reason, he's wearing a sheet that's big enough to cover his whole face except for his eyes and mouth. He picked out his breakfast and then sat down at the table with his team, who were staring at him the same way they have come across something that's completely unknown. This has made Bastiodon annoyed and he looked at his team.

"What?" Bastiodon said, annoyed.

"Why the hell are you wearing a sheet on your face, dude?" Jolteon asked.

"Because I heard that having something completely cover your face is what's in right now." Bastiodon lied.

His team obviously knew that Bastiodon is lying.

"You're lying, Bastiodon," Sableye stated, narrowing her eyes even more. "I can clearly see that in your eyes."

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Bastiodon scowled.

"I think we should see what you're hiding behind your sheet!" Sableye declared before she jumped on his head and started scratching Bastiodon's sheet, ripping it into pieces.

"Hey, get off of me!" Bastiodon shouted as he stood up from the table, trying to shake Sableye off his head frantically.

However, Sableye has managed to hang on and kept ripping at Bastiodon's sheet until he finally threw her off, but unfortunately along with his sheet; revealing his face. The team except for Whimsicott is stunned to see Bastiodon's face is covered in white with girlish eyelashes and red lips. The room was silent for three seconds before the Mysterious Mesprit roared in laughter with the other two teams, besides Klinklang and Xatu, following them behind. Even the Simi Monkeys Sibling joined in as well.

As the contestants kept laughing, Bastiodon was becoming angrier until he started shouting at them.

"SHUT UP!" Bastiodon shouted as the contestants are still laughing. "I didn't put this on my face! Somebody must've snuck into the room and did this to me!"

"Sure," Infernape chuckled. "Whatever made you slept through the night."

"I'm betting that one of you did this to me!" Bastiodon accused, glaring at his teammates, who had started to settle down from anymore laughter.

"You can't prove anything, Bastiodon," Gothitelle smiled, amused from seeing Bastiodon's face. "It could've been someone from the other team that must've broken in the Winner Cabin, and your room, to pull a makeover on you."

"Hmm… you could be right, I've barely known anyone from the other teams, so I need someone to investigate them." Bastiodon nodded before turning over to Sableye, who looked excited to participate in an investigation. "Sableye, I-"

"You can count on me!" Sableye smiled standing up on the bench. "I'll find out who did this trick and spill it to you, as soon I've got the information."

She got off the bench and then snuck her way to the Awesome Azelf's table until Druddigon spotted her.

"Don't even think about it, Gem Eyes!" Druddigon shouted, glaring.

"I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!" Sableye screamed in declaration before she got thrown back by Druddigon and landed on the foods at the buffet table, making quite a mess. "Ugh…"

* * *

**Confessional: MAKE UP CANNOT BE SILENCED!**

**Sableye:** (Cover in foods) Okay, next time; I'll try with the Unique Uxie. Even though I don't like Bastiodon, I'm _always_ up for any investigation and find the sources for every secret here. Also, another thing… (Smirking) I'm glad I've managed to rip off Bastiodon's sheet. It was SO worth it seeing his girly face. He deserves it after going all Tauros on me.

**Bastiodon:** (Glare) Whoever did this to me is gonna pay! I tried to wash it off earlier, but for some reason, it can't! So now my face is stuck like this for who knows how long!

**Whimsicott:** (Laughing) Did you guys see Bastiodon's face? The result was so hilarious! (Continues laughing until she has calmed down) Ah… Gothitelle is right about the part where someone could've broken into Bastiodon's room and put make up on him. I did that. I used my special face paint that would make him unable to wash it off until AFTER twenty four hours was up. I also used my special glue that has the same effect with my paint. So, until tomorrow, he'll be known as; Bastiorella! (Starts laughing again)

* * *

"Druddigon, you have got to stop throwing Sableye into the food." Leavanny said, sternly.

"Hey, I don't want that little snitch to get grabby on my personal stuff." Druddigon grunted. "Would you like _her_ to be snooping through _your_ stuff?"

"No, but it's still not right to throw people across the room." Leavanny stated before continuing eating her breakfast.

Azumarill was eating her breakfast until Rapidash looked at her, smiling. She stopped eating and spoke to her.

"Erm… why are you smiling at me?" Azumarill asked, nervously.

"That's-because-you-were-smiling-when-we-were-laug hing-about-Bastiodon's-new-makeover." Rapidash smiled. "That-must-be-a-good-sign!"

"Yeah, this is the first time I've seen you smile since we came to this island." Marowak nodded.

"I guess I've made the right decision on bring her here after all," Ursaring smiled as he wrapped his arm around Azumarill. "Isn't that right, Azumarill?"

"Err… y-yeah, I a-agree." Azumarill stuttered, showing a little smile.

* * *

**Confessional: Possible character development****…****?**

**Azumarill:** You know… that was the first time I've smiled for a while. I guess there is another good thing about coming to this show…

**Ursaring:** Normally, I wouldn't let Azumarill smile at all. But I can let her do that, so people can be convinced by it.

* * *

"I really need a decent bed tonight," Purugly yawned.

"Don't worry, Purugly, I'm sure if we all try our best, we can win this!" Vanilluxe smiled.

"Unfortunately, I still have to sleep in the Loser Cabin with the team I'll be joining tonight." Furret muttered.

"I wouldn't mind having you on this team if we're up for elimination again." Chandelure smiled.

"Aw, thanks!" Furret smiled.

"Well, I DO mind," Zebstrika scowled. "I don't wanna go back to that fucking Loser Cabin for a long time. I'm positive we can avoid it today because-"

"Shut up, Zebstrika." Purugly hissed.

Zebstrika stopped talking and then ate his breakfast in silence. A few minutes later, Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf appeared in the Mess Hall.

"Good morning, everybo…dy?" Mesprit said before she looked at Bastiodon's makeover face with Uxie and Azelf looking at Mesprit direction and also noticing him.

Mesprit and Azelf both burst out laughing, while Uxie and the contestants are chuckling at Bastiodon, who became annoyed again but did not say anything as he pressed his big head against the table until the whole room has become quiet again.

"O-Okay, what happened to Bastiodon?" Mesprit giggled.

"Someone had given 'Bastiorella' a makeover last night after breaking into his room," Infernape smirked.

"And I've gotta say, he really IS beautiful when he's wearing makeup." Octillery finished, smiling in amusement.

"CAN WE GET ON WITH THE FUCKING CHALLENGE?!" Bastiodon snapped.

"Alright, alright," Uxie smiled, even though he did not like the foul language. "If you're all finished with your breakfast, we can get on with the challenge."

Everyone followed the hosts out of the Mess Hall to their next challenge. They're all wondering what the next challenge could possibly be.

* * *

**Confessional: What will the next challenge be?**

**Xatu: **If my vision is correct, then the next challenge will be something unexpected for the contestants. Or as you people would say; 'Out of this world.'

* * *

The hosts and the contestants are more than halfway through the campground until the contestants have noticed something particularity out of place. There's a medium sized one-storey building fifty-feet wide, three hundred feet from the campground. There's no window on the building at all with only a ten-foot sized door in the front. The colour of the building is grey.

"Hosts, what is that building over there?" Espeon asked, pointing at the grey building.

"That, Espeon, will be part of today's challenge." Uxie replied. "When we move closer, we'll explain the challenge."

The hosts and the contestants moved closer to the grey building until they are ten feet in front of it.

"BZZT, THIS IS AN UNIDENTIFIED BUILDING, I MUST SCAN THE PLACE, BZZT." Klinklang declared before attempting to scan the building until Azelf has stopped him.

"Whoa there, buddy," Azelf said. "You need to stay where you are so you can find out what the challenge will be about."

Klinklang remained silent, which made Azelf move back to his two host friends.

"Okay, we'll tell you what this building is," Mesprit assured. "This building contains one of the most advanced technologies in Pokémon history…"

The contestants are waiting in suspension as Mesprit remained silent for a few seconds before revealing her answer.

"Virtual Reality."

"Awesome!" Whimsicott grinned.

"Wait, are you serious?" Sableye gasped, hoping that the hosts are right. "How did you manage to afford all that?"

"The production crew for this show has, shall we say, friends in high places," Uxie explained. "The virtual reality is well over five hundred million dollars, so do NOT play around with or damage it. That goes double for you, Klinklang."

It's unknown whether Klinklang is listening, since he's too busy staring at the building behind the hosts.

"Hold on, how the hell did none of us see this building?" Leavanny questioned, with doubts about the building. "The last two challenges were hunting for either Pokéballs or Easter eggs; we would've come across _this_ within ten minutes."

"That's because we teleported it here while you were all asleep." Azelf replied. "We wanted to surprise you guys when you've found out about our Virtual Reality."

"So, what's the next challenge we're doing today?" Vanilluxe asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Vanilluxe, because the next challenge is what we like to call... Type-o-tron!" Mesprit declared.

The contestants are silent.

"Type-o-what?" Druddigon asked, confused.

"Well, Druddigon, this challenge will be all about Pokémon types." Uxie explained. "All of us have different elemental types; Normal, Grass, Fire, Water, Electric, Fighting, Flying, Ground, Rock, Bug, Ice, Psychic, Poison, Ghost, Dragon, Dark and Steel."

"What about Fairy?" Chandelure asked. "I'd heard rumours that Pokémon will be getting a new type."

"We are aware of that, Chandelure," Mesprit replied. "But we didn't have full information about it yet, so we will not be including it in this challenge."

"Besides, this so-called 'Fairy' Pokémon sounds retarded." Druddigon scoffed.

"Actually, Druddigon, if we have Fairy-type included in this challenge, you would've faced a challenge based on said Fairies." Azelf stated. "And it's has been confirmed that Dragon-types are weak against the Fairy-types."

"Like I said, retarded." Druddigon repeated.

"Anyway, your challenge today is to face off against the type you're weak against." Uxie explained. "For example, like Fire is weak against Water."

"You'll be given two choices; you can go into the virtual world to complete a mini challenge," Mesprit explained. "Or you could face off against a Pokémon that can have super effective damage on you. But that challenge will have to take place here."

"So where are those Pokémon?" Jolteon asked.

"They're at our cabin right now," Azelf replied. "You'll see them when their time has come."

"What happen if we've managed to complete those challenges?" Ninjask asked.

"If you've managed to complete the challenge in the virtual world; you get one point," Uxie replied. "However, you do get two points if you defeated the Pokémon here. We feel that's harder to complete than the virtual one."

"The two teams with the most points will be safe from elimination, while the team with the fewest point will send someone home tonight." Mesprit explained. "But if there's a tie of some sort, we'll go to the tiebreaker."

"Is everyone okay with that?" Azelf asked.

The contestants nodded in agreement except for Klinklang.

"BZZT, HOSTS, WHAT ABOUT SABLEYE, WHO IS A DARK AND GHOST TYPE POKEMON, AND THEREFORE, HAS NO WEAKNESSES, BZZT." Klinklang recalled.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding us, Klinklang!" Mesprit said.

"Geez, thanks a lot, Tin Bot!" Sableye snarled. "You just threw away my advantage!"

"BZZT, IT'S IMPORTANT TO DESTROY ALL OF THE ENEMIES' ADVANTAGES IN ORDER TO SUCCEED, BZZT." Klinklang stated.

"Sableye, we'll figure out what to do with you when it's your turn." Azelf explained.

"Fine," Sableye nodded before she and her team were glaring at Klinklang, who had seemed to be completely unaware of it, even though he was.

"Okay, let's get on with the challenge." Uxie declared as he brought out two large wheels; one with types on it, while the other has the remaining contestants' faces. Also, there are cards on every types, possibly explaining what the challenge would be in the certain category. "These wheels will determine who will be competing, and what kind of type they have to go up against. I'll start spinning the Types Wheel."

Uxie pushed the wheel to get it spinning. It went on for a few seconds until the arrow landed on Rock. Mesprit grabbed a card from the wheel and then spoke to the contestants.

"Now, some of you are weak against Rock," Mesprit explained. "However, there're two people who can take a lot of damage from it, and those two are the first and last guys to arrive on the island; Yanmega and Ninjask!"

Yanmega and Ninjask moved forward, each with a determined look on their faces.

"Alright boys, you have two options," Mesprit explained. "If you choose virtual; then your challenge is to avoid being hit by the falling rocks in the cave, and you have to keep avoiding it until two minutes has passed. If you choose Pokémon; then you must face off against Sudowoodo."

Sudowoodo has come out of the Hosts' Cabin and stood next to the hosts.

"Okay, Yanmega, since your team had won the challenge yesterday, you can get the first pick." Azelf said.

"Cool," Yanmega nodded. "Well, in that case, I pick the virtual."

"Very well," Mesprit said. "Yanmega and the rest of Mysterious Mesprit, you will come with me to the Virtual Reality when Ninjask has finished his challenge."

"Now Ninjask, if you want to win two points for your team, you must defeat Sudowoodo." Uxie explained. "Are you ready?"

"I was born ready, Uxie!" Ninjask nodded as he stood twenty feet from Sudowoodo, who is also ready to fight.

"Then let the battle begin!" Uxie declared.

"Double Team!" Ninjask shouted before he multiplied himself into twenty and surrounded the Sudowoodo, who just glanced at all twenty Ninjask, who are speaking to him. "Ha! You can't tell which one of us is the real me, do you Sudowoodo?"

"Ninjask, don't get overconfident!" Zebstrika shouted at all twenty Ninjask, who is glancing at him and also completely unaware Sudowoodo's about to use Rock Slide on all twenty of them.

"Don't worry, I know wha-" Ninjask said.

SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!

When the smoke had cleared, all but one Ninjask disappeared from Sudowoodo's Rock Slide. Sudowoodo stood still with a satisfied expression showing, while the real Ninjask remained on the ground with swirly eyes showing.

"Ugh…" Ninjask groaned in pain.

"Ninjask has quickly failed the challenge and gains no point for Unique Uxie." Uxie declared.

* * *

**Confessional: Epic fails for the Ninja!**

**Zebstrika:** (Face hooves) Pathetic…

**Ninjask:** (Embarrassed) Okay, I should've concentrated on the battle more. (Smile) But hey, a life without failure is a life without experience. So next time, I'll be ready!

* * *

"Alright, Mysterious Mesprit, follow me inside and we can begin with Yanmega's challenge." Mesprit said before her and Mysterious Mesprit went inside the Virtual Reality Building.

"But while the rest of you are out here, you can watch what happens in the virtual world on TV." Azelf smiled as he brought out a medium sized TV on wheels.

The Awesome Azelf and Unique Uxie moved in front of the TV as they're watching Mesprit and Mysterious Mesprit move inside a large room. Mesprit moved over to the wall and turned on the light.

"Whoa…" Octillery gasped.

Mysterious Mesprit are in awe at they looked at the room. The room featured thirty-six white chairs with helmets on top of them. There are a couple of machines that control the virtual reality, and it has a huge monitor in front of the chairs. Finally, the whole room is coloured with dark blue with yellow circuit lines that have moving pulses every now and then.

"This is so cool…" Whimsicott grinned.

"It sure is," Mesprit smiled as she moved over to the machines and then turned them on. "Yanmega, I need you to sit on one of these chairs and put the helmet on. Then you wait for a few seconds until you entered the virtual reality."

"Okay," Yanmega nodded before he has gone over to the first row of chairs and then sat on the one at the edge. Next, he placed the helmet onto his head and then waited patiently. "Okay, I'm ready!"

Nothing happened for five seconds until the large monitor has lit up and it showed Yanmega in a rocky cave.

"Wow, it actually works!" Bastiodon gasped as Yanmega looked at his surroundings in the virtual rocky cave.

"WOO!" Yanmega cheered as he flew around the rocky cave. "I cannot believe I'm actually in a virtual reality! This is definitely off the-"

A jagged rock has narrowly just missed Yanmega, who got caught in surprise, and broke into pieces when it hit the ground below.

"Whoa!" Yanmega shouted before he looked up to see more and more jagged rocks beginning to drop down toward him. "Damn, the challenge. I just need to do this for two minutes."

Yanmega began flying around the cave to dodge the dropping rocks from above. As the challenge is going on, his team are rooting for him back at the virtual room.

"C'mon, Yanmega, you can do it!" Jolteon cheered.

"This place is amazing!" Sableye grinned as she brought out her notebook and quickly wrote down virtual reality. "I'm going to get the scoop of the year!"

"Sableye, you do realize that they're going to show this on national TV, right?" Gothitelle said as her valid point has made Sableye stop writing on her notebook after realizing that the information about virtual reality could already be revealed.

"Oh, great," Sableye groaned.

"How long does Yanmega have to keep dodging rocks?" Octillery asked as she's watching Yanmega on the big monitor.

"He only got thirty seconds to go before completing the challenge." Mesprit replied.

Yanmega just kept dodging the jagged rocks non-stop. It's not an easy challenge to participate; however, being an experienced pilot has made it look easy for him.

"C'mon, it's gotta be over by now…" Yanmega muttered.

His wish has come true as he's suddenly being enveloped by white flashes and then he's back in the virtual room with his team and Mesprit.

"Congratulations, Yanmega, you just earned a point for your team!" Mesprit smiled.

Mysterious Mesprit cheered as Yanmega smiled and got off the chair but he suddenly fell to the floor.

"Argh!" Yanmega shouted in pain as Infernape and Gothitelle helped him hover in the air again. "What the hell's with that?"

"Oh sorry, we forgot to mention that when you come out of the virtual reality for the first time; you can temporary lose the feeling of your body for five seconds." Mesprit explained. "After that, you can leave the virtual world without having to go through that again."

"Can I have a go with the virtual world next?" Whimsicott asked, smiling.

"That depends on what challenge you're participating," Mesprit smiled. "Just follow me and we can go back to the other."

Mesprit and the Mysterious Mesprit have left the building to re-join the other, who has been watching them through the TV.

"Alright, that's one type down, fifteen more to go!" Azelf smiled.

"Don't you mean sixteen?" Tangrowth asked.

"No, we do mean fifteen because so far, there are no types weak against the Normal type Pokémon." Uxie stated. "But that's doesn't matter because we're going to a break now."

"So, which contestants will emerge victorious and earn points for their team like Yanmega," Mesprit asked rhetorically. "Or dropped down to the ground and fail to earn the point like Ninjask?"

"HEY!" Ninjask shouted, annoyed.

"Find out after the break on Total Pokémon Alphabet!" Azelf smiled.

* * *

First of all, I would like to say I'm surprised that nobody has come up with this challenge for their Total Pokémon stories. But I guess that's make me stand out among the others, WOO!

The next chapter will have the contestants continue competing in Type-o-tron and one team will send home one player, while gaining a new player.


	6. EP 3, PT 2, Type-o-tron!

**(AN)** Hey guys, there's something I need to tell you all. If you have noticed, my writing has been improved. But that's only because I'd gained a new Beta-Reader called Bad-Asp. He was the one who's helping me with my writing, and I can't thank him enough for taking his time to read through the chapter and spotting any grammar errors. THANK YOU BAD-ASP! He's currently writing a story called Total Drama Alpharama. It's really good.

Also, I've watched the first episode of Total Drama: All-Stars. It's good but I'm not going to get my hopes too high though.

**(Disclaimers)** I do not own Total Drama Series or Pokémon. Also, the alphabet theme is NOT my idea. It's originally created by Frank15, so give him credit for that.

* * *

**STARRING:**

Azumarill - 30 - The Slave Wife

Bastiodon - 29 - The Hardheaded Actor

Chandelure - 22 - The Smoking Bisexual Reader

Druddigon - 35 - The Redneck Survivalist

Espeon - 26 - The Christian Fundamentalist

Furret - 21 - The FanFic Writer

Gothitelle - 20 - The Transgender

Infernape - 58 - The War Veteran

Jolteon - 18 - The Normal Guy with a Big Secret

Klinklang - 18 - The Control Robot

Leavanny - 47 - The Strict Teacher

Marowak - 28 - The Zombie Fan

Ninjask - 19 - The Ninja Wannabe

Octillery - 18 - The Apathetic Girl

Purugly - 37 - The Ex-Porn Star

Qwilfish - 31 - The Underwater Cop

Rapidash - 23 - The Fast-able Horse

Sableye - 21 - The Secrets Spiller

Tangrowth - 29 - The Passionate Hairdresser

Ursaring - 31 - The Abusive Husband

Vanilluxe - 34 - Cheerful Optimist Ice Cream Man

Whimsicott - 18 - The Tomboyish Prankster

Xatu - 53 - The Foreseeable Psychic

Yanmega - 30 - The Enthusiast Pilot

Zebstrika - 45 - The Sexist Coach

* * *

"What are you talking about," Octillery questioned, confused. "We didn't go anywhere."

"He was talking to the TV audience, Octillery." Gothitelle recalled.

"Oh,"

"Anywho, we need to find out who's the next person to compete in the challenge." Uxie declared. "Since members from Unique Uxie and Mysterious Mesprit just competed, the next person has to be someone from the Awesome Azelf."

"Just so you know, some types challenge will have a duo competing, while the other will only have one person participating in it." Mesprit recalled.

"Speaking of which, let's find out who will go next." Azelf said before he spun the Types Wheel, which has landed on Fire. "And the next type is Fire!"

"Leavanny and Klinklang are the only members of the Awesome Azelf to be weakened against the Fire type; however, only one of you can participate in it. So we'll let the Contestants' Wheel determine your fate." Uxie explained before he started spinning the wheel. Leavanny is worried as she doesn't want to participate in any challenge involving fire, while Klinklang remained silent, staring at the spinning wheel. The Contestants' Wheel came to a stop and it has landed on Klinklang. "Klinklang, you're next."

"Alright Klinklang, you now have to choose either Virtual, which would make you go through the maze of fire to get to the other side," Mesprit explained. "Or, battle against Arcanine. What is it gonna be?"

Klinklang started making machine-like beeping as he stared at the Virtual Reality Building and then turned around to face Arcanine, who seemed to be creeped out by his staring.

"Any time now, Klinklang." Azelf said, impatient.

"BZZT, AFTER ANALYSING THE ODDS OF WINNING POINTS FOR THE AWESOME AZELF, I DECIDED TO CHALLENGE THE MAZE OF FIRE DUE TO THE FACT THAT THE ODDS OF DEFEATING ARCANINE IS TWENTY-FOUR PERCENT, BZZT."

"Alright, you and your team should follow me to the building." Azelf said before he and the Awesome Azelf went inside the Virtual Reality Building. "Klinklang, just sit on one of the chairs over there and then put the helmet on."

"Hold on, are you sure it's safe?" Marowak asked, concerned for Klinklang's safety. "What if Klinklang get hurt in the virtual world?"

"Relax, Marowak," Azelf assured. "When Klinklang went inside the virtual world, he won't experience any real pain at all. However, he can lose feeling of his body as he experiences what could be 'painful' in the virtual world."

"Oh, thank goodness." Leavanny and Azumarill murmured, relieved of not having experienced any pain at all.

"Klinklang, stop scanning the chairs and sit your robot butt ON the chair!" Azelf shouted as Klinklang is indeed scanning the chairs. But Klinklang then stopped scanning and sat on the chair with the helmet being placed on his head.

"How the hell did he have his helmet on?" Druddigon asked.

"The helmet was designed to change into any shape, so that _anybody_ can wear it." Azelf replied.

"Wow-you-guys-really-went-all-out-for-this!" Rapidash said, impressed.

"People, the virtual reality is on." Xatu said as the monitor is on and she and her team can see Klinklang is floating still in front of the maze of fire.

"Do you think he's afraid to do this?" Ursaring asked.

"I seriously doubt it, since he's a robot and he doesn't show emotion." Druddigon scoffed.

"Druddigon, that's not entirely true because Klinklang had been confirmed to be half-Pokémon, half-robot, but mostly the robot part." Leavanny stated.

Klinklang has suddenly started moving through the maze of fire with such speed due to being equipped to move faster. He has moved left and right and it seems that he knows exactly where to go. His teammates are surprised as they're watching him.

"Wow, its look like the fire hasn't even touched him!" Marowak gasped.

Klinklang kept flying through the maze and then sprinted to pass through the wall of fire and successfully made it to the other side, completing the challenge.

"And Klinklang just won the first point for the Awesome Azelf!" Azelf smiled.

The Awesome Azelf except for Xatu, of course, cheered as Klinklang removed the helmet and then continued scanning the building.

"Klinklang, quit it with the scanning, and come with me so we can get back with the others!" Azelf said, annoyed.

Klinklang stopped scanning and then followed Azelf out of the building with his teammates exchanging looks.

* * *

**Confessional: Steel of Robot plus Maze of Fire equal Unknown!**

**Druddigon:** (Narrowing his eyes with his arms and his back is leaning against the wall) Look like I got some _serious_ competition.

**Azumarill:** (Nervous) Right now, I-I'm afraid of that robot…

**Klinklang:** BZZT, THE VIRTUAL REALITY BUILDING CONTAINS VERY VALUABLE EQUIPMENT, SO I MUST ACHIEVE IT FOR MY MASTER, BZZT."

* * *

Azelf and the Awesome Azelf went back with the others, who were surprised at Klinklang's performance in the virtual world.

"Okay, I'll reveal the next types." Uxie stated before he spun the wheel, which landed on Ground. He picked up the card and explained to the contestants. "Ah yes, the Ground type, can I have Jolteon and Zebstrika step forward please?"

Jolteon and Zebstrika stepped forward as they understood why.

"Now, Ground type is the only type an Electric type was weak against, so therefore, you two are automatically participating in the Ground-like challenge." Uxie explained before placing his hand on the Contestants' Wheel. "Right now, we need to find out who gets to be the first picked. So here we go."

Uxie started spinning the Contestants' Wheel. Jolteon and Zebstrika are hoping to get picked first.

* * *

**Confessional: Electric Wheel!**

**Jolteon:** I have to get the first picked so I can participate in the virtual challenge. I won't be able to defeat whatever Ground type Pokémon I would've faced.

**Zebstrika:** I want to win those two points for my team, but I know I can't defeat whatever Ground type Pokémon, so I'm hoping for the virtual.

* * *

Eventually, the Contestants' Wheel has stopped and landed on Jolteon.

"Jolteon, you get first choice of either battling Sandslash," Mesprit explained. "Or, choose virtual, where you have to stay on the shaky platform for two minutes."

"I pick Virtual!" Jolteon said, pleased.

"Okay Jolteon, we just need to wait for Zebstrika's match with Sandslash to be over." Mesprit said.

"Have-fun-Zebstrika!" Rapidash sneered.

Zebstrika growled as he's ready to battle against Sandslash.

"Alright, let the match begin!" Azelf smiled.

Zebstrika started running toward Sandslash with flares appearing around his body as he's using Flame Charge and quickly hit Sandslash. This has made Zebstrika's Speed stat increase; however, his Flame Charge has hardly made any damage to Sandslash, who used Dig to go underground. "Hey, where did you go?!"

"Yeah, Zebstrika is screwed." Purugly said.

"I agree." Qwilfish nodded.

Zebstrika kept glancing around the ground until he heard it rumbling, so he moved out of the way to avoid the attack, however, Sandslash is smart enough to pull off a fake to actually move to the exact spot where Zebstrika is standing right now, and hit him directly to the body after coming out of the ground.

"ARGH!" Zebstrika screamed in pain as he hit the ground and then stood up a bit slowly to face Sandslash, who is ten feet from him.

Zebstrika quickly ran toward Sandslash, who tried to dodge but too late due to Zebstrika's speed, and stomped him with his hooves, thanks to his move; Stomp.

"C'mon-Sandslash-take-him-down!" Rapidash shouted.

"Hey, whose side are you on?!" Zebstrika scowled.

"The-one-that-respects-the-women!" Rapidash snapped.

"Zebstrika, look out!" Chandelure shouted.

Zebstrika looked down to see Sandslash is no longer on the ground. Instead; he's standing twenty feet in front of him and used Sand Tomb on Zebstrika, who is now surrounded by mini sand tornados.

"Aw fuck!" Zebstrika cursed as he's trying to escape from it. But by the time it looks like he's about to escape it, it was too late as Sandslash suddenly flew in, and used Slash to strike him right in the face and knocked him to the ground.

The sand tornado has disappeared and the others can see Zebstrika is lying on the ground in pain.

"Argh…" Zebstrika groaned in pain.

"Well, Zebstrika has failed to defeat Sandslash and gains no point for his team." Uxie stated.

The Unique Uxie weren't happy, while the women, except for Azumarill and Xatu, smiled at seeing Zebstrika get his comeuppance for being sexist to them.

"Hey, Zebstrika, did you have fun?" Octillery smirked.

"Ugh, fuck you…" Zebstrika grumbled as he's slowly standing up.

"No thank you, I don't want to get screwed by a sexist." Whimsicott smiled.

"That's revolting, Whimsicott." Espeon said, disgusted.

"Alright, enough with the sexual innuendo," Mesprit smirked in amusement. "Anyone who is the member of Mysterious Mesprit, let's go back to the building."

Mysterious Mesprit went back inside the building and Jolteon then sat on one of the chairs, while holding the helmet in his paws.

"Remember, Jolteon, all you have to do is to stay on the shaky platform for two minutes." Mesprit recalled.

"Got it," Jolteon nodded before placing the helmet onto his head and then appeared on the flat ground-like platform suspended fifty feet in the air. He awaited anything unexpected, and the platform started shaking a bit. He managed to stand stationary until the platform started shaking even harder, making Jolteon lose balance and attempted to cling on the shaking platform.

His team watched him on the monitor while the challenge is happening.

"He's doing a pretty good job so far." Gothitelle said.

"Yeah, but he's still got a minute left." Infernape said, crossing his arms.

Jolteon is now having a harder time to cling on as the shaking platform is flying him back and forth, until he flew over the edge but managed to cling onto it barely.

"C'mon, Jolteon, just a little longer!" Jolteon said, grinding his teeth as he's clinging on to the now-very-hard-shaking-platform for a few seconds before losing his grip and pummeling down toward the ground below him. He screamed until he came back to the real world with Mesprit and his team in front of him.

"Jolteon, sorry to tell you this; but you lost the challenge, so therefore; no point for your team." Mesprit apologized.

"Aw dammit," Jolteon muttered as he got off the chair and took off his helmet after experiencing a five-second numbness.

"Hey, you tried your best." Whimsicott said, placing a hand on Jolteon's shoulders. "Besides; we still got six of us left to compete."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Jolteon shrugged. "I just don't wanna lose, that's all."

"Okay, if you're finished talking, we can go back with the others." Mesprit said before she and the Mysterious Mesprit walked out of the building to re-join with the others.

"Alright, it's now time for a solo member of the Awesome Azelf to compete next." Azelf declared before spinning the Types Wheel, which has landed on Water. He picked up the card and then explained to the contestants. "It's Water. The only members of the Awesome Azelf to be weakened against Water type are Marowak and Rapidash. However, Marowak has other types it's weak against, and since the Ground type had just been used, Rapidash must be the one to participate in the Water challenge."

After Azelf has finished explaining, he and the others have noticed that Rapidash's face is pale, while sweating and visibly shaken.

"Rapidash, are you okay?" Furret asked.

"Y-yeah-I'm-f-fine!" Rapidash gulped. "Let's-g-get-on-with-it!"

"Erm, okay…" Azelf said, raising a brow at Rapidash. "Well, you got two choices now. If you choose Virtual; you'll have to swim across a fifty metr-"

"I-CHOOSE-TO-BATTLE-A-POKEMON!" Rapidash exclaimed in panic, much to her teammates' surprise.

"Rapidash, are you crazy?" Druddigon hissed. "You'll never be able to defeat a water type Pokémon unless you got a move that could somehow knock them out!"

"I-don't-care!" Rapidash shouted. "I'm-not-going-to-swim-or-anything-and-that's-that !"

"Rapidash, do you have a fear of water?" Chandelure asked. "It's perfectly fine, since it's a common fear for a fire type Pokémon. Like you, I also have a fear of water."

"It's-doesn't-matter-I-just-want-this-challenge-to -be-over-with!" Rapidash said.

"Okay, Rapidash, all you have to do is to defeat Milotic and then you'll earn two points for your team." Azelf explained.

"Okay." Rapidash nodded, getting calmer now as she moved over until she's standing twenty feet from Milotic.

* * *

**Confessional: Not the type of horse to withstand water.**

**Chandelure:** I understand she has a fear of water. But the way she reacted to it was more than that. I have a good feeling that she may have experienced a traumatic event in the past.

**Rapidash:** (Ashamed) I-am-not-proud-about-the-way-I-reacted-earlier. But-after-that-day-I-never-want-to-be-involved-wit h-anything-with-water-again. I-just-can't.

**Sableye:** (Writing something on her notebook, while smiling) Looks like I've got another investigation to scoop because I've just heard Rapidash admit that she's not proud about her reaction of the virtual water challenge. Also, with the way she had confessed, it sounded like a traumatic event had happened in the past. Oh, I can't wait to uncover what it is!

* * *

"Let the battle begin!" Mesprit declared.

Rapidash used Bounce to jump thirty feet in the air and narrowly avoided Milotic's Aqua Tail. She then flew back down and drove her hooves directly at Milotic's chest. Milotic moved back a few feet but then she's suddenly paralyzed.

"Hey, Rapidash has managed to paralyze Milotic, she can still win this!" Marowak smiled.

"BZZT, ACTUALLY, I ANALYSE THE POSSIBLE OUTCOME OF THE BATTLE, AND THE ODDS OF RAPIDASH'S DEFEATING MILOTIC IS THIRTY-FOUR PERCENT, BZZT." Klinklang stated.

"Oh, but she can still do this!" Marowak said.

Rapidash used Bounce again to jump in the air, and because Milotic has been paralyzed, she's unable to use any of her movements for now, which gives Rapidash a chance to hit her with her hooves again.

Suddenly, right after Rapidash hit her, Milotic swung her body upward so Rapidash would be sent into the air again, screaming. Milotic then shot out Hydro Pump and hit Rapidash directly and slammed her to the ground with her tail. A moment later; Rapidash was trying to stand back up but she's unable to do so.

"Rapidash has failed to earn points for her team." Azelf declared.

"Oh…" Rapidash groaned in pain as Ursaring and Druddigon helped her to get on her feet and then walked back with the rest of her team.

"Told you so." Druddigon said.

Rapidash has ignored him until Zebstrika has moved in next to her.

"Well, well, well, you still think women can handle this just as well as us men?" Zebstrika smirked.

"Shut-up-Zebstrika." Rapidash muttered, glaring.

"C'mon, you're denying the fact that maybe now you'll-" Zebstrika said before his whole body is suddenly covered in purple-like aura and being lifted in the air by ten feet. "What the-?!"

It's revealed to be Espeon as the one who is levitating Zebstrika. She then threw him about twenty feet from the cast, which made Zebstrika scream and then get knocked out unconscious when he hit the ground.

"You're welcome." Espeon said.

"Thank-you." Rapidash nodded.

"We ALL thank you for that, Espeon." Qwilfish smiled as the rest of the ladies nodded in agreement.

"Okay, enough with the drama with Zebstrika and let's continue the challenge." Mesprit declared before spinning the Types Wheel, which has landed on Steel. "Ah, Steel… it has been known to be one of the toughest types there is. The only contestant who is truly weak against the Steel type is none other than our Mr. Very Nice Guy; Vanilluxe."

"Aw, thanks for the compliment!" Vanilluxe smiled as he moved next to the hosts.

"Alright Vanilluxe, you can choose either Virtual, where you have to sit inside a very small room entirely made out of steel," Mesprit explained. "Or, you can battle a Pokémon named Mawile."

"Hmm… it's a tough choice, but I would like to do a virtual challenge, please." Vanilluxe replied.

"Very well, let's go inside the building, shall we?" Uxie said before he and the Unique Uxie except for Zebstrika went inside the building and then Vanilluxe walked over to one of the chairs.

"Ooh, this is going to be fun!" Vanilluxe smiled as he sat down on the chair and then placed the helmet onto his head. "Okay, I'm ready!"

The monitor then turned on, which showed Vanilluxe inside a _very_ small room as it's only about the same length of an average human teenager's arms touching the wall, same with the ceiling. Also, the room is made entirely out of steel.

"I definitely do not want to be in that room…" Qwilfish murmured.

"Claustrophobia?" Espeon questioned.

"A bit." Qwilfish replied.

Vanilluxe waited for a few seconds until a loud grinding noise is heard before the steel room is suddenly becoming smaller.

"Oh, wow! The room is getting smaller now, huh?" Vanilluxe gasped, still smiling until the room has become smaller again, and now the whole room is one feet away from contacting his body. "But as long as I keep thinking about nice things, like my family, I'll be fine."

Vanilluxe closed his eyes and smiled as the steel room has now touched him, making it unable for him to move anymore. His teammates are surprised to see how calm Vanilluxe is during a drastic situation.

"Whoa, it is impossible for that guy to be pissed off!" Ninjask asked.

"I don't know but I'm very pleased to have a man like him." Espeon smiled. "We should have everybody in the Arceus' world to be like him."

"I agree," Chandelure nodded. "But sadly, it cannot be since the whole world is filled with one half yin, the other yang."

"You're talking about Reshiram and Zekrom." Espeon said. "While you are right, the only God I would listen to is Arceus himself. And if we keep working for him, there will be good fortune for all the good people like us."

"Yeah… like us…" Chandelure trailed.

* * *

**Confessional: Why do people sometime end their talk with this…?**

**Chandelure:** Espeon seems to be a wonderful person, but I don't think I can be friends with her. Let's just say... I have something that she would disapprove.

**Espeon:** First of all; I would like to confess that I do not approve with the so-called "Virtual Reality". I feel that it's disrupting Arceus's clean work. However, if that's the type of future what Arceus wants for us, so be it. (Smile) Also, I like Chandelure. He is a smart man, and I have a feeling we're going to be good friends. (Her face changes to a scowl) Unlike a _certain_ grass hairdresser…

* * *

"Congratulations, Vanilluxe!" Uxie smiled. "You just earned your first point for your team, and managed to tie up the score with Mysterious Mesprit and the Awesome Azelf!"

The Unique Uxie cheered as Vanilluxe smiled as he gets off the chair and then experienced five-second numbness.

"Wow, Vanilluxe, that was amazing!" Tangrowth smiled, clearly impressed. "How did you do that?"

"I just closed my eyes and thought about my family." Vanilluxe smiled. "Plus, it's a lot easier without having to experience real pain in the virtual world."

"It sure is." Uxie nodded before he and the Unique Uxie re-joined the others with Zebstrika still unconscious.

"Y'know, I just realized something," Mesprit recalled. "So far, six guys and one lady had participated in the challenge, so I think the next person should be a female."

"Fair enough," Azelf shrugged before spinning the Types Wheel, which has landed on Electric. "Our next type is Electric, and it's a solo! The following contestants allowed to compete-and it's ironic because all of them are female-are Azumarill, Octillery and Xatu. Qwilfish, you will not be participating because Vanilluxe had competed in this round. So, let's find out which lady will be competing in the Electric challenge!"

Azelf has started spinning the Contestants' Wheel, which has landed on Xatu. Xatu then stepped in front of the hosts.

"Xatu, you can choose either virtual, where you have to avoid being struck by lightning," Uxie explained. "Or, you can battle against Eelektross."

"I would like to participate in the virtual challenge please." Xatu replied.

"Alright then, let's go back to the building." Azelf declared before he and the Awesome Azelf went back inside the building and then Xatu sat on one of the chairs and placed the helmet on. A moment later, the monitor has shown Xatu's flying in the air with a sky filled with thunder clouds. Suddenly, the lightning struck toward Xatu, until she moved left and narrowly avoided the lightning strike.

More lightning strikes have appeared and then she somehow managed to avoid every single one of them. As her teammates are watching her, they're not surprised as they were with Klinklang's challenge.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised with Xatu doing that." Druddigon admitted.

"That's because she's a Psychic type, of course she could've seen it coming!" Leavanny said, crossing her arms.

"But on the bright side; that'll be beneficial for us for the upcoming challenge." Ursaring said.

Xatu has kept dodging the lightning strikes in a calm mood until she is sent back to the real world.

"Nice job, Xatu!" Azelf smiled. "Your victory just put your team in the lead!"

"That's good." Xatu nodded as she stared into Azelf's eyes before she started walking. While she's leaving the building, Azelf faced the rest of the Awesome Azelf with a frightened expression showing.

"_Okay, who else is creeped out by her?"_ Azelf whispered.

The Awesome Azelf except for Klinklang immediately raised their hand.

"I can hear you, you know." Xatu stated as she turned her head to face the others before walking out of the building and re-joining the others.

"Okay, next round." Mesprit stated before she spun the Types Wheel, which has landed on Grass. "It's Grass and this time; it's a double! The only players who are candidates for this challenge are Azumarill and Marowak from the Awesome Azelf, and Octillery from the Mysterious Mesprit, who will be competing in the Grass challenge."

"Do I have to?" Octillery complained.

"Yes, you do, Octillery," Uxie said, sternly. "Now, either Marowak or Azumarill will be participating in the Grass challenge then after that, we need to find out who will get the first pick."

Uxie then started spinning the Contestants' Wheel with Marowak and Azumarill, who is nervous, stared at the spinning wheel, until it had landed on Azumarill.

"Alright, Azumarill, you're also competing in the Grass challenge." Uxie declared.

"Erm… okay…" Azumarill gulped as she slowly stepped forward and stood next to Octillery. Uxie then spun the Contestants' Wheel again and this time; it's landed on Octillery.

"Octillery, you must choose either virtual, where you have to move across a large field until you get to the other side, but also avoid being captured," Azelf explained. "Or, you can battle against Serperior."

"Err… I don't know, having to move across the field sounds like a lot of work," Octillery drawled. "But so does battling Serperior. So… I decide to do the virtual; it's less painful for me."

"Okay then, Azumarill, get ready to battle Serperior." Mesprit said.

"I, I d-don't know if…" Azumarill stuttered as she is ten feet in front of Serperior. She then turned to see her husband is cheering her on.

"C'mon, Azumarill, you can do this!" Ursaring cheered.

"O, Okay…" Azumarill nodded nervously before glancing at Serperior, who is glaring directly into her eyes.

* * *

_This has brought back her memories of Ursaring's murderous glare directly into her eyes._

"_You're WEAK!" Ursaring growled before raising a fist, and swung it down toward her…_

* * *

"**AHHH!**" Azumarill screamed in horror before lying on the ground and wrapping her arms over her head. "Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me…!"

Ursaring ran over to his scared wife and hugged her in comfort.

"_There, there, babe,"_ Ursaring whispered. _"It's alright; you don't have to battle Serperior."_

"Well, with Azumarill refusing to battle, she received no point for her team." Azelf declared.

Druddigon and Rapidash frowned as Ursaring walked back to his team, along with a frightened Azumarill.

"Is she okay?" Marowak asked, concerned about Azumarill.

"She'll be fine; she never liked battling in the first place." Ursaring murmured.

"BZZT, RIGHT NOW, AZUMARILL HAS DECREASED OUR CHANCE OF PLACING FIRST BY EIGHT PERCENT, BZZT." Klinklang stated.

"Oh, shut up." Ursaring hissed.

"Okay, Octillery, let's go." Mesprit said.

"Fine." Octillery sighed as she and her team went back to the building and then she sat on the chair and put the helmet on. She then appeared in the virtual world where the whole area is a field with a couple of trees in the distance. Also, she can see a long pole with a pink flag at the top. "Okay, I guess that's where I need to go."

Octillery is moving slowly as she's walking across the field. After walking a quarter of the field, the grass is slowly becoming longer. However, Octillery did not notice it until the grass is now almost the same size as her.

"Oh crap," Octillery muttered before she started moving quicker as the grass keeps rising up to the point where she can't see the flag anymore. She doesn't know where the flag is now but she keeps moving the same direction, and then suddenly, a vine appeared from the long grasses and wrapped around her one of her tentacles in the back. "Ah! What the fuck?"

This has caused Octillery to have a harder time to keep moving through the field as more and more vines appeared and wrapped around her to the point she cannot move anymore. Octillery screamed as the vines begin to wrap around her face and then she's suddenly back in the real world.

"Octillery, that's not a very good performance, since you've just barely reached the halfway mark on the field." Mesprit frowned.

"Hey, at least I tried, unlike that coward rabbit who didn't even lay a finger on that Serperior." Octillery argued after experiencing five-second numbness when she got off the chair.

"Whatever, let's just go back to the others." Mesprit said before she started floating toward the exit with everyone else following her. While they're leaving the building, Gothitelle walked next beside Octillery.

"Octillery, why are you not even trying to score a point for us?" Gothitelle asked.

"Because it's too much work for me," Octillery replied. "And I don't do work, or running."

"You were running with Whimsicott last night." Gothitelle recalled.

"That's because I don't wanna have Bastiorella ram into me and then run me over like he did with Sableye." Octillery said.

"Yeah, don't remind me." Sableye muttered, who was walking behind the two women before glaring at Bastiodon, who is walking next to Mesprit.

"How long you were listening to us?" Gothitelle asked, raising a brow at her.

"Since you guys started talking." Sableye replied before she and her team are back with the others. Uxie spins the Types Wheel, and it has landed on Psychic.

"Ooo, Psychic, my favourite type." Uxie smiled.

"That's because you're a Psychic type, genius." Druddigon remarked.

"Now, since it's a solo, and both Grass and Ground challenge were finished," Uxie explained, ignoring Druddigon. "Qwilfish must compete in the Psychic challenge."

"I'm ready for whatever challenge you got for me." Qwilfish smirked in determination as she hopped forward.

"That's the spirit, Qwilfish!" Azelf smiled. "Now you must choose either Virtual, where you have to complete a mini puzzle, or battle against Hypno."

"Hmm…" Qwilfish murmured as she thought about her choice for a moment until she showed a smirk. "I choose to battle Hypno!"

"Qwilfish, are you sure that's a good idea?" Purugly asked, surprised about Qwilfish's decision.

"Trust me; I know what I'm doing." Qwilfish said before she hopped over to Hypno until she's fifteen feet away from him.

* * *

**Confessional: Small vs. Big equal Unknown!**

**Qwilfish:** I'm battling Hypno because I need to give my team a lead. But that's not the only reason. As I looked around the cast, I realized I'm the smallest contestant on this show, although Sableye is the same size as me, but the point is; I didn't do a good job at the challenge yesterday, and I want to show the others that you can overcome any obstacles no matter what size you are. I hope I can beat Hypno.

* * *

"Ugh… my head…" Zebstrika groaned in pain until he has noticed Qwilfish is about to battle Hypno. "What's she doing?"

"She's about to battle against Hypno." Tangrowth replied.

"I don't see why she's trying; she's just going to-" Zebstrika said before Tangrowth pressed his hand to his snout.

"Just shut up." Tangrowth muttered, much to Zebstrika's annoyance.

"Okay, Qwilfish, the battle may now begin!" Mesprit declared.

Qwilfish suddenly hopped up in the air and then started shooting Pin Missiles at Hypno. It's super effective due to being a Bug type move. However, Hypno is still standing as he's using Psychic and threw her to the ground.

"Argh!" Qwilfish shouted in pain after being thrown to the ground; however, she's narrowing her eyes as she faced Hypno again and used Brine. The large water has hit Hypno and has him flying backward a few feet before hitting the ground. When Hypno is not moving, Uxie moved over to him to see how he is. After examining him for a few seconds, Uxie looks at Qwilfish and smiled.

"Hypno has fainted, so Qwilfish is the first person to score two points for the Unique Uxie, and gives them the lead!" Uxie declared, smiling.

Unique Uxie except for Zebstrika, cheered as Tangrowth carefully picked Qwilfish up to make sure he did not get stung.

"I don't get it, how the hell did you manage to take out Hypno?" Zebstrika asked in confused.

"I think I can answer that question." Chandelure explained. "Firstly, Qwilfish was using Pin Missile, which is a Bug type, so she has an advantage. Secondly, when Hypno's HP is most likely to be half, Qwilfish's Brine has been doubled, and that's when she'd successfully defeat Hypno."

"But, but, this doesn't make any sense!" Zebstrika stammered. "You're a woman! You couldn't be able to win a Pokémon battle like that!"

"Well, Zebstrika." Qwilfish smirked as she put on her sunglasses. "NEVER underestimate the women."

"YEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed an unknown invisible rock lead singer.

The Awesome Azelf except for Xatu and the Mysterious Mesprit except for Jolteon are taken aback and then look around bewildered.

"Where is that scream coming from?!" Leavanny asked as she looked around bewildered.

"Oh, that's the 'scream' Ninjask, Furret, Zebstrika and Qwilfish were talking about!" Tangrowth said.

"The 'scream'?" Yanmega asked, raising a brow.

"Apparently, every time Qwilfish put on her sunglasses and says a one-liner, the 'scream' would be heard." Purugly replied.

"It's true, I first heard that when I was looking for a Pokéball with Qwilfish on the first day." Jolteon nodded.

"That's so cool, can I try it?" Whimsicott asked, smiling.

"Don't bother; I asked that exact same question, and she said no." Ninjask sighed.

"You got that right." Qwilfish nodded as she put her sunglasses away.

* * *

**Confessional: Nobody knows the answer!** **YEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHH!**

**Leavanny:** (Showing a WTF expression) Seriously, how is that possible? You can't put on some random sunglasses and say a one-liner and then have some rocker screaming out of nowhere! It's just not possible!

**Whimsicott:** (Smile) Man, the way Qwilfish did that with her sunglasses and all, was awesome! I wish I can do that. Maybe I could if Qwilfish ever decided to teach me.

**Sableye:** (Grinning while writing down something on her notebook) Oh this is gold! I must find out how Qwilfish did that!

**Klinklang:** (Couple of machine-like beeping is head) BZZT, SCANNING FOR THE WHEREABOUTS OF 'THE SCREAM' IS CURRENTLY UNKNOWN. BUT I WILL FIND THE SCOURCE FOR MY MASTER, BZZT.

**Infernape:** Why do I have a feeling that I heard this 'scream' before?

* * *

"Okay, enough with the 'scream' now and let's continue the challenge." Azelf explained. "Now, we're officially halfway through the challenge with the Unique Uxie in the lead with three points, second for the Awesome Azelf with two, while the Mysterious Mesprit is last with just measly one point."

"The next person has to be a member of the Mysterious Mesprit to compete next." Mesprit explained before spinning the Types Wheel that has landed on Bug. "It's Bug and it's a solo. The only members of the Mysterious Mesprit are weak against Bug are Whimsicott and Gothitelle."

Uxie spins the Contestants' Wheel and it has landed on Gothitelle.

"Gothitelle, if you choose Virtual, your challenge is to climb to the top of the spider web and press the red button," Uxie explained. "Or, you could battle against Accelgor."

"I think I stand a better chance of winning the virtual challenge, so I pick that." Gothitelle replied.

"Okay, Gothitelle, follow me then." Mesprit said before moving back to the building with the Mysterious Mesprit's following her. Once they went inside; Gothitelle sat down on one of the chairs and put on the helmet.

Gothitelle waited for a moment and then she appeared in the virtual world. She looked around her surroundings and sees that she's in the jungle with plants everywhere with a waterfall in the background. However, the one thing that has made Gothitelle notice the most is a large spider web between two large trees in front of her. The web is fifty feet high and she can see a small grey box with a red button on it.

"So that's the button I need to reach." Gothitelle murmured before she ran over to the web and started climbing it. As she's climbing more than a quarter of the web, she noticed that web is partly sticky. "Ew…"

"Curse my dress," Gothitelle muttered when she missed a footing while climbing the web. Her dress is making it harder for her; however, she has gotten the hang of it. When she's more than halfway through the web, there's suddenly shaking which has made Gothitelle to lose her footing again and only managed to stay up by her hands. She looked down to see what caused all that shaking and it's revealed to be a group of twenty Pokémon; Spinarak, Ariados, Joltik and Galvantula are climbing toward her.

"Oh, no!" Gothitelle gasped, eyes widening before started climbing the web again but frantically faster this time. The wild Bug Pokémon is quickly climbing frantically toward the Gothitelle, who is more than three quarters until reaching the top. She's about fifteen feet pressing the button until she stopped moving as two Galvantula are grabbing hold of her legs. "Hey, get off!"

She used Psychic to knock down both Galvantula, who has hit another two Galvantula below them while they were falling toward the ground. Gothitelle continued climbing up the sticky web and pressed the red button at the top, sending her back to the real world, smiling.

"Congratulations, Gothitelle," Mesprit smiled. "You just earned another point for your team!"

"Nice one, Gothitelle!" Whimsicott smiled as she high fived her.

"Thanks!" Gothitelle smiled.

Mesprit and the Mysterious Mesprit went back with the others and then Azelf spins the Types Wheel, which has landed on Flying.

"It's Flying type and it's a double!" Azelf smiled. "Infernape and Leavanny, can you please step forward?"

Infernape and Leavanny moved forward with the former looking determined, while the latter simply doesn't seem to care.

"You two are competing next because all of the other types you're seriously disadvantaged of were done," Azelf explained. "So, we need to find out which one of you can choose."

Mesprit spins the Contestants' Wheel. As the wheel is spinning, Leavanny looked a bit nervous, while Infernape is simply smoking his cigar and patiently waited for the wheel to stop, which has landed on Leavanny.

"Alright, Leavanny, you can choose-" Mesprit said before she got interrupted by Leavanny.

"I pick Virtual. I don't care what the challenge is; I'm taking Virtual so I don't have to experience any pain." Leavanny declared, crossing her arms.

"Like that hasn't happened already." Whimsicott remarked. This has made Octillery giggle, much to Leavanny's dismay.

"Very well, Leavanny," Azelf shrugged. "We just need to wait for Infernape to finish his match against Fearow."

Infernape is staring at the Fearow thirty feet in front of him. The said Fearow is glaring at him, which has made him to narrow his eyes.

"Hold that for me." Infernape scowled as he passed the cigar to Yanmega and then calmly walked toward Fearow until he's twenty feet between them. The scene is silent as nobody has moved a muscle until Infernape gestured Fearow with his fingers to say 'Bring it on'. Suddenly, Fearow flew into the air and then dived down toward Infernape, who just stared at the diving Fearow.

"Why's he just standing there, he's going to get hurt!" Espeon shouted, worried.

"I think Infernape knows what he's doing." Yanmega replied as he's staring at the diving Fearow getting closer to Infernape.

Fearow's peck has been sharpened as he's diving toward Infernape closer and closer. Once Fearow is about thirty feet between them, Infernape suddenly inhaled and then opened his mouth and released a _powerful_ Flamethrower that has engulfed Fearow entirely. Very soon after Infernape has stopped using Flamethrower, Fearow has crashed to the ground and no longer covered in flames, however, that's not the only thing that has disappeared as it's revealed Fearow has no feathers on him at all due to Infernape's Flamethrower burning them into ashes.

The crowd was flabbergasted silently as Infernape is walking back to his team with a smirk showing across his face and picked up his cigar from Yanmega. Infernape inhaled and exhaled the smoke in satisfaction as the crowd was still speechless at Infernape.

"Err… Infernape wins two points, I guess…" Mesprit blinked.

* * *

**Confessional: Now that… Badass…**

**Whimsicott:** (Eyes widened) Remind me to never prank that guy…

**Chandelure:** (Astonish) Wow… that is the most powerful Flamethrower I have ever seen…

**Yanmega:** (Surprised but smiles as well) I'm shocked to see that, but I knew Infernape can kick that bird's ass.

**Fearow: **(Whimpering while wrapping his arms around his trembling naked body and rocking back and forth, terrified)

* * *

"Anyway… Leavanny, let's go back to the building for your challenge." Azelf said before he and the Awesome Azelf went back to the building and then Leavanny sat on one of the chairs with the helmet in her hands. "Leavanny, your challenge is to move through eight rings in the air with a help from a Flying type Pokémon. Succeed, and you earn a point for your team."

"Okay." Leavanny nodded before she put the helmet on and then she appeared in the virtual world. She's a bit surprised when she finds out she's now riding a Pidgeot. But she quickly calmed down and looked around her area. The sky is bright blue with a couple of clouds in front of her. What's also in front of her is a medium sized green ring.

"I still can't believe I'm actually doing this." Leavanny murmured before she gripped on the Pidgeot and then looked at the ring ahead of her. "Well, here goes. Forward."

The Pidgeot suddenly moved forward which has Leavanny screaming in surprise of how fast Pidgeot is flying. Both of them quickly flew through the first ring but Leavanny hasn't got an official control of Pidgeot yet.

"Ah! Slow down, slow down!" Leavanny shouted as she pulled Pidgeot's feathers to make her slow down. She somehow went through the second ring by the time she did that. "Now, let's fly through this slowly."

Pidgeot has listened to what Leavanny has said and moved through the next two rings at ease. As she continues her challenge, her teammates are watching her.

"I-hope-she-wins-we-need-another-point-to-tie-with -the-Unique-Uxie." Rapidash said.

"With the way she's performing right now, I think we still got a shot." Ursaring replied.

Ursaring could be right as Leavanny has just gone through another ring. She needs to move through three more rings before she completes the challenge. As she's flying Pidgeot for her sixth ring, she noticed that the clouds has appeared more and more every minutes, making it harder for her to see anything.

"Damn it, I can't see anything now-" Leavanny muttered as she looked around, however, that's a mistake because by the time she looks forward, all she can see is the bottom of the next ring. She didn't have time to scream as her face has connected with the ring and knocked off of Pidgeot, making her fall downward.

"Oh, that's gotta leave a mark." Marowak murmured as he cringed at Leavanny's being hit in the face with the ring, along with Azumarill, Rapidash and Ursaring.

Leavanny screamed and waved her arms frantically until she's suddenly back in the real world. She quickly takes off her helmet and then tries to stand up, but falls to the ground thanks to the five-second numbness. Ursaring extended his hand to pull her up but Leavanny slapped it away.

"Keep your hand off me!" Leavanny growled as she stands up and crosses her arms. "I never want to do that again!"

"Leavanny, if you survive the elimination tonight, then you'll be coming back here again _real_ soon." Azelf stated.

"Oh, great." Leavanny muttered as she left the building with the rest of her team and Azelf following her until they're back with the others.

"Well, Leavanny, if you can't concentrate, then you shouldn't be riding a bird Pokémon." Whimsicott laughed.

"Oh, shut up." Leavanny scowled as she stood away from Whimsicott.

"Okay, let's get to the next type." Uxie stated before he spins the wheel, which has landed on Ghost. "It's Ghost. The next contestant has to be a member of the Unique Uxie because the only ones who are weak against Ghost is Chandelure and Espeon."

Azelf has spun the Contestants' Wheel, which has landed on Espeon.

"Espeon, you can choose either Virtual, where you have to walk across the graveyard and press the red button at the end," Azelf explained. "Or, you can battle against Mismagius."

"Personally, I would battle against Mismagius because I wouldn't have to participate in the virtual world," Espeon replied. "But, I feel Arceus wants me to win the challenge for my team, and I know I cannot defeat the Pokémon, so I decided to take on the Virtual."

"Okay, Espeon, follow me." Uxie nodded before he and the Unique Uxie went back to the building and Espeon put on the helmet after sitting down. She then appeared at the graveyard. It's dark at night as there are no stars to be seen in the sky. There are mists covering the graveyard, while there are gravestones everywhere. Espeon looks around the graveyard nervously as she's in the virtual world for the very first time.

"Arceus, please stand by my side," Espeon murmured before taking a deep breath and then started walking slowly. As she's walking through the graveyard, she stopped and look behind her as if she heard something, or someone. "Hello? Is there anybody around?"

Not a sound being heard except herself. She turned around and keeps walking but faster this time. A few minutes later, she hears it again as it sounded like a _swish_… She turned around and moved her eyes back and forth as she's ready to use Psychic against the hostiles.

"Who's there?!" Espeon hissed but also afraid. "Show yourselves, or Arceus help me, I will not hesitate to attack!"

Once again; not a sound is being heard. She stayed in her position for a few seconds before turning around. However, her heart sank as she's witnessing a Dusknoir and a Cofagrigus, who is grinning with his sharp teeth. Espeon screamed and tried to escape but she couldn't as both large ghosts have grabbed her, sending her back to the real world.

Espeon is trembling as she takes off the helmet and gets off the chair with Tangrowth holding her when she experienced five-second numbness. Espeon has moved away from Tangrowth after regaining the feeling of her body and walking toward the building.

"Poor girl, I hope she's okay." Tangrowth said as he's watching Espeon leaving the building.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Vanilluxe said.

"Well, let's go back with the others, anyway." Uxie said before he and the Unique Uxie have walked out of the building and re-joined the others. Mesprit has spun the Types Wheel and it has landed on Dark.

"It's Dark. Chandelure, you need to step forward because all of the other types challenge you could've faced were done." Mesprit explained. "Also, Sableye, it's your turn at well because we think that this is the best challenge you can participate in."

"Okay." Sableye nodded as she stands next to Chandelure.

Uxie has spun the Contestants' Wheel and it has landed on Chandelure.

"Chandelure, you get the first pick." Uxie declared. "You can choose either Virtual, where you must move through a very dark place and find the flag pole, or you can battle against Absol."

"I request to move across the virtual dark, Uxie." Chandelure replied.

"Very well, Chandelure," Uxie nodded. "We'll go after Sableye has finished her match against Absol."

Sableye and Absol scowled at each other at they're ready to battle.

"Let the match begin!" Azelf declared.

Sableye ran toward Absol and attempted to use Power Gem, but Absol quickly moved out of the way and used Sucker Punch to punch her in the face.

"Ah!" Sableye screamed in pain as she hit the ground. But she got up almost immediately and attempted to use Power Gem again. But once again; Absol foresaw her move and Sucker Punched her to the ground, and this time; Sableye is not getting up. "Ugh…"

"Sableye is unable, so she failed to receive any point for her team." Azelf declared as Yanmega lifted Sableye up and moved her next to the rest of the Mysterious Mesprit.

"Sableye, you could've used OTHER moves beside Sucker Punch, you know." Bastiodon frowned.

"Hey, Power Gem is the only move I could've had any chance of defeating that Absol, since all of my other movements are either Ghost or Dark types!" Sableye protected, glaring.

"Whatever," Bastiodon grunted, rolling his eyes.

"Well, with the match finished, let's go back to the building." Uxie declared before he and the Unique Uxie went back inside the building and then Chandelure sat on the chair, currently holding the helmet.

"Uxie, the helmet won't get burned if I put it on, right?" Chandelure asked, not wanting to damage a part of a multi-million-dollar project.

"Don't worry, it's also designed to withdraw anything that could've damaged it, like fire, water, ice, you name it." Uxie assured.

"Oh, that's very good." Chandelure nodded before he put the helmet on and then he appeared in the virtual world. He's surprised to see that everything is completely dark. However, thanks to his candle arms, he can see that the ground is colored grey and it's flat with no pebble or rock at all. "Wow, it looks like Uxie is right about my challenge being very dark. Oh well, it's a good thing I have flames on my body to help me guide through."

As Chandelure moved through the darkness, his teammates are watching him. Espeon shuddered before speaking.

"This is part of the punishment for all the evil-doers when they died." Espeon murmured as she glanced sideways at Tangrowth.

"But even THAT would be too much for those people." Vanilluxe mused before smiling as usual. "However, all of us are kind in a way, so we don't have to worry about going to hell."

"I didn't know you're religious, Vanilluxe." Espeon said.

"I am a little bit, because I always believe there's something there when people die." Vanilluxe smiled.

"I agreed with you," Espeon nodded. "Arceus would never let good people be sent to darkness, it's not right."

Before anyone could talk anymore, Chandelure has completed the challenge and then was sent back to the real world. He took off the helmet and floated out of the chair.

"Well done, Chandelure, you just earned a point for your team." Uxie smiled. "Because of that, you just tied with the Mysterious Mesprit."

"I'm pleased to hear that." Chandelure smiled before moving next to his team.

"Nice job, Chandelure." Qwilfish smiled.

"Thanks!" Chandelure smiled before he, the rest of his team, and Uxie left the building to re-join the others.

"Okay, the next member of the Awesome Azelf has to be Druddigon on the solo, because Marowak can be in either solo or double, while we have something planned for Ursaring in the last challenge." Azelf explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Ursaring asked, raising a brow.

"You'll see." Azelf smirked before facing Druddigon. "Druddigon, you can choose either Virtual, where you have to receive an egg guarded by Salamence, or you can battle against Haxorus."

"That's easy; I'm gonna battle." Druddigon smirked.

* * *

**Confessional: Redneck Dragon!**

**Druddigon:** The other two teams have two points ahead of us. So, I need to take down big Haxorus to tie it _all_ up. (Smirk) Plus, I _love_ a good fight.

* * *

Druddigon walked up to Haxorus until they are ten feet between the two of them.

"Okay, let the battle begin!" Mesprit declared.

Both dragons are slowly walking in circles and glaring at each other at the same time as they're looking ready to attack at any moment. It's true as both of them lunge themselves toward each other with their arms ready to use Dragon Claw. Their arms made contact with each other and it's super effective as Haxorus was hit in the chest and stumbled but somehow managed to stay up, while Druddigon, however, has been hit in the face and went down to the ground.

Haxorus gripped his hand in pain thanks to Druddigon's ability; Rough Skin. But he then walked over to Druddigon, who was trying to get up until Haxorus has placed one of his feet on him to stay down. He smirked as he's about to finish Druddigon with his Dragon Claw aga-

CRACK!

Haxorus' eyes widened and he screamed in pain as he fell back to hit the ground on his butt and wrapped his hands around his injured crotch because Druddigon has swung his hand to hit his 'target'.

"I ain't losin' no battle today." Druddigon smirked as he quickly stood up and then used Dragon Claw to knock Haxorus out in the face, causing him to lie on the ground.

Mesprit flew over to Haxorus to see he is indeed knocked out.

"Haxorus is unable to battle, so Druddigon wins two points for his team!" Mesprit declared, smiling.

The Awesome Azelf except for Xatu and Klinklang cheered as Druddigon walked back to them with a satisfying smirk showing on his face.

"Okay, with Druddigon winning two points for his team, they are now tied up with the other two teams with four points each." Uxie explained. "Right now, there is this round and the next round to go before this challenge is over, so let's find out who will go next."

Uxie spins the Types Wheel, which has landed on Ice.

"It's Ice. Marowak will be competing in this challenge, since he's not weak against Poison or Fighting." Mesprit explained. "However, both Tangrowth and Whimsicott are weak against both Ice and Poison respectively. So no matter who does the Ice challenge, the other will do Poison."

Mesprit spins the Contestants' Wheel, which has landed on Tangrowth.

"Tangrowth, you'll take part in the Ice challenge, while Whimsicott will participate in the Poison." Mesprit declared. "But we still need to find out who will get the first pick."

Mesprit spins the Contestants' Wheel again, and it has landed on Tangrowth again.

"Tangrowth, you know the rules by now." Mesprit explained. "You can choose either Virtual, where you must stay in a _very_ cold place, and avoid being frozen for two minutes. Or you can battle against Glalie. What's it gonna be, Tangrowth?"

"I pick Virtual." Tangrowth replied.

"Okay, Tangrowth, we need to wait for Marowak's match with Glalie to be over." Mesprit said.

Marowak walked over to Glalie with his bone club in his hand until both of them are twenty feet between each other.

"Let the match begin!" Uxie declared.

Glalie immediately shot out Ice Beam on Marowak, which is super effective as Marowak is knocked to the ground and took a lot of damage. Marowak stood up and wiped off the ice from his body and then ran toward Glalie, jumped up and then swung his bone club to use Double-Edge onto Glalie's face. This has given Glalie a lot of damage and it flew backward a bit. Marowak landed on the ground and prepared for more battle with his bone club at ready. He doesn't seem to be taking any damage for himself, which has made his teammates confused.

"I-thought-Double-Edge-would've-given-Marowak-dama ge-to-himself-as-well." Rapidash said, raising a brow.

"BZZT, ACCORDING TO THE SCANNER, MAROWAK HAS AN ABILITY CALLED 'ROCK HEAD'." Klinklang replied. "IT DOES NOT RECEIVE RECOIL DAMAGE FROM RECOIL-CAUSING ATTACKS, BZZT."

"That makes sense." Ursaring said.

Glalie fired an Ice Beam at Marowak, who has managed to narrowly avoid it and then jumped up and used Double-Edge again to swing his bone club directly onto Glalie's head. Glalie fell down to the ground and fainted immediately.

"With Glalie unable to battle, Marowak has also won two points for the Awesome Azelf!" Uxie smiled.

Marowak smiled as he walked back to his team, who are pleased to know they're in the lead right now. Meanwhile, Uxie and the Unique Uxie went back inside the building with Tangrowth sitting down on one of the chairs and then placing the helmet on. A moment later, he appeared in the virtual world.

"HOLY CRAP!" Tangrowth exclaimed, eyes widened at the location he's in. He's at a _very_ cold place as the ground is completely covered in snow, the sky is grey, and there's a devastating blizzard currently going on. "Mesprit is right; this _is_ a very cold place! It's a good thing I didn't feel it at all! I better keep moving, so I don't end up get frozen!"

As Tangrowth began to move to keep him from being frozen, his teammates are watching him from the real world, especially Espeon, who is staring at the monitor with no emotion showing on the outside. But on the inside; there is a _pure hatred_ boiling at the sight of Tangrowth.

* * *

**Confessional: According to Jack; he said that being in a very cold place make you feel like having hundreds of knives stab into your body, ouch.**

**Espeon:** While I was watching Tangrowth in the frozen virtual world, I was praying to Arceus that he would actually _die_ in that devilishly cold virtual world. But sadly, it did not happen. (Narrowing her eyes) However, I _will_ eliminate him and all the other devils on this island in the name of Arceus, no matter _what_.

**Tangrowth:** Man, I'm glad it's virtual, I could've died in there within a minute!

* * *

Even though it's two minutes for Tangrowth to complete it, it feels like hours for him as he kept moving around the place. This strategy and his deep vines covering his whole body have helped him win the challenge and then he was sent back to the real world. He took off the helmet and waited for the numbness before getting off the chair.

"Congratulations, Tangrowth, you won the challenge and managed to score a point for your team!" Uxie smiled.

Tangrowth smiled and then happily high fived Ninjask. After that, they went back with the others.

"Okay, the next challenge is for Whimsicott since she's the only one weak against Poison." Azelf explained.

Whimsicott quickly stepped forward with a grinning excited face.

"Whimsicott, you can choose either Virtual, where you have to walk through a puddle of toxic sludge," Mesprit explained. "Or, you can battle against Muk."

"I pick Virtual, let's go!" Whimsicott grinned before she ran back to the building with her team and Mesprit following her. By the time the others have gone inside the building, Whimsicott has just appeared in the virtual world and looked at her surroundings.

She's in a toxic waste dump as the entire environment is ruined with all the trees burned, the sky is covered in grey clouds, and the air is possibly unbearable to breathe if Whimsicott could smell it. Right now, what she's standing in is a bubbly purple-greenish toxic puddle at thirty feet length and there's a red button on the podium at the other side.

"This place looks disgusting," Whimsicott murmured as she's grossed out before changing her face into a grin. "Cool! Now it's time for me to score a point!"

Whimsicott started running and attempted to get to the other side of the toxic puddle, however, it's more difficult to her than she thought because once she has stepped onto the toxic puddle, she can hardly move at all.

"Oh, dammit…" Whimsicott muttered.

Every time she moved her legs, she would wobble and almost landed her upper body to the poison as well. She slowly kept walking through a quarter of the toxic puddle, until she tripped and landed her face into the sludge. She said something that sounded like 'Oh, crap!', but her face is submerged under the toxic puddle and her body kept sinking below until she's back in the real world as she has failed to complete the challenge.

While Whimsicott is getting out of the chair, Zebstrika is watching the monitor outside with his team and the Awesome Azelf. He has an unimpressed expression on his face as he rolls his eyes and then shakes his head in disapproval.

* * *

**Confessional: It is a bad idea to jump on a puddle with toxic in it?**

**Whimsicott:** Well, that didn't go well, but next time I'm doing that again; I'm floating across!

**Zebstrika:** Vanilluxe has filled me in about what happened while I passed out. It turned out that beside Purugly; only three out of ten women have successfully completed the challenge, while eight of the guys did the same. I told them that women are no good for this type of show, and they're only going to hurt themselves. This is what I'm talking about, people!

* * *

Mesprit and the Mysterious Mesprit went back with the others and then Uxie spoke up.

"Okay, guys, after fifteen rounds, the current score are five for the Unique Uxie, four for the Mysterious Mesprit, while it's six for the Awesome Azelf." Uxie explained.

"There's still one more type left, and that's Fighting." Mesprit explained. "Purugly, Bastiodon, and Ursaring, you guys are the only ones who haven't competed yet, so your performance will determine the result."

"None of you will be in the virtual world as your challenge is to fight these guys!" Azelf smiled as he gestured to the three Fighting type Pokémon; Conkeldurr, Primeape and Hitmontop, who started laughing when they saw Bastiodon's makeover face.

"What?!" Bastiodon shouted. "No way, I'm not fighting them; they could ruin my beautiful face!"

"Like it hasn't already been ruined," Infernape remarked, not pleased of Bastiodon's refusal to participate. "Just man up, Bastiodon, and fight them!"

"NO!" Bastiodon growled as he stepped close to Infernape. "You can't make me! I'm not doing this challenge and that's final!"

Bastiodon stubbornly walked away from his team and then stood a good distance from everyone.

"Well, in that case; the Mysterious Mesprit has lost the challenge and will be up for elimination tonight." Mesprit declared.

Mysterious Mesprit are outraged with Bastiodon's refusing to participate.

* * *

**Confessional: That was stupid, Bastiodon.**

**Gothitelle:** (Glare as she shake her head) Bastiodon… you idiot!

**Octillery:** Wait a minute, if we lost, then that means… (Widening her eyes in horror) I'm not going back to the Winner Cabin tonight… (Gripping her head dramatically) **NOOOOO!**

* * *

"But despite what just happened, we still need to find out which teams will sleep in either the Winner Cabin, or the Middle Cabin." Uxie explained. "So, for the last time for today; let's find out who will get the first pick."

Uxie spins the Contestants' Wheel and it has landed on Ursaring.

"Ursaring, you can decide which Pokémon you can battle." Azelf declared.

Ursaring looks over the three Fighting type Pokémon as he's thinking about whom he will battle. A moment later, he has made his decision.

"I would like to battle Hitmontop, please." Ursaring replied before said Pokémon stepped forward.

"Very well, but there's one more thing you and the others should know." Azelf said.

"What it is?" Ursaring asked.

"If you managed to defeat Hitmontop faster than Purugly's match with a different Pokémon," Azelf explained. "Or survive the longest before losing the battle; your team will earn first place."

Ursaring nodded in understanding and then walked over to Hitmontop until he's ten feet between each other. Both of them are glaring at each other until Ursaring started running toward Hitmontop with his claw, ready to use Hammer Arm. But Hitmontop has thought ahead as he used Detect to protect himself from Ursaring's Hammer Arm, who has just slammed it into the Detect dome that's covering Hitmontop.

The Fighting type then suddenly ran to Ursaring and used Close Combat to the jaw. Ursaring is knocked to the ground with a bruised jaw, but he's determined to win as he stood up surprisingly quick and then used Thrash before Hitmontop can use Detect again. Ursaring kept punching and clawing Hitmontop again and again for twenty seconds before he stopped and let the Fighting type fall to the ground and faint. There's actually a little bit of blood on his face as well.

Ursaring was heaving from thrashing Hitmontop as everyone stared at him while he's walking back to his team. When he stood next to Azumarill, he noticed that she's trembling, so he looked apologetic and wrapped his arm around to comfort her.

"I'm sorry to scare you like that, but I was just trying to win the challenge for our team." Ursaring said as he's slowly rubbing Azumarill's back. "I'm sure that guy will be fine, honey."

This isn't making Azumarill feel any better as she's still trembling.

* * *

**Confessional: Bears do tend to be very dangerous when they attack you.**

**Azumarill:** (Trembling while whimpering in fear)

**Ursaring:** (Glare) Do I regret beating the crap out of that guy? Hell no, because if anybody gets in my way of getting whatever I want, they will _pay_.

* * *

"Ursaring just gave his team a better chance of winning," Mesprit explained. "But Purugly, in order for you to win this challenge for your team, you need to be quicker than a minute and five seconds."

"Okay." Purugly nodded.

"Purugly, which Pokémon do you want to battle?" Uxie asked.

Purugly did a quick glance at the two Fighting type Pokémon and then made her decision.

"I've decided to battle Primeape." Purugly declared before she moved closer to Primeape until she's ten feet between each other.

"Okay, I'm starting the timer… now!" Azelf said as he pressed the stopwatch to start the time.

Primeape is ready to battle, but it then looks confused as Purugly strutted her way toward it in a sexual way.

"Hello…" Purugly purred as she walked slowly around the confused Primeape with her twisted tail pressing against its body. "Do you think you could go easy on me? If you do that, I can give you a _treat_…"

Purugly walked back in front of Primeape with a flirty smirk showing across her face. Primeape just stared at her with one of her brows raised and then spoke up.

"Ma'am, I'm a woman, and I'm straight."

This statement has made Purugly widen her eyes in shock.

"That's a woman?" Bastiodon said astonished.

Primeape has become angry when Bastiodon make that statement. She then glanced back at Purugly, who just come out of her shock and was attempting to use Slash. But she's too late as Primeape used Close Combat to hit her in the jaw and knocked her up flying in the air until Tangrowth has extended his long arms to grab her and then pulled her back to him.

"Purugly, are you okay?" Qwilfish asked, concerned.

"Ow…" Purugly moaned in pain as Tangrowth has slowly put her on the ground. "Maybe I should just battle instead..."

"Purugly, your effort isn't enough as Ursaring wins two points and managed to win today's challenge for the Awesome Azelf!" Uxie smiled.

As usual, the Awesome Azelf except for Klinklang and Xatu, cheered at their first win. The Unique Uxie meanwhile, is okay about the fact they'll be sleeping with a bed this time.

"The Mysterious Mesprit, I'll see you guys tonight." Mesprit said before Primeape walked over to her.

"Excuse me; do I still get paid if I can beat the crap out of that Bastiodon?" Primeape asked, angrily as she pointed at Bastiodon who has heard the whole thing and started walking backward slowly in fear.

"Yeah, let her do it," Whimsicott smirked. "Since Bastiodon IS the only one who hasn't made an effort yet."

"Sure, go ahead." Mesprit smiled.

Primeape smirked evilly as she turned around to face the scared Bastiodon, who just started running away while screaming.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR MAKING THAT STATEMENT!" Primeape roared as she started chasing the screaming Bastiodon.

* * *

**Confessional: Do I know that Primeape?**

**Bastiodon:** (His face is covered with bruises and he got a black eye on his left) Oh… I still don't know who put the make up on my face, but I vote for Whimsicott because I think she's the most likely choice. Ow… my beautiful face…

**Gothitelle:** (Crossing her arms) I vote for Bastiodon.

**Yanmega:** Even though Bastiodon has cost us the challenge, I'm not voting him off… (Whisper) 'Cos I'm voting for Sableye instead, since as long as she stays around, I can't talk to Infernape about anything, so she needs to go.

* * *

The day has become dark as the Mysterious Mesprit is anxiously waiting while they're sitting on the stumps around the Elimination Ceremony. Mesprit arrives at the scene, carrying a tray of Poffins with Furret standing next to her.

"Hi guys, welcome to your first Elimination Ceremony." Mesprit greeted as she placed the tray of Poffins on to the podium next to her. "Before I give out the Poffins, I would like to ask you guys a couple of questions. We'll be doing this every time during the elimination."

The contestants are silent.

"Octillery, how are you feeling when you've found out that you're not sleeping at the Winner Cabin this time?"

"It totally sucks!" Octillery sniffed. "The Winner Cabin is totally the most beautiful place I have ever seen! The bed felt like sleeping on a cloud, while there are beers and a hot tub!"

Octillery became angry and gestured to Bastiodon.

"It's all HIS fault that I can't be there tonight!" Octillery shouted angrily before she became sad again as Whimsicott patted her back.

"Bastiodon, why did you forfeit the challenge? You knew your team would be here if you didn't participate." Mesprit asked.

"I didn't want to do it because I could get hurt and my body is worth more than a million dollars to me." Bastiodon replied.

"Dude, the least you could do is _try_!" Jolteon scolded. "Octillery had done it, and she's isn't exactly the most athletic here!"

"Even if I _do_ try, we still could've lost!" Bastiodon argued. "So I thought it's not worth it to do the challenge."

"Gothitelle, do you think your team could've avoid this elimination had Bastiodon tried?" Mesprit asked.

"I did the math, and I think we could possibly avoid coming here, and possibly even win the challenge." Gothitelle replied.

"How?"

"Well, the score before the final round is five points for the Uxie, six points for Azelf, while there's four points for us." Gothitelle explained. "If we want to place second; then Bastiodon needed to perform better than Purugly, who would've gotten no point. BUT, if we want to win; then Bastiodon needs to place first with Purugly in second, while Ursaring became last. After that, there would've been a tiebreaker to determine the final result, and could possibly win us the challenge."

"That just knocked out your assumption, _Bastiorella_." Mesprit smirked.

Bastiodon remained silent, stubbornly.

"Okay guys, no more questions and I'm going to give out the Poffins." Mesprit declared as she shows the tray of Poffins to the Mysterious Mesprit. "Here are the rules; if you get one of these Poffins, you are safe. But, if you do not get one, then you must walk down the Dock of Shame and ride the Wailord of Losers, so that means you're out of the game. But before we do that, I have to ask this; if anybody has any idols you would like to play, now would be the time to do so."

The Mysterious Mesprit remained silent.

"Alright, the first three Poffins go to the contestants who had managed to score points for you guys, Infernape, Gothitelle and Yanmega." Mesprit said as she throws the Poffins to the three Pokémon, who are happy that they're safe. "The rest of you had failed to complete your challenge. But despite that, the next three Poffins go to Octillery, Jolteon and Whimsicott."

Bastiodon is displeased that Whimsicott is safe. But he then glared at Sableye, who glared back.

"Bastiodon and Sableye, you both got votes between you two, but one of you got more than the other." Mesprit stated as she held up the last Poffin. "The final Poffin goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Sableye."

"What?!" Bastiodon exclaimed as Sableye happily received her Poffin. "I can't just be voted out, I'm a star!"

"Well, you're not in this show, Bastiodon, so would you please go down the Dock of Shame?" Mesprit said, gesturing to the Dock of Shame.

"Alright fine," Bastiodon grumbled. "But at least let me leave this show, dramatically."

Mesprit has given him permission to do so, so Bastiodon cleared his throat and then fell down to his knee.

"**NOOOO! **How could I possibly lose?! I had many plans to dominate this game!" Bastiodon shouted, while motioning Mesprit to use Telekinesis to send him to the Wailord of Losers. Mesprit understood it and started telekinetically moving him to Wailord. "I was going to form alliances, uncover the idols, and battle all the obstacle courses until I have attained my goal of winning the million dollars!"

Mesprit has telekinetically moved Bastiodon to the Wailord of Losers, which has started moving away from the island, while Bastiodon is still acting dramatically.

"All of you shall suffer for my elimination! YOU. SHALL. ALL. PAY!" Bastiodon shouted before he has calmed down and smiled. "And… scene!"

That was the last thing Bastiodon said before he and Wailord were far away from the hearing distance. The mysterious Mesprit remained silent until Whimsicott has broken it.

"I have to say, that was pretty good acting." Whimsicott admitted before the rest of her team murmured in agreement.

"Okay guys, I know you voted out Bastiodon but the good news is, you get to have Furret now!" Mesprit smiled before bringing out a pink buff. "Furret, drop your white buff and put this on, please."

Furret took off her white buff and then put on a pink buff.

"You may now join your new team, Furret." Mesprit smiled.

"Thanks!" Furret smiled before she walked over to the Mysterious Mesprit. "Hi guys!"

"Hi, welcome to the team!" Whimsicott smiled as she shakes Furret's hand.

"Guys, you may now leave the area." Mesprit said before she left the Elimination Ceremony area, while the Mysterious Mesprit is going to the Loser Cabin.

* * *

**Confessional: Achievement unlocked; they gained Furret as their new teammate!**

**Octillery:** (Glare) That will show Bastiodon to not mess with my fun time at the Winner Cabin! (She suddenly breaks into tears) My beers and hot tub! (Sobbing)

* * *

Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf stood on the Dock of Shame about ten minutes after the elimination.

"And so, Bastiodon is voted out by his teammates, and his teammates have now gained a new member; Furret." Mesprit said to the camera.

"That's just proving that he's not the star, only me." Azelf boasted.

Uxie and Mesprit roll their eyes.

"Whatever makes you happy, Azelf." Uxie said before facing the camera again. "So now that Yanmega has found the Swap Idol, will he ever get a chance to talk to Infernape about it _without_ Sableye's spying on them?

"How will Furret fare with her new team?" Mesprit asked, rhetorically.

"And will Octillery ever get over the Winner Cabin?" Azelf asked before the three hosts can hear Octillery's wailing.

"That would be a no." Mesprit said before showing a smile. "But join us next time on Total!"

"Pokémon!" Azelf exclaimed.

"Alphabet!" Uxie exclaimed.

* * *

**Votes:**

**Bastiodon:** Whimsicott

**Gothitelle:** Bastiodon

**Infernape:** Sableye

**Jolteon:** Sableye

**Octillery:** Bastiodon

**Sableye:** Bastiodon

**Whimsicott:** Bastiodon

**Yanmega:** Sableye

**Bastiodon:** 4

**Sableye:** 3

**Whimsicott:** 1

* * *

**Unique Uxie:** Chandelure, Espeon, Ninjask, Purugly, Qwilfish, Tangrowth, Vanilluxe, Zebstrika

**Mysterious Mesprit:** Furret, Gothitelle, Infernape, Jolteon, Octillery, Sableye, Whimsicott, Yanmega

**Awesome Azelf:** Azumarill, Druddigon, Klinklang, Leavanny, Marowak, Rapidash, Ursaring, Xatu

**Voted Out:** Hydreigon, Bastiodon

* * *

Bastiodon has become the second person out. I never really liked the guy as he isn't fun to write with than most of the others, so that's why he's out here. I don't know whether people will miss him or not.

Sorry if the challenge is too long but I did it so all of the contestants get their moment in this episode. What do you guys think of the Type-o-tron?

GASP! Yanmega has found the Swap Idol! How will he use it? If you want to see what it really looks like, then go to my deviantART account to check it out.

So we're starting to get to know the contestants more like Rapidash is afraid of water, Furret is autistic, and Tangrowth is gay. Speaking of Tangrowth, he's now on Espeon's hit list, so he better watch out!

Once again; thank you Bad-Asp for helping me to improve my writing! :)

Please remember to review to tell me what you think of the story.

Bastiodon: Review everyone, if you all adore me! (He flashes his teeth)


End file.
